


Queen Bee- COMPLETE WORK

by Conchita80



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), anne with an e fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchita80/pseuds/Conchita80
Summary: Anne & Gilbert are discovering new feelings for one another and are not entirely sure what to do with them. They come upon an opportunity to spend more time together when Miss Stacey asks them to visit the local mikmak village. Gilbert meets the medicine woman nick named Queen Bee who teaches him all about natural remedies while Anne is enjoying time with Kakwet and the other ladies of the village. The fun really starts when Gilbert drinks something he shouldn't and something happens between them that changes their relationship forever. Anne then finds herself in  tricky situation and when Gilbert realises he could loose her forever it frightens him to the point of no return.Anne's self doubt and Gilbert's inability to be honest about his feelings leads to many moments of miscommunication but will they will tell each other how they feel just in time before he leaves for university or will they miss their chance?Will they meet in the orchard or wont they?
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, sebastian lacroix and miss stacey
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	1. The Fire Haired Dreamer

Anne was having the most wonderful dream, she was riding Belle through the woods with her hair blowing behind her and the cold wind against her face. The scene was magical, the trees were a beautiful shade of deep green and little snow drops were glistening in the sunlight. She suddenly saw a beautiful queen bee larger than her thumb which flew over gently to her face and her soft wings fluttered against her cheek. 

She wondered why the queen bee wasn’t hibernating, so decided to follow her over to the trees. The bee landed on a log and shook her wings of sparkling snow dust. A noise attracted her attention in the distance, it was a boy, an older boy with dark curly hair who appeared to be talking to a tree very passionately. His arms were gesturing with vigour but she couldn’t see his face, so wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad. She decided to move closer so she could hear him but she didn’t want him to know she was spying on him. There was something about him that pulled her closer as his words became more passionate and alarming, he seemed upset, almost desperate. As she neared to him she almost felt euphoric, her limbs started to feel warm and her heart skipped a beat. The back of his head was mesmerizing, his strong arms rubbing the back of his neck as he shouted.

‘Why don’t you understand me? How can you not know my thoughts when they are so clear to me?’ 

His voice was husky and matter of fact yet melodic in its confusion, Anne’s ears felt like they were opening wider so they could hear his tune. She gasped as the queen bee flew over to the boy and landed on his shoulder, he turned slightly to look at her and his half hidden smile was obvious and welcoming. She fluttered her wings for him and he laughed reaching out to kiss her on the nose, his jaw clenched as he turned to walk away. Anne leaned forward to get a better look and stood on a branch, the noise of the break alerted the boy and he quickly turned around in surprise. He had the most ethereal glow around his body, his face was like a portrait perfectly defined and the love in his eyes was so familiar to her. It was only when the glow around him softened that she realised the boy before her was in fact Gilbert Blythe.

Anne woke suddenly with a gasp of breath, her body sweating through her nightgown. She sat up and looked about the room to get her bearings. She got out of bed so she could cool down and spotted the full moon lighting the way through her window. She opened the window and leaned forward to take a deep breath of the icy cool fresh air. Anne sat down and thought about her dream, what did it mean? Why was she dreaming about Gilbert of all people? Why had she felt so curious yet content to watch him? Of course they had become good friends, they still had their squabbles but they had grown closer recently and talked more often without arguing.  
This was before everything became confusing, mainly after Anne talked with Gilbert about the take notice board. She subtly suggested that Gilbert needed to stake his claim on Ruby before someone else did, but immediately regretted it, when he looked almost disappointed with Anne’s advice. His eyes had looked so dreamy when they started to talk, she almost lost concentration and had to focus on the reason why she was talking to him in the first place.

Anne knew Gilbert was handsome but she would never let him know that, she would never live it down. Yet she couldn’t help but wonder why he looked at her this way, maybe he felt sorry for her and her homely ways and his dreamy eyes were in fact just pity instead. Part of her knew that Gilbert wasn’t that sort of person, he was kind, considerate and loving and she secretly admired him. The problem was, she never felt comfortable with Gilbert knowing this, he was her competition, her rival and she didn’t want to let her guard down.

She wished she had never broached the subject with him at all, as recently Ruby had started getting along particularly well with Moody, so she could have avoided the awkward conversation all together. Anne shook all of these confusing feelings away and decided to put the dream right out of her mind. She had clearly eaten too much cheese before bed and this was the cause of such an unusual dream. She jumped back into bed and lay her head on the icy cool pillow, freeing her mind of any silly thoughts that had previously been keeping her awake. She realised too quickly this would be harder than she thought, as her mind flew excitedly around like a buzzing bee in the moonlight.

Across fields not far away, Gilbert Blythe was also struggling to sleep, he felt on edge and unsettled. He knew why of course, a certain Anne Shirley Cuthbert had kept him awake many a night. His thoughts returned to her arriving at the ice hockey game on Belle weeks ago, her red, fiery hair loose and wild blowing in the wind.  
She looked even more spectacularly beautiful that day, he hadn’t seen her hair like that before and couldn’t take his eyes off her. He had seen her hair messy and braids loose a few times when they had dinner at the Cuthbert’s but nothing quite prepared him for her arrival that day on horseback, so bold and free. It wasn’t just about her hair, it was her ocean eyes, her pink lips, those amazing little freckles and cute dimples, that only appeared when she was really happy or mischievous. More than anything else it was just Anne being Anne, her passionate nature, her bravery and adventurous spirit that made him feel warm inside. She wasn’t like the other girls, she went against the grain, that’s what he admired most about her. Riding her horse like a boy, using her intelligence to achieve her dreams and always standing up for others, no matter what.

His heart almost skipped a beat sometimes when he got close to her and he sometimes feared the butterflies in his tummy were in fact real and could burst out at any moment. He had even named his queen bee after her and loved calling her name, as she buzzed around his head. Gilbert was just so disappointed that Anne didn’t feel the same way about him. He had sometimes felt a glimmer of hope when she looked at him and on occasion could have sworn he could see love in her eyes. It was such a huge kick in the gut when he realised he had been mistaken, he was a fool to ever believe that she could love him. If she would only give him a chance, he believed he could make her so happy. He genuinely felt sorrow, knowing that the love he felt for her, would remain trapped like a caged bird.

He thought back to the pivotal day when he felt his heart snap in two, as she suggested he take notice of Ruby. He was so disappointed at the outcome of the conversation which for a moment he believed was going in a totally different direction. He had hoped she wanted him to take notice of her which was amusing in itself, as he had done so more than a million times already since he had known her. He could literally fill the take notice board with admiration and love when the subject was Anne, but she clearly didn’t want him to. He had to wake up and face reality, Anne was never going to love him the way he loved her. He had to move on and quickly before he made a fool of himself, yet again. Gilbert lay down and attempted to put all thoughts of his queen bee out of his mind, the one with and without wings.

The next morning Anne woke with a start as Marilla shouted upstairs.

‘Anne! Wake up for heaven’s sake, you’re going to be late for school’

Anne quickly got dressed half asleep, had a wash and made her way downstairs for breakfast. Marilla had already laid the table and breakfast was getting cold. She sat down quickly before she received another scolding.

‘Good morning Marilla, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise what time it was, I was in such a deep sleep’

Anne recalled the dream she had but quickly dismissed it from her thoughts. It was almost as if Marilla was reading her mind and she looked across at her with a smirk on her face. 

‘Yes I heard you calling out in your sleep, some fiddlesticks about a boy and a bee.’

Marilla snorted and looked affectionately at Anne who looked straight down into her boiled eggs and toast. Anne answered nervously.

‘Yes, I’m not sure what I was dreaming about, another mad dream I suppose, you know what I’m like with my over active imagination’. Marilla nodded her head in agreement and told Anne to eat up and get herself off to school. Anne ate quickly and tried to calm the blush that appeared on her cheeks at the mention of the boy in question. She grabbed her coat off the hook and could hear Marilla calling from the pantry.

‘Put your coat on before you leave Anne Shirley Cuthbert you will catch a death!’ but Anne was already out of the door and down the steps.

She ran to the barn before she left and said goodbye to Matthew and Jerry who were already hard at work, with a wave and the blow of a kiss she was running down the field faster than her legs could carry her. Matthew noticed as she turned, that a few top buttons at the back of her dress were not fastened but by the time he ran out to catch her, he could only see a glimmer of red and she was gone.

Gilbert did some serious thinking while walking to school, he made up his mind that he would avoid Anne as much as possible from here onward. The whole situation was making him feel awkward and she clearly didn’t like him being around her, so maybe it was for the best. When he was planning this, he knew in his mind that it would be easier said than done but he had to try. He didn’t want to lose their friendship but he couldn’t see any other way to stop this heart ache. If the first plan of avoiding Anne didn’t work then he would act indifferently towards her and aloof, that way they didn’t need to spark up a conversation or get too close. Yes he thought, this is what he would start doing as of today, this is a new day with no mistakes in it yet. Then his face crumpled as he realised it was one of Anne’s sayings and then told his brain to stop taunting him. Gilbert started to pick up pace as he was already late.

As Anne ran faster, the dream she had last night popped into her mind again, she wanted her brain to switch off but it wouldn’t. She decided that she would avoid Gilbert today to avoid any awkward moments between them. She then felt very silly, as he didn’t know about the dream she had, so what did it matter she asked herself. The great thing about dreams is that you can keep them a secret. She never wanted him to know anything about her thoughts and the best way to do this was to keep her distance. 

Gilbert Blythe was one of the Avonlea golden boys, so he would never be interested in her, the truth was he could have the pick of any girl in town. He had never made her feel any less worthy than the other girls but Anne knew she would always be on the back foot of everything in life, so was never surprised when disappointment visited her. The recognition of this spurred her on and she started to run faster as she felt the cold breeze on her neck. She was far too hot to put her coat on, so clutched it in her hand and heaved her school books over her shoulder, as she darted through the trees.

Anne ran around the corner, cheeks flushed and hair a mess, heading to the school door when she stopped frozen in place as Gilbert of all people came running up behind her. He also stopped dead in his tracks as they came to a halt, less than a few steps away from one another. Both breathless, they stood silent, staring, neither able to speak or focus. Gilbert was mesmerized by Anne’s messy hair and flushed cheeks so it was Anne who spoke first.

‘Gilbert, why are you here at this time? You’re never late. You always manage to get in my way one way or another’. Gilbert smirked and answered her with just as much conviction.

‘I could ask you the same question, but as you’re clearly never interested in what I have to say, here be my guest.’ He gestured with his arm for her to walk in first.

Anne huffed and walked towards the door to grab the handle when Gilbert spotted Anne’s buttons were undone at the back of her dress and nearly fainted at the sight of it. Her creamy coloured skin at the top of her back was exposed and he could see tiny freckles making their way further down into her dress. He somehow regained composure and was very impressed with his quick thinking, the last thing he wanted was for Anne to be exposed to the class and be embarrassed in front of everyone.

‘Anne wait!’ he walked slowly towards her and she turned to look at him while rolling her eyes as she answered.

‘Oh my god, what is your problem? We are already late, what could you possibly want to say to me that can’t wait?’

He came even closer now and touched the exposed skin on the top of her back with his bare hands which made her whole body shiver and her hairs stand on end. She stood motionless as he leaned forward, his voice now a whisper close to her ear.

‘The buttons are undone at the back of your dress, here allow me’.

He fastened the buttons with precision and she felt his breath on her cheek, as he reached round to ensure they were fastened correctly. Their eyes met briefly as their breathing quickened, only to be face to face once again in silence. Anne didn’t notice Gilbert's hands shaking as he put them in his pockets and Gilbert didn’t notice Anne’s heart fluttering out of her chest. The spell was broken as the door barged open and they drew apart as Diana leapt forward to grab Anne into a firm embrace. 

‘Anne! Where have you been? Come quick, Charlie’s noticed you and you’re on the board.’

Anne followed Diana in a state of confusion and looked back at Gilbert, who still hadn’t moved, his hands still in his pockets. He eventually walked into the school house wondering how in god’s name she managed to do it, he started the day with every good intention but already the intention was lost and it wasn’t even nine o’clock.


	2. Best Laid Plans

Miss Stacey clapped her hands loudly and gained the attention from the class.

‘Now everyone please take your seats and let’s get on with the work and discussion we have planned for today.’

The class started to settle and everyone took their seats with minimal giggling over the take notice board, apart from Josie who whispered to Anne.

‘So Anne what do you make of Charlie posting on the board about you? Will you let him walk you home later?’ She had a judgmental, sarcastic tone to her voice.

Gilbert looked over having heard the comment and his jaw clenched at the thought, he shook his head. Anne noticing his reaction took it as mockery and responded to Josie before Gilbert got the better of her.

‘I think if Charlie wishes to walk me home, I have to hear it from Charlie’s lips first, not his pen.’ Josie laughed out loud and replied.

‘Oh Anne you are always so self-righteous, just try living a little and have some fun without ruining it for once.’ Josie pursed her lips and looked down her nose at her.

Anne gave her a look of death and turned around in her seat not caring what she thought. Gilbert however, couldn’t help being proud of her response. At the same time he hoped and prayed Charlie would never use his lips for anything, especially where Anne was concerned. Miss Stacey heard the twitter and shouted. 

‘If we continue to abuse the take notice board by constantly bringing the subject into the classroom discussion, I will have no choice but to banish it all together. Now am I understood?’ Everyone fell silent until you could hear a pin drop. Miss Stacey continued talking to the class. 

‘So today I want us to talk about different topics we should address in our newspaper, we need a clear focus on the kinds of subject matter we wish to publish for our readers-any ideas? She looked around the classroom looking for any enlightenment.

‘Let’s start with Moody, any thoughts on the subject?’

Miss Stacey didn’t look away hoping he would come up with a good idea. Moody shifted uncomfortably in his seat eyes wide like saucers, it took him a few seconds to respond.

‘I think maybe we could discuss the local Avonlea Band and encourage new recruits to make the band more up to date so to speak.’ He nodded his head with confidence.  
Josie scoffed at the idea and took no time at all in responding to the comment.

‘Moody we need to discuss important topics in the paper, not how the local savages play music for heaven’s sake!’ she laughed at the notion and looked to Ruby to back her up. Ruby looked over at Moody and smiled sweetly, eager to join in with the discussion.

‘I think that’s a really great idea, I have heard the band play and Moody is really good Miss Stacey. Maybe we could try and encourage a band practice for new recruits, so we can all have a try at learning to play an instrument?’

Moody was smiling from ear to ear and gave Ruby a little nod to acknowledge her input. Josie on the other hand rolled her eyes and elbowed Ruby in the ribs. Miss Stacey looked pleased with the idea.

‘I think that’s a really good idea you two, maybe you could work on it together?’ Ruby looked over at Moody and he smiled openly as they answered ‘Yes’ at the same time and started giggling. 

‘Great that’s settled then, Moody and Ruby will join together to meet with the band, to hopefully arrange new recruits of all ages and write a new article for the paper. Does anyone else have any other ideas?’ Miss Stacey looked around the room eagerly.

Everyone was quiet, so she thought it would be a good time to let them read for a while and have a think.

‘Ok let’s read aloud from our book of the moment which is Walt Whitman’s Leaves of Grass and then after a short break later, we can reconvene and discuss new ideas please. Think carefully this is important, then I will share feedback from last week’s addition and see how you feel about an idea I have for a story’. 

The class looked ahead in thought and started to jot down ideas while Miss Stacey paced the room looking for readers.

‘Ah Gilbert, you were late for class this morning so you can start and I think maybe your partner in crime who was also late, Anne Shirley Cuthbert you can finish it off.’

Gilbert started to blush at the phrase used to describe them. Anne glanced over briefly and caught his eye to only look away quickly and pretend to look in her book. Diana smiled to herself at the comment and her friend’s obvious reaction of discomfort at such a notion. She couldn’t help herself so whispered quietly in Anne’s ear.

‘Partner in crime, what was the crime committed?’ Anne glared at her friend and signaled for her to stop with wide eyes and lips pursed together. Miss Stacey continued looking through her text book and scanned through the pages.

‘So what shall we choose? Yes that would be perfect, a nice short but powerful poem to start with, Fast Anchor’d Eternal O Love’. 

Diana scoffed to herself and looked at Anne with beaming eyes. Gilbert did not dare look up from his book, of all the days this could happen it just had to be today. He took a deep breath and remembered that although the day hadn’t quite started how he had planned, there was still time to rectify the mishaps. He stood up, cleared his throat and started to read aloud.

‘Fast anchor’d eternal, Oh love, Oh woman I love, Oh bride, Oh wife, more resistless than I can tell, the thought of you’. 

Anne couldn’t help but look up from her book to glance at him, as his words were said with such passion and emotion. Gilbert Blythe was a passionate individual alright, he really knew how to project himself in a room. Anne cut in automatically wanting her time to shine, she stood and looked at him but they both continued in unison.

‘Then separate, as disembodied or another born, ethereal, the last athletic reality, my consolation’ Gilbert stopped and looked on with admiration as Anne continued on her own.

‘I ascend, I float in the regions of your love oh man, oh sharer of my roving life.’

The class was deadly silent, Anne and Gilbert stared at one another for a moment, and then Miss Stacey clapped her hands and interrupted the solace.

‘Well done you two, beautifully done, you made up for being late by not even using the book to read from, well memorised. Now let’s answer some questions on this short poem in small groups of four and then we can stretch our legs.’ Diana looked at Anne with a sly look to which Anne immediately responded.

‘He always tries to outdo me and I won’t have it, he was going to recite my part of the poem so I cleverly intervened.’ Diana giggled and looked straight at Anne.

‘You both shared the poem, I thought it was very romantic, like a husband and wife.’ Anne scoffed at Diana. ‘Don’t be ridiculous he was just trying to take my lime light and steal the whole piece for himself and I didn’t let him, victory to me.’ Anne turned her nose up to the ceiling and turned her head slightly. Diana only continued to tease while Anne was getting more irritated.

‘Oh yes he looks positively defeated Anne.’ 

Diana shot a look over to Gilbert and Anne glanced across to see Gilbert smiling to himself. At the same time Diana also noticed Margaret was staring at Gilbert from the front row a lot recently. She had recently blossomed into quite a pretty little thing, all of the boys had taken notice and she had become more confident because of it. She could clearly see who Margaret had taken notice of and she had a feeling she wouldn’t give up until he had noticed her. Gilbert Blythe on the other hand was totally oblivious, as usual his attention was occupied elsewhere. She wanted to see Anne’s reaction to this sudden development so thought she would test the water. 

‘I’ve noticed Margaret appears to be looking at Gilbert a great deal these days, just look at those heart eyes she’s sending his way.’ 

Anne looked over and noticed Margaret was flicking her hair and giggling while talking with Gilbert, she leaned over his desk to point at something in his book before laughing at something he responded with. Anne thought it was utterly ridiculous how she paraded herself around in front of him and the way he was encouraging her was revolting. Her chocolate brown tresses and emerald eyes were so magical in comparison to Anne’s carrot hair and pale skin.

‘I think it’s ridiculous how the only way she can get his attention is by behaving like an idiotic fool, waving her hair around like that, they are welcome to one another.’ Diana sat back and smiled a little at Anne’s reaction which came as no surprise to her bosom friend.

Anne gave Diana that look that meant it was time to stop teasing and luckily she did as Charlie came up behind them.

‘Hello girls, Miss Stacey has asked us to join you to make a group of four for discussion.’ Anne eagerly looked behind Charlie to see who was joining them.  
Gilbert suddenly appeared and Anne took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes and didn’t wait to verbally attack him.

‘Come to gloat have you Gilbert? That not only did you steal my lines of the poem but now you’re going to tell me that your interpretation of the poem is the right one?’ They both sat down, Diana and Charlie followed. Gilbert took his opportunity to act aloof.

‘If you feel so confident in your own interpretation, why are you so bothered about mine? I would have thought with your desire to be only a bride of adventure, you may not care for my good opinion on marriage’ he replied with a cheeky look on his face.

Anne was not used to Gilbert being quite so rude so she felt her blood boiling slightly. 

‘You mistake me, I’m not bothered at all Gilbert, I just wanted to give you the opportunity to be even more self-absorbed than you usually are.’ 

He looked hurt by the comment but she continued to look at him spitefully and looked at Diana to ask a question when Gilbert interjected quickly.  
‘Being self-absorbed is usually one of your traits Anne, making most things about you is usually your specialty.’ 

She glared at him now, remembering his abrupt words all those years ago after his father’s funeral. The way he used this against her now made Anne feel wretched, he knew she was sorry for what she said that day. Gilbert looked down realising what he had said and regretted it instantly.

Anne got up and stormed out of the room, Gilbert watched her leave and fought every bone in his body not to go after her. Outside she found safe haven behind a tree, she felt so angry at Gilbert for what he had said to her, it was cruel. What had gotten into him? Then she started to feel angry with herself for what she had said to provoke him, questioning why she was being rude to Gilbert in the first place. She knew her feelings towards him had changed recently, the way he smiled and the little twinkle in his eye. The way his chocolate brown hair caught the light from different angles, how even being close to him made her feel strange tingling sensations in every part of her body. She must be going mad, she always thought it a possibility and now it was confirmed. She wanted to hit something hard just to get the thoughts out of her head. Anne felt angry with the whole world right now and she didn’t fully understand why. She felt like crying but she wouldn’t, she would never give him the satisfaction. 

Diana went to look for Anne and left Gilbert and Charlie discussing the poet’s interpretation of marriage. Gilbert felt awful, he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. How could he have said that to her? He wasn’t thinking he just retaliated quickly so she wouldn’t notice how hurt he was at her comment. Gilbert may be guilty of many things but being selfish wasn’t one of them. If she really believed he was, he was doomed, he would never win her heart. Judging by her response she hated him now anyway, she couldn’t even bare to look at him. Gilbert suddenly felt sick. 

Charlie turned to Gilbert as he could see he was concerned about the situation.

‘Don’t worry its Anne, she’s just very emotional and unbalanced half the time. My dad said when women are too emotional they end up barren though, so let’s hope Anne starts to control it soon. I would like a family some day and she would need to make herself a good wife.’

Gilbert felt his jaw becoming tense, he could barely breath with how much dislike he felt for Charlie at that very moment. He took a deep breath in and felt his pulse slowing down and then replied abruptly.

‘Charlie, Anne is an amazing person, she has been put on this earth to do amazing things not just be a wife. She is passionate, strong and smart and whoever gets to spend their life with her, is the luckiest person alive. Passion and emotion should never be seen as something negative and in Anne’s case it only enhances her personality for the better. If you don’t understand her, maybe you don’t deserve her.’ He was glaring at Charlie now, daring him to respond with something ridiculous so he could punch him.

Charlie looked a little surprised yet relieved at Gilbert’s revelation about passion, if only a little concerned with how much passion he revealed when talking about Anne. Charlie knew he needed to act quickly and approach Anne later before Gilbert had a chance to use all of his poetic jargon to lure her in. The whole time Diana was waiting in the cloak room for Anne and heard Gilbert's every word. This only confirmed what she already knew though, as predicted, Gilbert was in love with Anne.

Diana was waiting patiently at the door for Anne as she stepped back into the classroom, she popped her arms around her and gave her a hug.

‘Come on, we can all talk sensibly and sort this out, we can’t possibly leave two boys to decipher the meaning of marriage and love now can we?’

They both laughed and returned to their circle where Gilbert had his head down and Charlie looked extremely confused. Anne couldn’t bear to look at Gilbert so looked at Charlie instead.

‘So Charlie, what new things did we discover about the meaning of marriage while I was gone?’

Charlie looked at Gilbert and coughed in response to the question, feeling a little uncomfortable knowing they were discussing her only seconds ago. Before he had time to respond Miss Stacey announced it was time to have a break to stretch their legs.


	3. Waves of Emotion

Anne and Diana sat by the stream during break time sharing jam tarts and ham sandwiches, Diana sensed that it was ok to ask Anne about what happened earlier. 

‘Anne, are you sure you are ok? You seem very quiet?’ Anne stared out across the fields before taking a bite of her jam tart.

‘I’m ok, no thanks to Gilbert, how could he be so mean? I’ve never heard him be so cruel, not to anyone, hateful boy’. Anne’s face was screwed up now, like she could smell something bad. Diana sat back and looked at her friend who was so oblivious to what was going on right under her nose. 

‘I honestly don’t think Gilbert meant any of the things he said and he most certainly would never have intended to hurt you. You two have been getting along so much better recently and you spend so much more time together than you used to.’ Diana paused as she looked at Anne’s raised eyebrow but continued on.

‘What I meant was your family and Gilbert's are very close and lately you have appeared to be more comfortable with one another, especially after Mary's passing.’ 

At the mention of Mary, Anne felt a wave of emotion come over her, she would have hated how she and Gilbert had been arguing. She had asked Anne to take care of him just before she died and she promised she would, even though she stressed his cooking could never be salvaged. They both laughed and laughed. Anne felt the tears coming, she couldn’t stop them. Diana quickly embraced her friend.

‘I’m so sorry Anne I shouldn’t have mentioned Mary it was foolish of me’. Anne hugged her friend tightly and smoothed her hair.

‘No Diana, it’s a good thing, puts things into perspective.’ Miss Stacey called to everyone that break time was over, Diana wiped away Anne’s tears and collected their leftovers. Diana stood and brushed the crumbs off her dress.

‘Are you coming Anne?’ Anne looked out once more across the fields, thinking of Mary and her wonderful smile. Mary would know what to do about all of this she thought.

‘Yes I’ll be along in a minute, I just need to compose myself’.

Diana nodded and touched Anne’s hair affectionately before running up to the school house. Gilbert stood back from the window where he had witnessed the whole event unfold. He hated the world at that moment, but even more so he hated to see her cry, he wanted to run outside and grab her and never let her go. After today’s events he would probably end up with another slate over his head, he was able to laugh at the memory. Then he laughed to himself yet again, wondering how Anne managed to make him feel so wretched, yet so wonderful at the same time. 

Anne made her way up to the school house and stopped to look at the take notice board, she spotted Charlie’s note for her. 

“Anne is a beautiful writer and speaks her mind” not bad for Charlie she thought. Then she noticed lots of comments for Tillie from the Pauls and then one from Moody to Ruby. Just as she was about to walk away she spotted in the corner of her eye an elegantly written notice from Margaret.

“Gilbert Blythe is the most handsome and intelligent boy in the whole of Avonlea”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the predictability of such a comment, then walked up to the classroom feeling even more irritable than she did before. They make a fine match she thought, golden boy and golden girl. However, she only feared it was true rather than believed it to be sincere.   
They all took their seats and felt a lot better after a break from the classroom, so discussion was flowing with regards to ideas for the newspaper. Miss Stacey was eager to tell Anne about the feedback she had on her article about the Mikmaq village.

‘Anne your article was utterly fascinating, everyone was so eager to learn more about their way of life and how they live day to day as a community, very impressive.’ 

Anne sat up proudly with a genuine smile of appreciation at Miss Stacey’s comment and the rest of the class agreed in unison, apart from Josie who rolled her eyes. To Anne’s amazement Gilbert spoke first.

‘I thought the whole article was inspiring, the way they survive as a community, whether it be hunting, making ice hockey sticks, basket weaving, their sense of community and their family unit is so admirable.’ 

Anne looked at him through the side of her eyes not wanting to look directly at him, as his words were so inspiring all by themselves. Gilbert continued unaware.  
‘I’ve heard that their innovation into medicine is incredible and use only natural sources of healing, I would love to learn more about their methods and how they make these amazing herbal remedies using the nature around us’. Miss Stacey clapped her hands in excitement.

‘Gilbert! Yes! That is a wonderful idea!’ Gilbert looked up shocked at Miss Stacey’s enthusiasm and unsure of its intention. Miss Stacey finished her plight.

‘Sorry what I meant to say was, this would make a great piece for the paper. In larger universities now they are looking in to alternative medicine and I’m sure your article might even spark up some further interest outside of Avonlea.’ 

Anne couldn’t believe it, he was stealing her territory, the Mikmaq community was her venture and her project. Gilbert sat back with an excited smile on his face but then thought of a dilemma.

‘How would I be able to venture into their homes without permission, would they not be concerned as to the intention of my study?’ Miss Stacey smiled with a twinkle in her eye and then looked over at Anne.

‘This is why you and Anne will go together’ Anne’s heart skipped a beat and Gilbert swallowed hard. 

‘The Mikmaq community is very fond of Anne and they trust her implicitly. Aluk approached me the other day to tell me how wonderful they think she is. When I suggested Anne returning at some point to research into the life of the village, he was more than happy to accommodate. I will visit Aluk and ask permission for Gilbert to have an introduction to natural medicine and for Anne to mirror the day to day life of a Mikmaq girl. Maybe you can mirror Kakwet? I’m sure she would love that Anne, what do you say you two?’   
Miss Stacey looked very excited and hoped they would agree.

Anne was still imagining her and Gilbert, alone and free to do as they pleased.

‘Yes of course that would be wonderful’ she replied. Gilbert genuinely smiled with excitement at the prospect of learning more about natural medicine and was more than happy to agree.

‘Thank you Miss Stacey, I will most definitely take you up on that’. Miss Stacey looked very happy with the outcome.

‘Wonderful, I will let you both know the day you can visit and don’t forget to let Sebastian know and Matthew and Marilla.’ 

They both nodded in unison, Gilbert looked over at Anne and smiled, suddenly lost in the excitement of the venture. He then considered the long journey to the village, just the two of them, not chaperoned, with only themselves to occupy their thoughts and a lump formed in his throat. Margaret glanced over with a sudden look of disappointment on her face, then towards Anne who smiled back contentedly, pretending not to care one way or the other. Diana waited for Anne to look away before smiling, wondering if Mary was in fact still here in spirit, as only her mischief could be rivaled with such a turn of events.

The class gathered by the take notice board at the end of the day and Moody shouted over to Gilbert that he had a new note on the board. 

‘Hey Gilbert it looks like Margaret is a new fan of yours.’ Moody gestured his eyes towards her, hoping to spark up a conversation between his friend and his new admirer.

The rest of the class giggled and Margaret blushed at the sudden outburst while she was stood next to him. Gilbert looked down embarrassed and then smiled at her not wanting to appear rude. His attention however was taken up with a certain red head, who had suddenly disappeared out of sight. He ran up to the front of the school house leaving Margaret laughing with Tillie and Josie hoping to catch her. He was too late though, Anne had already gone.

Gilbert's walk home was a heavy one, he kept thinking about what he said to Anne and the fact he didn’t get a chance to talk to her to apologize. He would hopefully get some time alone with her when they visited the Mikmaq village, so he could talk with her properly, if there’s anything he learnt from today it was not to pretend to be someone you’re not. Even if Anne didn’t like him, it didn’t mean he had to behave like an idiot and avoid her. He realised that if friendship was all Anne could offer him, then he would take it gladly rather than loose her altogether, he couldn’t bear that. He just hoped she wouldn’t be too cruel with him on the way there. When that tongue of hers is ready for lashing, it doesn’t know when to stop and he wasn’t sure how much his heart could take before it finally broke into a thousand pieces. 

When Gilbert arrived home he could see Bash swinging baby Delly back and forth and side to side, no doubt trying to soothe her with no such luck. He walked over calling loudly over her screams.

‘Bash is she ok? It sounds like she’s very grumpy with you.’ 

Bash looked so happy to see him, he practically embraced him.

‘About time Blythe, where have you been? Please take her and try and get her to stop yelling at me but don’t sing whatever you do, that will make her worse.’

Gilbert tried not to laugh, he always took insults well when it came to his singing. He grabbed her, cuddling her close to get a good look at her. Her cheeks were very red and she was dribbling excessively. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

‘Ahh my poor Delly, Uncle Gilby knows what this is, you poor thing, your daddy has abandoned you in your time of need.’ He shot a smart arse glance at Bash who rolled his eyes.

‘Go on Doc what is it, enlighten me.’ Delly stopped momentarily as the two bantering took her attention. ‘It will be those naughty teeth coming through, red cheeks, dribbling, has she had some very smelly nappies today?’ Bash looked up and smirked.

‘They’re smelly every day Blythe, now who doesn’t know a thing about babies?’

Gilbert turned her round and smelled her bottom, if he wasn’t mistaken she had graced him with a very smelly gift right now. Bash laughed and did a little dance.

‘Good timing little one, uncle Gilby can change you this time, what are uncles for?’

He took her into the kitchen and laid her down to check her bottom and his concerns were right, she did have smelly nappies and her bottom looked sore too.

‘She’s definitely teething bash, we need to bathe her and get some cream on it straight away, let her be without a nappy for a while and she can get some air to it.'

Bash got the water ready while Gilbert cleaned her up and tried to keep her happy for as long as he could, making silly faces and dancing around. Bash looked at him for a moment with love in his eyes, what would he do without this idiot in his life. Who would have thought that young skinny boy that looked like he could be blown over by a gust of wind, would end up being his pillar of strength throughout the biggest storm of his life. Gilbert looked up to see Bash smiling.

‘Are you laughing at me Sebastian?’

Bash smiled at the term of endearment and took the opportunity to say what he should have said weeks ago but didn’t know how.

‘I want you to know how much we appreciate you Blythe, more than you know. I know I don’t say it often, sometimes a man like me can’t quite put it into words, but I’m saying it now, we are so lucky to have you and you mean the world to us.’

Gilbert took a deep breath and while still holding Delly at his side walked over to Bash and hugged him, Delly sandwiched in the middle of them. Both men took turns to kiss her on the cheek as she smiled and giggled for both of them. Gilbert looked him in the eye and grabbed the back of his head. 

‘And for a man who can’t put it into words, you sure as hell didn’t do a bad job.’ Bash laughed a little now. Gilbert passed Delly over to him and went to fetch the cream but before leaving the room he stopped and called to him.

‘Oh and Bash, just for the record, I’m the lucky one.’


	4. Timing is everything

After Anne had done her chores she was trying to find the best time to ask Marilla about her visiting the Mikmaq village again, as the last time she visited she wasn’t happy. At least this time she was being honest with her and surely that would stand her in good stead. Matthew would hopefully side with her and help fight the cause but when Marilla dug her heels in there was no way of digging her back out. Right on cue she interrupted Anne’s thoughts as she shouted upstairs.

‘Anne supper is ready! Be quick about it, what have you been doing up there all this time? I asked you to change the bed not build a new one!’ Anne smiled to herself, Marilla was so comical sometimes.

‘Yes I’m coming Marilla’ Anne ran downstairs taking two at a time whizzing to the bottom and swinging round the banister with a final jump on the wooden floor.

‘For heaven’s sake Anne, you come down those stairs like a herd of elephants, mark my words one of these days you will do yourself a mischief throwing yourself around like some crazy banshee.’

Anne tried to suppress a giggle and she thought it best not to anger her and go and set the table. She needed Marilla in a good mood this evening. Matthew soon joined them, looking very hungry and very happy to finally be settling down for the evening.

‘Oh Matthew you look tired, can I fetch you a drink?’ she walked over to him and hugged him while taking his shoes and putting them by the door ready for the morning. He looked at her affectionately and smiled. ‘Thank you Anne, I think a nice glass of milk will do me nicely then you can tell me all about your day.’ 

He stalled slightly before taking his seat. ‘Oh I was meaning to ask you, I noticed this morning the buttons on your dress were undone at the back but before I could shout you back you had run off. I hope you noticed before you got to school.’ 

Anne turned pink at the thought of Gilbert reaching forward and fastening her buttons so gently and affectionately that she momentarily forgot Matthew asked her question. ‘Anne did you realise before you got to school?’ Anne suddenly looked up ‘Yes I did, thank you Matthew, Diana fastened them for me.’ Matthew smiled and looked relieved. 

Marilla served the supper and Anne continued to light the candles. They talked of the day and what they had done, Matthew told a few funny stories about Jerry milking the cows and spraying the milk in his face. Anne and Matthew laughed and laughed but Marilla shook her head.

‘I sometimes worry about that boy, whatever next- standing on the eggs? Setting fire to the barn?’

Anne stopped laughing, looked at Matthew and then they both laughed some more. Marilla looked at them now and rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling a little at their giggles around the table. Anne thought this would be the perfect time to swoop in, so with everything crossed, she came out with it.

‘Marilla, Matthew, I’ve been asked to take part in a study for the school newspaper. It’s a day of research in a local village to study how women and girls live day to day which will allow me to experience their own community and how it differs from our own’ Anne felt like she had stopped breathing after the outburst.

Marilla looked confused ‘Well it can’t be that different to what you do if it’s a local village Anne. What could possibly be so interesting and different in how they go about their day to day business, what fiddlesticks.’ Marilla looked very confused and looked to Matthew for his reaction.

Matthew looked up towards the ceiling, and then at Anne, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. Anne continued on before she lost her bottle.

‘It’s a day in the life of a Mikmaq woman. Miss Stacey would like me to visit their village and their community, to experience how they live, maybe even shadow Kakwet. It’s in order for us to learn more about how they weave, sew, prepare hunted food and make clothes.’ She looked up at Marilla whose eyes were drawing in to a frown.

‘This is out of the question Anne, I didn’t like you going the first time, not that I had a choice in the matter because you deliberately kept it from me. How can you even consider this? It’s not safe.' Marilla looked at Matthew for support.

Anne was desperate to go so she stayed calm and spoke clearly.

‘Marilla I know I was wrong when I didn’t tell you last time and I apologized for keeping it from you but I’ve learnt from my mistakes and I’m now telling you the truth like you asked. I can assure you its perfectly safe, they are very kind, genuine people who are very welcoming. Gilbert has also been asked to go with me to discover more about medicine, they use lots of natural remedies which are thought to be working very effectively. We will travel together and take care of one another, so please reconsider.’

Anne noticed the phrasing she had used even without thinking, ‘take care of one another’ where did that even come from she thought.

‘Right I see, well that’s a little different, if Gilbert's going with you and Miss Stacey approves then maybe we can think about it. Matthew what do you think?’ Marilla looked over to the brooding man at the end of the table who hadn’t yet spoken on the topic.

‘I think it’s a wonderful idea, Anne will learn so much from the trip and I know Gilbert will take good care of her, so I’m happy for her to go’ he smiled at Anne knowing they were winning the battle. Anne was getting fit to burst with excitement but dare not show it until the boss had spoken. She looked at Marilla who pursed her lips.

‘Right ok just this once’ Anne shot up from her seat and grabbed Marilla in an embrace, kissing her on the cheek with a little squeal, then ran over to Matthew and hugged him tightly ruffling his hair.

‘Now now, calm yourself Anne, all this over exertion will make you internally combust before the week is out and then where will you be?’ Marilla looked wide eyed at Anne with a serious look on her face. 

In unison Anne and Matthew both laughed aloud, Matthew being the first to stop as he noticed Marillas death stare. He walked gingerly towards the fire to smoke his pipe before Marilla internally combusted and set them all on fire. Anne cleared the dishes and danced to her own tune while doing so, not entirely sure what she was more excited about, the visit itself or that a certain someone was accompanying her.

Anne lay in bed thoroughly exhausted from the day’s events, so many things had gone wrong, yet so many things had gone right. She was so happy she was going on an adventure, she was really looking forward to seeing Kakwet and experiencing her day to day life. 

Anne was always so curious when it came to new things, she wondered if Kakwets parents would allow her to visit Anne and spend the day with her? She could come to school with her! How wonderful would that be she thought. Then her thoughts turned to Gilbert, travelling with him, alone and not chaperoned. Why didn’t it worry her as much as it should? Even after the bickering and falling out today she couldn’t help but feel totally comfortable with the fact she would be spending time with him but at the same time she felt so nervous and on edge. 

The truth was she couldn’t think of anyone she would rather share the experience with, she would never tell Diana that of course she would never forgive her. Thank goodness her thoughts were just her own and no one had the power to break into her mind and steal them from her, just the thought of anyone reading her mind made her feel anxious. She fell fast asleep thinking happy thoughts, hoping the queen bee would reappear and return her to the boy in the woods.


	5. Plans turn to fruition

A week had passed by and still no word on the day Anne and Gilbert would be visiting the Mikmaq village, they were both becoming anxious waiting, although neither would admit it. They remained civil with one another in class and tried to avoid arguing or making a scene but both secretly felt an undeniable force to be around one another. When they were working in separate groups discussing poetry or other literary pieces they both eavesdropped into each other’s conversation. They were always interested in what the other thought, mostly similar in their opinions and equally passionate about the text. Anne even found a little interest in geometry when she heard Gilbert try and explain Euclid’s abstract approach to Moody who just stared at him looking very confused. Anne giggled to herself at Moody’s reaction and Gilbert looked over at her and caught her eye with a smile, they both laughed a little together and then quickly looked away. 

They both continued like this for a week, both on their best behaviour, keeping strong opinions to themselves, glances to a minimum and physical contact was non-existent. They may have appeared to be calm and collected from the outside but they both had a bubbling storm brewing beneath the surface. It was hard to tell who would explode first. Anne noticed Margaret wasn’t giving up on Gilbert easily either and had now ventured to asking him many questions about medicine and becoming a doctor, she clearly knew how to get his attention. Their conversation seemed to flow quite easily as she agreed with most things he said and Anne scoffed at the notion that he would find that interesting.

Charlie was sat very quietly hatching his plan to get Anne alone so he could ask to walk her home but every time he went to talk with her, Diana got in the way. He wanted to ask her today before Gilbert managed to ask her first and all was lost. His handsome face and his way with words would certainly leave him for dust. He knew he would just have to take a deep breath, follow her out and ask her quickly before anyone interrupted. She seemed calmer this week and less emotional, so now was his time to strike. He smiled to himself pleased with his clever plan, just as Gilbert came to sit beside him. He took a moment to look at his opposition and noticed his splendid chin. He suddenly started to panic, wondering whether Gilbert's chin was far better than his plan.

Miss Stacey walked excitedly into the room and walked straight to the front to address the class.

‘Ok everyone, great news on the newspaper ventures, firstly Moody and Ruby the Avonlea Band are more than happy for you to write an article about them and to allow boys and girls to attend band practice to try new instruments. They want you both to visit on Monday to discuss how we will arrange this going forward, even discussing the history of the band and then students performing at the county fair!’ 

Ruby and Moody looked at one another with beaming smiles and the rest of class giggled at their obvious attraction. Diana looked over at Anne who looked like she was waiting for a royal announcement to be made, she was leaning forward with an anxious expression. Diana hoped Anne would finally get the news she wanted, even if Anne would never admit it to herself. 

‘Finally, Anne and Gilbert, you have also been given the go ahead and will visit the Mikmaq village tomorrow. You will need to leave first thing, arrange a meeting point and a time so you can travel safely together. Anne do you remember the way?’ Miss Stacey held her crossed fingers up in the air.

‘Yes of course Miss Stacey, I could never forget that, Kakwets directions were so poetic’ Anne smiled remembering them. 

‘Wonderful, that’s settled. How exciting! Can’t wait to hear all about your adventures writers! Class dismissed for today, well done everyone.’

Anne and Gilbert looked over at one another and thought for a moment they may stop breathing with internal excitement. They didn’t show it however, they gathered their books and walked over to get their coats. Anne stepped out of the door and Gilbert followed her still putting an arm in his sleeve when he spoke.

‘Anne what time and where would you like to meet tomorrow?’ Anne smiled to finally hear his voice speaking directly to her after a long week of silence.

‘Shall we say 7am by the lake? We can both ride our horses, it means we will get there so much quicker.’ Gilbert nodded approvingly thinking back to her riding Belle that day and felt his cheeks turning red just at the thought.

‘Yes that sounds perfect. Actually I was hoping if you’re not too busy right now we could..’ Before Gilbert could finish his sentence Charlie came barging in and stepped in front of him.

‘Sorry Gilbert I just need to talk with Anne.’ Gilbert stepped back and Anne lost sight of him for a moment. Charlie continued on unaware of Anne’s irritation at the interruption.

‘I was hoping maybe I could walk you home today if you would allow me?’ Anne was so shocked she could barely string two words together and she felt so awkward in front of Gilbert. She wanted to dig a hole and get in it. Charlie looked at her with such eager eyes and his leg was shaking with nervous energy that she felt sorry for him a little.

‘Err yes of course that would be fine.’ Charlie’s face lit up and his leg stopped shaking. Anne felt a little nauseous all of a sudden. Charlie stepped aside as Gilbert reappeared behind him, a look of complete confusion on his face.

‘Excuse us Gilbert, Anne shall we?’ Charlie gestured towards the path with his arm.

Anne didn’t dare look at Gilbert as she walked down the path, she couldn’t bear it. He was probably laughing at the predicament she had found herself in, thinking it was highly amusing that she had to endure the walk home with Charlie of all people. She saw Gilbert walk onto the path home on the opposite side of the trees, as Charlie began talking about the weather. She suddenly noticed a glimpse of his red lumber jacket, peeking through teasing her. Gilbert walked in unison with every step she made, with only nature separating them. Charlie suddenly raised his voice to get her attention.

‘Anne did you hear me?’ Charlie stared at her with inquisitive eyes.

‘No I’m sorry I was just a little distracted, what did you say?’

‘I was just saying my father was discussing how passion and emotion can make a woman barren, did you know that? It’s such a worry, especially for you as you are always so emotional all of the time. I think you should start to think about this if you are to become a good wife.’ 

He looked ahead totally oblivious to the insult. Anne turned to look at him in complete shock, almost lost for words until she conjured some up especially for him.

‘How dare you Charlie Sloane! Firstly you know nothing of emotion or passion because you are a long streak of water. Secondly I have no intention of being your wife so it is no concern of yours. Thirdly I have been put on this earth to be more than just a wife and I intend to achieve every dream and every ambition that I am capable of, passion and emotion will only help me in achieving them.’ 

She stood breathless almost daring Charlie to try and respond, so she was surprised when he did.

‘Oh I see, sorry I never meant to upset you, I honestly didn’t realise how much you wanted to go out into the world and explore things, a lot of the girls around here just want to get married and become a wife.’ He looked at her sincerely not knowing how his words had hurt her. She looked away and sighed heavily. Charlie was disappointed with her revelation but he wasn’t surprised. He had a feeling Anne was a bit too wild for him.

‘I should have listened to Gilbert, it appears he was right on both accounts’ he smiled at her now.

‘What do you mean? Right about what? I can assure you he probably isn’t’ she huffed.

‘I think you underestimate him Anne, he said you were strong and smart and whoever gets to spend their life with you will be the luckiest person alive.’ 

Anne could not believe her ears and was for the first time at a loss for words. Why was it, when she heard that Gilbert had said something nice about her, she felt like nothing else mattered. The thought of him saying those things about her made her heart race and her body feel warmth she had never experienced. Charlie cleared his throat a little to get her attention and interrupted Anne’s train of thought.

‘So shall we agree for arguments sake that you and I are worlds apart and want different things? However, I will still walk you home if you will allow me Miss Cuthbert?’ Charlie smiled and looked ahead at the path that led to green gables, Anne nodded and walked on. 

Anne started to think about what Charlie said about becoming barren because of being too passionate and couldn’t help but question him.

‘Charlie is it really true what your father said about women becoming barren?’ Anne looked at him with concern in her eyes and he couldn’t help but look at the floor when he responded.

‘I thought it was true because my father told me it was but after talking to Gilbert he said it was nonsense, so now I’m even more confused. Gilbert is a medical man after all so I think he would know better than anyone if it was true. He seemed quite adamant about it actually and said that if anything to be passionate is always a positive thing.’ 

Anne sighed with relief and secretly admired Gilbert’s response to Charlie even if she was a little embarrassed at the thought of him discussing her passionate nature.

They both walked in silence until they reached the gate, yet a secret agreement had been formed that they would never venture into this territory again. As they waved a friendly goodbye, Anne was already thinking about a certain someone, who had yet again left her with a very peculiar feeling, of uncertainty and reassurance at the same time.

Gilbert walked home and kicked every branch and every stone he came across. How could she walk home with him? They have nothing in common, polar opposites, what was she thinking? Then he started to get angry with himself and realised Anne had every right to walk home with Charlie if that’s what she wanted. He just couldn’t bear the thought of him looking at her and touching her, his fists clenched just thinking about it. 

The truth was Gilbert was more frustrated with himself, he should have spoken up and asked Anne to walk home with him instead, but he didn’t want to put her in that situation. It wasn’t fair to her for them both to stand there demanding she choose who to walk home with, that would be awful. Charlie had finally used his lips and not his pen as Anne had suggested, it was more than Gilbert was capable of.

He finally reached home feeling foul in every way possible, his only solace being in so many hours he would be with her again. He had the whole day to make it up to her or to try at least, but what if she didn’t want him to? He pushed all of those negative thoughts to the back of his mind and decided that tomorrow would be momentous. It was a day of learning and trying new things, so he would stare danger in the eye and swallow it. Tomorrow was the day he would do everything in his power to impress Anne Shirley Cuthbert, even if he had to die trying.


	6. Passed all fences

Gilbert woke up with the sunshine peeking through the window, he rolled over and stretched out his legs. He sat up quickly realisation hitting him that today he was meeting Anne and needed to be at the lake for 7am. He looked at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief it was only 6am. He walked over to open the curtains and was very impressed with how beautiful the day had started, the sun was shining, the sky was bright and the birds were singing. He had a wash and got dressed, making an effort to look considerably smart but casual. He even attempted to style his hair but then gave up when it wouldn’t do what he wanted it to. He had a spring in his step and whistled as he made his way to the kitchen and could hear Bash and Delly up to mischief in the kitchen. 

‘Good morning my lovely ship mates how are we this fine morning?’ he grabbed some coffee from the pot and gave Delly a big kiss before sitting down next to her. Bash looked over with a surprised look on his face that told Gilbert he was ready to ridicule him in some way.

‘Now why is Doctor Blythe so full of good spirits this morning when normally it takes you at least two cups of coffee and two bowls of porridge before you can string a sentence together?’ 

‘Can’t I just be in a good mood? The sun is shining, the birds and bees are happy in their surroundings and so are we.’ He smiled and laughed welcoming the bowl of porridge Bash put in front of him. Bash still looked suspicious so started to dig a little further, he knew Gilbert better than anyone and he was hiding something.

‘Blythe I know when you’re hiding something, what is it? Are you meeting someone?’ he waited for his response, getting ready to make fun at his reply.

‘Yes I am meeting someone, we are going to the Mikmaq village so I can learn about natural medicine from the famous medicine woman. The person I’m going with will be learning about the way of life for a Mikmak woman. It’s going to be very educational and thought provoking.’ Bash was already laughing inside and he couldn’t contain it any longer.

‘So would this certain someone be Anne by any chance?’ his eyes wide with anticipation.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling ‘Yes it might be, but that has nothing…’

Gilbert couldn’t even finish his sentence before bash was up out of his chair, dancing back and forth shouting happily.

‘I knew it, I knew it was Anne, there’s only one girl who can make you smile like that and act like a moke!’ Delly giggled at her father’s dance routine but Gilbert shook his head and got up out of his chair to make his way to the door.

‘When you have quite finished Sebastian, I am likely to be gone the whole day, so don’t wait up and before you say anything, yes I will take care of Anne.’ He shouted across the kitchen. Bash followed him to the door as Gilbert walked down towards the barn.

‘I was thinking it was more likely she will be taking care of you Blythe but whatever you say. Just don’t do anything stupid ok? Remember honesty is the best policy, don’t shy away from your feelings. There’s no time like the present, remember that!’ he shouted playfully.

Gilbert looked back and gave a salute to his captain, shook his head and quickly set to saddling his horse. He worked fast now and efficiently, the last thing he wanted was to be late for her.

Anne was already saddling Belle when she heard Matthew and Marilla making their way to the barn.

‘Now are you sure you have everything?’ Marilla was looking anxious so Anne tried to dispel her fears.

‘Marilla please don’t worry, they are the most wonderful people and will do everything in their power to make today so special for us. I think if you met them you would understand.’ She smiled at her and rubbed her arm with affection.

‘I know Anne I just worry that’s all, now don’t forget to eat or you will end up in a ditch somewhere.’

‘Marilla please don’t start this again, I have never in my life ended up in a ditch.’ She laughed to ease the tension and Matthew called her over to tell her it was time to go.

They both waved her off and Anne sighed with relief that this was finally happening. The sun was shining, the blue sky was just indescribable and the birds were happier than she had ever heard them. She had just enough time to plait her hair down her back in one braid and tied it with Marillas ribbon that matched her blue coat. She didn’t need her hat as the warmth from the sun was already warming her face and she felt perfectly comfortable in the morning hue. She took no time at all to get to the lake and spotted Gilbert waiting and he waved across to her. She noticed immediately how handsome he looked in his beige coat and smart shirt and took a deep breath before trotting over to him.

‘Good morning Gilbert, isn’t it a beautiful day? It’s just perfect for our little adventure’ she smiled already feeling at ease with just the two of them. 

Gilbert couldn’t help but look at her, her cheeks were flushed from the ride over and she had undone the buttons on her coat which revealed her fitted blouse underneath. He answered quickly before she noticed he was staring.

‘It is, we couldn’t have asked for more could we?’ he looked over at her with a cheeky smile and gestured for her to take the lead with Belle.

‘So is it far? How do you remember how to get there if it was so long ago?’ He looked at her as he waited for a response always worried he would say something to anger or contradict her.

‘Oh Gilbert I couldn’t forget such poetic directions if I tried, the way Kakwet described it was truly magical.’ He admired Anne’s eyes as they sparkled when she spoke, he loved it when she was passionate about something she was describing. 

‘Please tell me what she said, I would love to hear it.’ He waited and hoped she would honour his request. Anne smiled back at him then looked ahead before answering slowly and using her arms to gesture in different directions.

‘Passed all fences, away from the ocean, to the dead tree, find the thin water that moves, travel upstream until all around you is green trees, walk with the water the way the sun goes down until the land goes flat and open.’ Anne looked across at Gilbert who hadn’t taken his eyes off her once.

‘That is beautiful Anne, almost like a poetic paradise’ he was looking so deeply into her eyes that she had to look away before she was totally transfixed. She then laughed at his choice of phrasing that was identical to those she used upon hearing it for the first time. 

Their journey together was so far a very pleasant one, they spoke about their families and school. They laughed at the same things, Jerry’s stories and Delly mishaps which then lead to Bash and his hilarious antics around the house. Their conversation was just so easy, it flowed naturally and had no pretense at all. Anne realised very quickly that they got on better together when they were alone, away from prying judgmental eyes and interference. Anne suddenly had an urge to ask Gilbert a question that had been playing on her mind all night. She knew the subject itself was sensitive and possibly embarrassing but she felt so relaxed with him now, she was gaining confidence.

‘Gilbert can I ask you something of a personal nature?’ 

Gilbert swallowed hard and was afraid of what was coming next. He knew Anne well enough to know that if she wanted to know something she wouldn’t let up until she knew it. Her eyes however conveyed a look of vulnerability so he responded quickly in case she thought he didn’t want to comply.

‘Yes of course Anne, you can ask me anything, you know that.’ He smiled sincerely and she immediately felt comfortable.

‘Charlie mentioned yesterday when he walked me home that when women are passionate and emotional it can lead to them not being able to have children, is this true? I’m sorry to have to ask you this but I was so worried about it and I know you have medical experience and thought you might be able to help me.’ 

She breathed in quickly and looked down embarrassed realising she had probably said too much. Gilbert looked over at her, noting her embarrassment and was very annoyed at Charlie for actually saying that to her, when he told him it was nonsense.

‘Anne I can safely say that in my medical experience I have never once made any connection to women becoming infertile by having a passionate and emotional nature. In fact I doubt it has anything to do with it, sometimes it’s just how we are made. Women being passionate will always be something to be admired. I would imagine the emotion and passion you speak of would only lead to other activities to make a marriage even stronger with or without children.’

Gilbert almost gasped at his own outburst and hoped his insinuation of intercourse had gone unnoticed. Anne thought about it for a moment and seemed a lot happier after hearing it, she did notice his comment and thought she knew what he meant by activities. She had unfortunately witnessed and heard many an activity while in service but she was hoping that her own experience would be more magical and special than those she had the displeasure of seeing. She was extremely grateful to Gilbert for being honest with her. Gilbert on the other hand was now imagining activities with Anne which happened on a regular basis, he couldn’t help it.

‘Thank you Gilbert I feel so much better after talking with you, I told Charlie he was ridiculous of course and said he didn’t know a thing about it.’ She laughed a little now at remembering his face when she shouted at him. Gilbert had a look of concern on his face.

‘What else did Charlie say then?’ he pretended to look calm and collected.

‘Oh he mentioned a few things about marriage and being a husband, nothing of consequence really.’ Anne remembered the words he had relayed to her from Gilbert, they now echoed in her ears until it hurt. She dare not believe for a second they were true, Charlie was probably playing a cruel joke.

‘So did you enjoy your walk home together?’ Gilbert didn’t want to hear the answer but had to ask the question before his head exploded.

‘Not at first no but after we talked and we understood one another it improved slightly and then he actually surprised me a little. Who would have thought it? Charlie Sloane surprising Anne Shirley Cuthbert?’ she laughed a little knowing the outcome was only that they would be friends and were worlds apart from being anything else.

This was not the answer Gilbert was hoping for and at that moment he felt completely helpless. The unthinkable nightmare was becoming true, she would start walking home with Charlie every day, then they would announce they were courting, then eventually their engagement. Gilbert felt nauseous at the thought. Anne would become Mrs Sloane, trapped in the house, not able to escape. Her ambitions shattered, her passion slowly losing its flame like a candle dying. His Anne with an E with her wings clipped, not able to soar to the highest heights he knew she could reach.

Anne noticed Gilbert’s reaction to her comment and wondered why he looked so sad. He looked almost disappointed with what she said. Did she say something out of turn or to offend? Gilbert must have misinterpreted what she said maybe. Anne was the first to break the silence.

‘Gilbert are you ok? I haven’t upset you have I or said something wrong?’ the look in her eyes was genuine and he realised she had no idea how she had hurt him. He suddenly remembered Bash’s last words at the door this morning, so thought he would bite the bullet.

‘No of course not, I just wanted you to know that I, well I, what I’m trying to say is that for some time now I have had..’ he stalled and couldn’t find the words, he was afraid. His fear always got the better of him and now he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He finished his sentence with the first thing that popped into his head.

‘I have been missing Mary and sometimes I get lost in thought that’s all.’ He felt guilty for using Mary as an excuse and if she had been there she would have hit him over the head. It wasn’t all a lie of course, he did always think of her but that wasn’t what he wanted to say to Anne of course.

‘Oh me too Gilbert, just the other day I got upset thinking of Mary and had a little cry with Diana. You know you can always talk to me don’t you? She reached over and grabbed his hand rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. Just the touch of her was enough to kill him there and then, he felt it in places he didn’t care to admit. He rubbed her hand in response and their hands stayed together for a while until the path narrowed and they were forced into single file and had to let go.

Anne enjoyed holding his hand, his hands were so warm and they seemed to fit perfectly with hers, like a puzzle joining together. She hoped she had made him feel a little better, it looked like she did. She looked back at him to make sure he was ok and he smiled at her like only Gilbert Blythe could ever look at her, his eyes warm with love and affection. She felt goose bumps on the back of neck and a tingling sensation all over her body. She then quickly told herself that this strange feeling was the result of the spring breeze through the trees not a certain young man travelling behind her.

As they arrived at the Mikmaq village they tied their horses to a tree and continued on through the clearing. Gilbert was amazed at what he witnessed, wigwams, camp fires cooking food, people making clothes, children weaving, it was just so busy. Aluk spotted them first and waved with a smile as he made his way over to them. Kakwet then shot up from a log and ran over to greet Anne, looking very excited. 

‘Anne it is so good to see you! I have missed you so much’ she embraced her friend and then looked over at Gilbert with a shy smile.

‘I’ve missed you too, it’s been too long. We are so excited to see what you have planned for us! Anne squealed. ‘Do you remember Gilbert?’ she gestured her arms to introduce him. Gilbert lifted his hat off out of respect.

‘Yes I do, from the iced lake, you bought one of our hockey sticks.’ She said shyly.

‘Good day Kakwet it’s wonderful to see you again and thank you so much for allowing us to visit your amazing home, it really is a hub of life.’ He said looking around the camp. Kakwet looked a little shy again but smiled back at Gilbert with a nod.

Aluk made his way over at last, he was stopped several times on his way over by hunters and others asking for help and advice.

‘Anne it is good to see you again and young man nice to see you too. I hope your hockey stick made you play better.’ He laughed a little.

‘I have yet to find out sir but please call me Gilbert.’ Gilbert offered his hand and Aluk shook it with a smile. ‘Bert I like that name, short and simple like Aluk.’ Anne laughed at this and Gilbert smiled, not bothering to correct him, he was happy for Aluk to call him anything, he was pretty intimidating.

‘Now come this way and I will take you to your spot, today you will learn as much as you can about our way of life. Not too much though we don’t want outsiders knowing too much.’ He had a serious look on his face and it immediately made sense to them, a lot of locals didn’t approve of the mikmaq community and were very rude about them.

At that moment a few young girls around Kakwets age came running over giggling at the sight of these unusual looking strangers and wanted to get a good look at them. Their eyes went wide at the sight of Anne’s hair and one girl touched the back of Anne’s braid with her hand and whispered something to Kakwet. Anne smiled.

‘Oh I know my hair is an awful colour.’ She laughed and rolled her eyes, she was so used to saying it. Kakwet shook her head.

‘No she said your hair is beautiful like fire.’ Anne blushed and Gilbert responded.

‘Yes it certainly is, a bit like her temper.’

Anne looked at Gilbert who had a playful look on his face and she smiled out of the corner of her mouth before pretending to whack him over the head. The girls laughed at the gesture and all stared at Gilbert for longer than they should, then whispered again to Kakwet. She looked at Gilbert to get his attention.

‘They say they will call you the warrior, your jaw is strong and can fight well in battle.’ Kakwet giggled and looked to Anne who couldn’t wait to respond.

‘I think I prefer Bert.’ 

They all laughed now with ease and Aluk started to walk across the camp in a hurry eager to get on with his duties, everyone followed suit quickly. 

‘Anne you must go with Kakwet and she will show you where to go and what to do.’ He pointed towards a group of ladies who were busy doing all sorts of things. They swiftly walked away and Anne looked back at Gilbert and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back to let her know he was ok being left alone.

‘Now Bert, you come with me. I will take you to the medicine woman’s camp. She does not know much English but we have one of our people to help with the translation. She will teach you all you need to know. You must keep up with her teaching and watch what she does, do not take your eyes off her. It will be good to take notes.’

Gilbert listened intently and was growing more excited by the second, he couldn’t wait to meet her. Aluk brought them to an extremely large wigwam which was almost like four wigwams joined together. Inside were several big black pots, some with little embers underneath that made the contents simmer slightly, some were very unusual colours. There were cloths laid out on wooden bases which contained leaves, plants and bark, some crushed and others still intact. Labelled pots were on shelves, one after the other, neatly in little rows adorning every colour you could think of. Gilbert was in paradise.

‘Aluk this is incredible, I can’t believe it.’

He looked around genuinely amazed at the sight of all before him. Aluk watched his reaction proudly and made his way further to the back of the room where the medicine woman sat quietly on the floor working. She was a tiny lady with the most beautiful silver hair he had ever seen and her skin was beautifully clear. She looked up at them, nodded and got to her feet pretty quickly considering she was old. Aluk introduced him in mikmaq language.

The medicine woman leaned forward towards Gilbert and touched his cheek and said his name.

‘Bert’. He blushed slightly and replied with a smile.

‘Yes it is lovely to meet you, thank you for your time today its means a lot to me.’ Aluk translated for him and the medicine woman smiled again looking deep into his eyes.

‘What would she like me to call her, medicine woman seems a little impersonal.’ Gilbert asked Aluk with a concerned look on his face. Aluk translated and said something to Amu to the medicine woman and she let out a wicked laugh that made Gilbert smile from ear to ear.

‘Amu Elege.’ She said with her hands on her hips and laughed wickedly again.

‘Amu Elege sounds beautiful, is that her real name?’ Gilbert asked Aluk.

‘No it is like Bert for you, how do you say like short name?’ he looked to Gilbert for recognition. 

‘Ahh yes that’s right a nick name, I like it. It rolls off the tongue. Does it have a meaning?’ he asked Aluk.

‘Oh yes of the highest rank, it means Queen Bee.’ Aluk looked proudly at Amu. Gilbert swallowed at the parallel of nick naming his own queen bee at home and then thought immediately of Anne.

‘It’s beautiful. Well I am very excited to get started Amu, please boss me around as much as you need to, I’m happy to take direction.’ Aluk laughed and said something to Amu then quickly departed with a wave and disappeared out of sight. 

Anne was on the other side of the camp and was busy with Kakwet and the females of the community showing her other forms of basket weaving and making hair ties with special coloured beads and feathers. Anne was in her element, choosing different shades and choosing the most exotic feathers from a huge basket. Anne was very inquisitive about what she would be learning today so couldn’t wait to ask Kakwet.

‘Please tell me I’m so excited, what will we be doing today? I want to learn everything there is to know so I can write the most amazing article about you.’ She smiled genuinely at Kakwet with admiration in her eyes.

‘Well after weaving and making clothes we normally cook the food that has been hunted. We can make soups, broths and sauces. The hunters will be back any minute so we will go and see what they have managed to find, they have been gone for 3 days. It could be fish, rabbits or even a moose if they have been lucky, this will feed us for many weeks ahead and its fur will also keep us warm in the winter.’ She looked ahead a little pensive in thought.

‘Are you ok? You look worried about something?’ Anne looked over at Kakwet concerned for her friend.

‘It’s just the poachers, they are growing in size and seem to follow our path. They also do not kill the animal in the right way and leave it in pain. They are not nice people.’ She said looking afraid.

‘They sound very cruel and selfish. Why in the world would anyone do that?’ Anne put her arm around her friend. Kakwet changed the subject.  
‘So after cooking we go down to the river and wash our clothes, then we have a bathing ritual in the river and show appreciation to our majestic warrior Glooscap who is kind, benevolent and has magical powers.’ She looked excited and so did Anne who looked fit to burst.

‘That sounds like the most thrilling experience I have ever heard of. A ritual in the water to appreciate a magical warrior! Oh my!’ she squealed with delight.   
Anne was taking notes while the others gathered their beads, feathers and sewing equipment. She made a note of how her life was in many ways similar to Kakwets, the only main difference was that she didn’t go to school. The chores were the same, cooking, cleaning and washing. Here at the mikmaq village they cooked on a fire, at home it was a stove. We cleaned with a broom and a duster, they used a broom made with porcupine and a duster made with animal skin. Instead of washing clothes in a tub with soap they washed in the river using elder flower. 

Their day to day routines were the same but using different resources. When it came to a profession, every person in the community had a job and a purpose. Family was very important and they joined around the campfire at night to tell stories and legends, similar to how she would read from Jane Eyre with Matthew and Marilla. Milestones in younger life were measured the same but with different circumstances, like being accepted into college compared to becoming a man when you hunt your first moose. So different yet so similar in its aim of progression, Anne was starting to realise they were in fact so alike. Her thoughts turned to Gilbert, she wondered if he was enjoying himself and immediately had an image of him flitting from one thing to another, with excitement not knowing where to look first. The thought made her smile, she was so happy she came with him.

Amu was showing Gilbert so many different things, little pots with crushed seeds that were for indigestion, ground juniper was boiled then put through a sieve to help relieve kidney stones and other bladder infections. He was totally blown away with all of the natural remedies and cures that were right under his nose, he couldn’t believe this was the first time he was discovering them. Even simple things like the alder tree bark mixed with peppermint then wrapped in a towel around the head relieved migraines and the white spruce tree boiled with green blade helped with sore throats and colds. Gilbert took a mental note of that green looking potion, he had a sore throat starting and would ask Amu if he could try a cup before he went home.

Luckily there was a translator in the camp who was helping to explain everything but he could tell that Amu was truly inspirational to everyone around her, her passion for medicine was astronomical. He also adored her wicked laugh which made her even more interesting, she definitely lived up to the queen bee name. He had a feeling Amu understood more than she let on, as she answered sometimes before the translator started. Amu suddenly gestured excitedly to Gilbert asking him to come and join her next to a boiling pan with several little pots sealed tight. He soon realised this meant they were more hazardous than the others, Amu called the translator over too so he knew it was important.

‘What are these Amu?’ he looked excitedly at the pots that all looked particularly mysterious.

‘A lot of our natural remedies are connected to folklore and legends, this purple pot here is used to help make babies, the woman and the man drink the potion and the god of fertility encourages the arrival of a baby. This golden mixture is made from the golden thread tree and when drank with juniper helps you to become brave and noble like a warrior. In times of war this was used on many occasion and our community have witnessed great power from this.’ 

Gilbert listened to Amu then the translator, he was transfixed. Anne would love this he thought, all this talk of magical powers and legends. Gilbert noticed another green mixture that Amu had just made with so much care and attention, with a snip of a leaf here and little splash of something there.  
‘What about this one?’ Gilbert asked peering into the pot.

‘Ahh this one is only used occasionally for pain relief for severe injury and in years gone by it was used against the enemy during battle as a truth potion. It makes you feel light headed and euphoric but at the same time you lose all inhibition and only the truth escapes your lips. It came in handy when the enemy were hiding things and we wanted to know their plans.’ Amu smiled a devilish smile and carried on finishing the potion.

‘This is just fascinating it really is.’ He sat in amazement taking notes and wondering how long he would have here today to really take everything in, it was like a dream come true.

Amu stood up quickly and made a gesture for Gilbert to gather his things. She gathered the potions she had just made and quickly added them to the shelf with the others, leaving a few in cups that she had not yet had chance to bottle up. She made her way out of the tent with Gilbert, the translator following behind. Amu took his hand and pointed towards the trees and spoke.

‘She said she would like to take you to the river now to look for sweet grass and golden thread, she said I am no longer needed.’ Gilbert shook the translators hand and said a genuine thank you to them like only Gilbert Blythe could. Amu took Gilbert's hand and they walked together on another adventure towards the river.


	7. Moment of truth

Anne and the other women were by the stream washing clothes, at first they bent over the water dipping the smaller clothes in and out but then when they had to wash bedding and blankets the ladies took off their top coats to leave only thick cotton vests with no buttons and a round neck. They were quite fitted though almost like a chemise, then they lifted their skirts in a magical twist that allowed them to paddle in the water to wash the larger sheets together.

Anne was a little unsure at first but then Kakwet assured her no men from the village would venture here as they knew it was washing time. Anne took off her shirt now and stood in her chemise, Kakwet looked and giggled as without a corset they both looked very womanly stood next to one another. Anne hitched up her skirt and Kakwet helped her to pin it up the underside of her bloomers and it worked a treat, bear arms and bare legs, what would Marilla say. Anne couldn’t wait to get in the water, so she jumped in without a care in the world, splashing and laughing, until her chemise and skirt were a little wet. She didn’t care, she could dry off in the sun before she returned to the camp.

Gilbert and Amu were now by the river and she was pointing to different plants and trees, then pointing to parts of the body that they could heal. She sometimes did the sound effects too which Gilbert thought was very funny. He thought she was truly amazing in every way. She looked around but by the look on her face she couldn’t find what she wanted. She gestured to Gilbert to walk further down the river so he took her hand and off they went. When they arrived at another spot Amu clapped her hands together and smiled. She had found what she was looking for and looked very happy. She asked Gilbert to gather the golden thread and sweet grass, pointing to the pattern on the plant and smoothing it gently in her fingers like it was a new born baby. They suddenly heard laughter coming from behind the trees, Amu smiled and put her finger against her lips to tell Gilbert to be quiet. Kakwet shouted across to Anne.

‘It’s time for the ritual Anne, follow me as I go.’

The women gathered in the river in small circles of six and held hands, they looked up to the sky and started to sing a beautiful song. Anne had never heard anything so magical in her life. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky and tried to join in as best she could. They all walked to join in the middle still holding hands and the song turned into a chant, they skimmed their hands into the water as they moved back out and the water splashed their faces and their clothes. They kissed the hand of the person to their left, then their right and then held their hands up to the sky still joined together in unison.

Amu led Gilbert to a spot behind a tree, so they were hidden from view but could see the river open up ahead. She looked ahead and then moved his face in the direction she wanted him to look but still held her fingers against her lips to warn him to be quiet. 

He couldn’t quite believe his eyes at first and thought maybe Amu had slipped something into his drink and he was hallucinating. It was Anne, his Anne, wearing only her underwear on top with her skirt hitched up revealing her beautiful long legs and her perfect porcelain skin. Her chemise was wet and he could see the shape of her breasts as it clung to her skin, her little freckles travelling a little further down, as he had imagined they would. He suddenly felt very hot and a little breathless at the sight of her but he couldn’t stop looking. He had never seen anything quite so beautiful in his life and he wanted to take it all in so he could save it in his memory forever. Amu looked up at him and smiled as she followed his gaze to Anne.

‘Ahh you want fire?’ she whispered waiting for an answer.

‘Oh yes I want fire alright, she is my, how do I put it? Queen bee.’ he put his hand against his heart. Amu put her hand on his cheek and tapped it playfully.

‘Bert and Fire make happy home.’ Her playful laugh returned.

‘Come we go.’ She grabbed his hand again and led him back away from the river. Gilbert looked back at Anne one last time just to check she was real and it wasn’t a dream.

When the ritual had finished Anne and the rest of the women hung the washing on the trees and the larger sheets were placed flat on the river side on a wooden rack. Then they lay on the grass to dry their wet clothes in the sun. Anne was in her element, in her natural state, appreciating nature accompanied by kindred spirits. Kakwet looked over at Anne and took her hand in hers, they both smiled at one another and sat quietly content knowing that today would be a treasured memory. 

Gilbert and Amu had an interesting walk back to camp, she collected lots of different leaves and shrubs and laughed mischievously while occasionally saying the word fire. Gilbert just shook his head and smiled while holding her tight to ensure she didn’t fall. Returning with an injured queen bee would not be amusing. As they arrived back at the medical tent Aluk was waiting for them making hockey sticks by the fire, he looked up and smirked at the sight of them holding hands.

‘Ahh there you are, I was starting to think you had fallen in the river.’ He gave a knowing nod to Amu who looked coyly and then back to Gilbert. Gilbert felt his cheeks flush remembering the sight of Anne in the water but quickly cleared his mind of impropriety.

‘Amu has been amazing, I can’t thank her enough for everything she has taught me today, truly inspiring.’ 

Gilbert looked down at Amu with a look of admiration. Aluk looked at them both in turn and laughed to himself at the unlikely friendship that was forming. Amu gestured to Gilbert to return to the medicine tent, she seemed to be walking faster now so he presumed the day of teaching was coming to a close. 

Gilbert didn’t know what the time was but he had a feeling it was late afternoon. Amu started to gather little pots from the floor and started to put lids on certain potions and medicines that had been left to breath. Gilbert started to help her by passing them up to her, to save her bending down. Once they had cleared everything away, Gilbert gathered his bag and his note books and placed the valuable research carefully inside, he couldn’t wait to read through it later. He approached Amu to say a proper thank you for such a wonderful day.

‘Amu this has been the most insightful day and I can’t thank you enough for everything. I’m not sure if you fully understand what I’m saying but I think you are one of the most amazing women I have ever met.’ He held her hand and kissed it. She looked at him with admiration and tapped his cheek one last time.

‘Bert is good man, queen bee is fire.’ Her wicked laugh bounced off the walls of the tent and Gilbert couldn’t help but smile.

‘Oh I nearly forgot before I go, I have a sore throat.’ He pointed to his throat and mimicked a cough.

‘Could I try your green potion to help soothe it?’ he looked at her with hopeful eyes, it would be even better if he could try one of the remedies. 

Amu was already looking through the shelves, she stalled a little while she found the right one but then returned with a cup of green liquid and gestured for Gilbert to drink it back in full. He followed instruction but winced a little at the flavour and after taste, the aftermath was warm and tingly on his throat. Gilbert’s throat almost felt instantly numb, he couldn’t believe how quick it was working.

Amus broad smile and twinkle in her eye told him she was pleased with his reaction. She pulled out a chair for him to sit on and he sat down happily wanting to rest his feet a little for the first time that day.

‘Rest Bert, fire still at river.’ She smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

As Amu wandered round the tent organising and colour co-ordinating her medicines and remedies Gilbert took the opportunity to read through his notes. He was still fascinated with how Amu managed to find such amazing ways of healing people, he considered how these wonderful discoveries had been passed down through generations of the mikmaq community.

Gilbert started to feel a little light headed maybe he had spent a little longer in the sun than he thought. Meanwhile Amu looked at the two green potions in front of her, one a totally harmless liquid, the other a euphoric honesty surge, knowingly laughing at the mischief she had set in motion.

When they were all dry, they dressed quickly and left the rest of the washing to dry in the sunshine before making their way back to the camp. Anne had been thinking about Kakwet and how she was eager to learn new things academically but didn’t want to be away from her family by going away to school. As her mind was working over time she had the most wonderful idea but had to be sure both parties would agree before this could ever become reality. Anne thought now would be a good time to test the water.

‘I was thinking about what you said about wanting to learn more by going to school but not wanting to leave your family. What would you think about a teacher coming to visit you here in your village to teach?.’ She looked at Kakwet hoping she would approve.

‘I think that would be wonderful Anne but is it even possible?’ her tone was eager for clarification.

‘I’m not sure yet but I’m hoping I can convince a certain someone that it would be the most rewarding thing they will ever do. However they may say no, so keep it to yourself for now, I just know how your family is so close knit and you like to stay together. I can only ask the question and see what happens.’  
Kakwet was extremely grateful to Anne and believed she was one of the most astounding people she had ever met. 

As they arrived back at camp they heard commotion coming from inside the medicine tent, mainly loud voices, Anne could have sworn one was Gilbert. Aluk suddenly appeared from the entrance with a worried look on his face and immediately spotted Anne and seemed to freeze on the spot.

‘Aluk is everything ok? Is that Gilbert I can hear, oh my goodness, why is he being so loud?’

She laughed a little but when she noticed the concerned look on Aluks face she started to panic. Kakwet looked at her father with questioning eyes as she could see Anne was starting to worry.

‘I’m afraid something has gone wrong, Gilbert has somehow drunk something he shouldn’t have by mistake and he’s a little unwell.’ 

Aluk looked to Anne to see how she would react and he could see the look of panic spread across her face. Anne suddenly heard Gilbert singing and laughing from inside the tent and she looked confused wondering what illness could possibly put him in such good spirits. Anne had never heard Gilbert be this loud in her life.

‘Oh yes he sounds like he’s a deaths door Aluk, please tell me what’s going on?’ Anne had her hands on her hips and Kakwet gave a little smirk at the worried look now on her father’s face. Anne tried to pass him to get in the tent but he put his arm across to stop her.

‘Before you see him I need to explain. It’s not what you would call ill it’s more like, how do you say in English, drunk? He’s not drunk but it’s like he is. Amu says he will be ok in the morning but he will need to sleep it off. I will get the cart to take you both home, he won’t be riding any horse tonight.’

‘Gilbert is drunk? This is something I never thought I would see.’ She laughed a little now.

Aluk rushed off to get the horse and cart and asked Kakwet to help him.

Anne stood motionless at the entrance to the tent, she knew what drunken men were like, she had witnessed it a few times while in service. They usually became boisterous and aggressive but Gilbert was a million miles apart from the men she had known. She had a feeling he would be the opposite, maybe even a little amusing. Just as the thought entered her mind, she entered the tent, not at all prepared for what she was walking into.

Gilbert was sat with the medicine woman, his coat off and his shirt undone at the top with his suspenders down by his sides. His casual state of undress and relaxed body language made Anne blush. They were both laughing hysterically at something but Anne had no idea what they were laughing at. Gilbert suddenly looked up, his eyes were hazy and glazed over and his hair was ruffled. He looked so happy to see her.

‘Ahh here she is! Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you for so long I could cry. Just look at her Amu isn’t she beautiful?’ 

Anne’s eyes were now shocked and ready to pop out of her head, she was very surprised at Gilbert’s outburst. Amu however sat back and smiled at their reactions. Gilbert had no intention of stopping when Anne didn’t respond, his words slurring a little and his eyes attempting to focus on the task at hand.

‘Anne you are a true masterpiece do you know that? I could look at you all day long. Come and sit with us and tell Amu all about your passion for nature and imagination. Honestly Amu when she starts talking I could listen to her all day long, her voice is just like the sweetest symphony. I’ve never known a smarter, more passionate, beautiful woman in all of my life. Did I say she was smart?’

Anne thought she might pass out, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Maybe the potion had damaged his brain cells because Gilbert Blythe had never spoken to her like this before. Gilbert was looking at Anne now with the most loving gaze and he held his hand out for her to take it. She walked closer and took his hand not quite knowing why she thought that would be a good idea but she couldn’t stop herself. Hearing him say these things about her was just thrilling and she didn’t want it to end.  
He suddenly pulled her down towards him where he sat on the floor and she ended up in his lap, he laughed at the result. Anne was afraid to make eye contact but he lifted her chin up so she had to look at him. Amu was looking on with an extremely satisfied look on her face.

‘Finally Anne Shirley Cuthbert is sat on my lap where I’ve always wanted her to be. I don’t mean that in a crude way, no no I just mean that I’ve always wanted our bodies to be touching. Oh dear, that’s sounds a bit rude as well. You know what? I do mean it, I want to touch you, and I want to kiss you.’ 

Anne was passed being shocked at his revelations she was too busy getting lost in his eyes to even notice. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and sat up leaving Gilbert looking confused and alone. She tried to be serious now, the whole situation was making her feel very uneasy.

‘Gilbert Blythe you are drunk and disorderly and now I’m going to have to try and get you home in one piece.’

She attempted to pull him up off the floor and he stumbled into her as his legs were wobbly like a new born foul. She grabbed him and put her arms around his middle to steady him, she momentarily lay her head on his chest taking in his lovely smell of spiced apple and wood shavings. She loved his smell and for the first time being this close made it even more pleasant. He grabbed her waist and then moved his arm up to her back where he could feel the bottom of her braid and he tugged it gently. His hand slowly moved round to her face and he felt her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb never taking his eyes off hers. Anne was totally lost in the moment and only gained consciousness when Aluk came into the tent and she sprang back, Gilbert lost his balance and Aluk caught him just in time.

‘Come on Bert, I will get you in the cart and we can take you home to rest.’ Gilbert smiled happily and looked back at Anne.

‘Come on queen bee, you’re coming too, I need somewhere to rest my weary head and I adore looking at you.’ 

Anne once again was lost for words, why was he calling her queen bee? She had a sudden hideous thought that maybe Gilbert Blythe could see into her dreams. Aluk laughed and turned to Amu.

‘Does he mean you or Anne?’ Amu laughed and Anne looked even more confused. Amu took Anne’s hand affectionately as Aluk dragged Gilbert to the cart. She came closer and looked into Anne’s eyes and could see the fire burning beneath them.

‘I am Amu Elege.’ Anne smiled in response to this mysterious lady.

‘That is a beautiful name, what does it mean?’ she asked.

‘Queen bee.’ She responded with a cheeky look on her face. Anne was once again surprised at the reference to the name but before Anne could answer Amu spoke.

‘Wisdom is found only in truth, open your ears and allow it to enter.’ She patted Anne’s cheek and kissed her hand again then gestured towards the exit of the tent. Anne squeezed Amus hand not fully understanding the meaning, as she ran out.

Amu spotted Anne’s blue ribbon slipping out of her hair as she rushed away, it lay on the floor now beckoning her to come over to it. As she picked it up she admired its simple beauty and allowed the vision to enter her mind of the original keeper. A young girl and a young boy, very much in love, laughing with open hearts and open minds. The ribbon suddenly becomes tangled and knots into a ball, unable to undo itself. The ribbon eventually untangles but the shape it creates is left behind, slowly smoothing itself out, to tie itself around another. Amu has a sudden urge to hold on to the ribbon, so she follows her instinct and wraps it around her wrist for safe keeping.

Anne ran over to the horse and cart eager to make sure Gilbert was ok but Aluk was already sat in the front ready to go. 

‘I think you need to sit with him, he will need someone to rest on just in case.’ Aluk gave Anne a reassuring nod.

Anne made her way to the back of the cart a little apprehensive as to what state Gilbert may be in now. There he was, leaning against a sack of grain sat up with a big dopey smile on his face when he spotted her. 

‘There you are, why do you keep hiding from me?’ he patted the space next to him gesturing for her to sit down. Anne took a deep breath and jumped up onto the cart, there wasn’t much room and the tiny gap left for her to sit in was a little concerning. She sat next to him slowly, their legs touching and her fingers brushed passed his own resting on his leg. Anne suddenly felt very hot, they were the closest they had ever been. Gilbert was not all concerned and looked straight at her with an affectionate smile. 

‘That’s better, I like it when you’re close to me.’ 

He took her hand now and kissed the back of it, Anne was startled at the gesture but found herself allowing him to do it. She couldn’t help it, his brazen and forward behaviour was shocking but quite nice at the same time. She knew in the back of her mind that this wasn’t the real Gilbert and like every drunken man he would regret it tomorrow. Aluk set off with a jolt and off they went, first stop would be the Laxcroix Farm.

‘Are you feeling ok? Do you need some water?’ she looked at him with genuine concern. He looked at her lips now and then licked his own lips like he was dying of thirst.

‘Can I just say your lips are the most inviting, luscious shade of pink I have ever seen, they remind me of candyfloss and I often imagine biting your bottom one.’ 

Anne shoved the water bottle into his mouth before he could say another word. Her skin was burning up and her heart was racing, she wasn’t sure if she could endure this journey home, she may die from embarrassment first. Gilbert took a big swig of water and then started laughing.

‘What is so funny Gilbert Blythe? You think it’s funny to taunt me like this don’t you? You must think it hilarious to say nice things about me knowing full well I am not beautiful or luscious in any way, shape or form. You are cruel that’s what you are!’

Anne was angry now and Gilbert looked at her astonished, like her words were made of poison. They were sat so close their faces were practically touching.

‘Anne you can’t be serious? How can you not know how beautiful you are?’ Anne looked away now she couldn’t bear for him to look at her too closely. He grabbed her face and turned it towards his, rubbing her cheek again and studying what felt like every inch of her.

‘I’ve been told many times I am ugly so eventually you start to believe it.’ She looked at him defeated now but was glad she had opened up to him. He looked annoyed and his jaw clenched.

‘Well I would like to punch every last person who has made you feel bad, when I think about someone being cruel to you it makes my blood boil. They are clearly very stupid and very blind if they thought you were not anything but beautiful. I enjoyed punching Billy Andrews that day before I left on the ship, it gave me great satisfaction.’ He nodded his head looking very pleased with himself. Anne looked at Gilbert and smiled, not knowing he had defended her.

‘I didn’t know you had done that. He must have said something awful to make you lose your temper.’ She didn’t want to know what it was, she knew how cruel Billy could be. She also felt strange that even though she had upset Gilbert after his father’s funeral, he had still defended her in spite of it. Gilbert sensed her unease and quickly reacted.

‘He said something ridiculous like he normally would but I told him if he ever hassled you again he would regret it, I knew I was going away and just couldn’t bare the idea of anyone hurting you.’ Anne couldn’t take her eyes off him, she was so humble that he had done that for her. 

‘Thank you for doing that, it was very chivalrous of you. It worked anyway he didn’t pester me as much. I must admit I was glad to see you when you finally came home, my hair was hideous but none the less I was relieved you were back.’ She laughed now and Gilbert shook his head.

‘When I saw you walk in with cropped hair and that blue bow wrapped neatly around it, I nearly died on the spot.’ He smiled at the memory.

‘I don’t blame you it was positively ugly in every sense of the word.’ She rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

‘No I nearly died on the spot because you still managed to look breath taking, your eyes looked even bigger, your lips were even more prominent but more importantly you were finally stood in front of me. I hadn’t seen you for so long and just the sight of you was enough to finish me off right there and then.’

He shook his head and smiled dozily at the memory of her stood before him. Anne didn’t dare respond in case she said something stupid, she was still not convinced Gilbert hadn’t suffered a blow to the head. He yawned now and started to look a little sleepy.

‘Anne, would you mind if I lay my head on your lap? I was hoping you could stroke my head.’ Before Anne could respond his head was in her lap, he was looking up to the sky smiling, then back to her face. The look on his face turned from one of bliss to one of worry and concern.

‘Anne please tell me you won’t marry Charlie Sloane?’ his eyes looked at her now waiting for validation. Anne had to hold back the urge to bark with laughter.

‘Marry Charlie? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say and trust me there is some stiff competition.’ She laughed but he didn’t.

‘What about you and Margaret? You seem to be getting on very well lately, maybe she would make a good Mrs Blythe.’ Gilbert sat up now and responded truthfully once again.

‘Well she is pretty I suppose and confident too when she wants to be.’ Anne didn’t like where this was going and wished she had never brought it up. Gilbert rubbed his chin playfully before finishing his point.

‘But there’s just one problem with your theory Anne and it’s a pretty big one. She’s not you.’ 

He suddenly put his head back in her lap and Anne sat in disbelief not expecting him to say that. Gilbert looked back up at her now and she looked back feeling a little shy. In contrast Gilbert immediately spoke openly once again.

‘This is literally heaven to me, feeling relaxed, looking at you. Do you know I’ve counted every freckle on this face of yours? I noticed today at the river they travel a little further down don’t they?’ he giggled.

Anne’s face was a picture of shock ‘What do you mean? Please tell me you weren’t spying?’

‘Not spying, I was with Amu and I think we took a wrong turn and then suddenly there you were in all of your glory. You were very wet and your underwear was very…..’ Anne interrupted him quickly.

‘Gilbert, will you stop it, you’re embarrassing me for heaven’s sake! Why are you saying these things? Do you truly mean what you are saying? I have a funny feeling you’re going to wake up tomorrow and regret everything you have said.’ She waited for his response hoping he would contradict her.

‘I’m sorry I just can’t control it, it’s the truth and nothing but the truth. Can you rub my head now, it hurts’ he looked at her with dopey eyes and he put her hand on his head. Before her head had time to catch up, her heart took over. She went straight into his chocolate locks making circling movements over his head and he lay back even more settled than he was before.

‘Oh Anne that’s just amazing, you have the best hands. Please don’t stop.’

He made a little moaning sound that should have made her stop but it didn’t. What in god’s name was she doing? She hadn’t drunk any of the potion, at least Gilbert had an excuse. Then she realised for the first time that it didn’t matter what she did, he wouldn’t remember it.

She looked down at him, his eyes closed and relished in the moment just to appreciate how handsome he was. Her fingers traveled down from his forehead to his eyebrows so full of expression, the bridge of his strong nose, his little freckles across his cheeks, his bone structure down to his jaw, across to that splendid chin of his, then up to his lips. Gilbert’s lips were almost curved in their position, they sat perfectly on top of one another, almost puckered up ready. She heard him sleeping softly now and took one last look at him, then to Aluk and something happened.

She reached forward and kissed him. Her hand was resting behind his head as she lifted him up to meet her, his lips were soft and warm and she felt fire in places she never thought were possible. He lay motionless underneath her but she couldn’t let go, her lips still attached. Suddenly he flinched and then his lips moved in time with hers, he put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her in closer. It started slowly then became more passionate very quickly, it was like they had been starved and suddenly they needed this, wanted this. She moaned slightly as his tongue brushed her lip, then the sudden jolt of the cart separated them and they both sat breathless looking at one another. Gilbert broke the silence.

‘Anne are you ok?’ It took them both a while to get their bearings but then soon realised where they were when they spotted bash walking towards them from the orchard. 

Aluk helped Gilbert down from the cart as he was still unsteady after the journey lay down. Bash looked a little concerned at first but then couldn’t help but smile at the silly dopey look on Gilberts face, he had witnessed this look before.

‘Blythe what in the hell have you been up to now boy? You look drunk.’ He looked to Anne for a response but Gilbert intervened.

‘I am not drunk I will have you know, I am very, very happy and I have been looking at Anne all the way home.’ He looked at Anne and smiled.

Bash looked like he was ready to explode he was that excited at the prospect of what else he might have said on the way home. Anne looked at Bash and tried to keep her cool but it appeared Gilbert was still worse for wear. Bash had to hold him up as he fell into him.

‘He’s ok Bash he drank the wrong medicine, he was supposed to drink the one for a sore throat but ended up drinking the one which makes you light headed and behave like a drunken pirate.’ Anne laughed a little now, she didn’t want Bash to know how awkward she felt and she wasn’t entirely sure what he had seen from the orchard. Aluk reassured Bash that Gilbert would be ok after a good night’s sleep. 

‘Thank you for bringing him home safely, and thank you Anne for taking care of him.’ He looked at her now with a mischievous look in his eye that made Anne want to look away.

‘Yes of course, my pleasure.’ She looked to Gilbert now who hadn’t taken his eyes off her the whole time. He went to grab her hand now and kissed it, Anne looked at him not knowing what he might say next.

‘The pleasure was all mine Anne Shirley Cuthbert, I have loved every minute of being with you today.’ Bash’s eyes grew wider and wider at the blatant, brazen Blythe who had no intention of stopping there.

‘I will have the sweetest dreams tonight because you will be in them, my queen bee.’ He kissed her hand again and Bash had to intervene even though he really didn’t want to.

‘Ok Blythe, I don’t think you will remember any dreams tonight by the look of you. Let’s get you inside.’ He looked over at Anne who was jumping in the front cart with Aluk.

‘I will come and check on him in the morning to make sure he’s ok.’ She did want to know if he was ok but she also wanted to know what he remembered. She wasn’t sure which outcome she was hoping for right now, after her foolish kiss, what would he think of her? She would be there early to test the water. 

Bash held his hand up to her in response and continued with Gilbert to the porch with his arm round him to steady him. Gilbert looked over his shoulder more than once at Anne as she left him, already mourning her absence, it was like his hand was meant to be in hers and their bodies were meant to be side by side.

Anne felt comfortably settled next to Aluk, she also felt relieved to be returning to the quiet of green gables after what felt like a very momentous day. She needed time to think, time to go over the day’s events. She didn’t fully understand what had just happened, she had kissed Gilbert Blythe. She initiated it, yes he had said lots of confusing things, nice things mostly but he hadn’t tried to kiss her. 

What was she thinking? As if someone like Gilbert would want to kiss her, he was clearly just inebriated. As she sat in silence for the first time, she found herself missing the sound of his voice, his little laugh and the way he took a little breath in before he looked at her. Her feelings for him were now more confusing than they had ever been. She thought about the way he kissed her back, how he grabbed her hair and pulled her in towards him. She felt shivers down her spine and then a heat that intense she thought she might do as Marilla had said and internally combust. 

The thought of Marilla made her suddenly sit up straight and prepare to explain why she was returning with Aluk and no Belle. At least she could blame Gilbert, it was usually her fault if something went wrong, she smiled at this wonderful revelation. She could see Green Gables come into view and then immediately noticed Marilla running from the porch to greet her.


	8. The morning after

Gilbert could barely open his eyes the next morning and his mouth was so dry he thought he might choke. The sun was glaring through his window blinding him and he looked down to see he was still wearing his clothes. He suddenly panicked wondering how he got to bed and then felt fear at not remembering how he got home either. He sat up but too quickly and his head pounded through his ears. He lay his head back on his pillow, the softness of the pillow reminded him of Anne, a memory of looking up at her appeared in his mind.

He suddenly sat up bolt right worried for her safety, where was she? What happened? He needed to get up and find out if she was ok. He leapt off the bed only to fall to the floor, Bash suddenly appeared at the door and helped to pick him up.

‘Slow down Blythe, get back in bed and take things slowly. You can’t be rushing around after what you drank yesterday.’ He had a secret smile on his face that was just waiting to turn into laughter and mockery. Gilbert lay back down with his head in his hands.

‘I need to find Anne, where is she? Please tell me she’s ok?’ his look of desperation even tugged on Bash’s heart strings.

‘Anne is safe at Green Gables you moke so don’t go worrying about her just now, worry about that head of yours.’ 

‘Thank god she’s ok, what happened? What do you mean after what I drank?’ he squinted up at Bash confused.

‘Well you turned up late afternoon looking like a drunken pirate in the back of a horse and cart with Anne. Then she tells me you drank the wrong potion or something like that and let’s just say you were, how can I put it? You were very truthful.’ Bash was smiling so much now he looked fit to burst. Gilbert looked at him not really sure of his meaning then realisation settled in.

‘Amu! She must have given me the truth potion instead of the cough medicine.’ Then it started to sink in and he took his hands away from his eyes to see Bash with a smirk on his face. 

‘Are you back with us Blythe? Yes you came all the way back from the Indian camp with Anne after drinking a truth potion, I could literally dance with happiness at the irony of it. In fact I’m going to get up’ He got up now and danced around the room, back and forth laughing.

‘It was always Anne, I knew it! You must have said everything you’ve always wanted to, can you imagine her face? I wish I was a fly sat in that cart so I could have heard it.’ He stopped now as Gilbert hid his face in the pillow and wouldn’t come out. Bash came over to prod him in the head. He eventually came out from inside the pillow and dared ask the question he didn’t really want the answer to.

‘Bash please, what did I say? Please tell me I didn’t say anything bad?’ he looked distraught now but Bash knew he had to tell him the truth.

‘Well let’s just say you grabbed her hand, kissed it, and said you enjoyed looking at her all the way home. Then you said you would dream about her, then called her queen bee, oh and when you pulled up in the cart I could have sworn you were kissing her.’ At the last part Bash couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.  
Gilbert’s eyes were now open, he sat up in complete shock and shook his head.

‘I don’t believe you, she would never, I mean we can’t have, I need to talk to her and find out what happened. Is she even talking to me? What a disaster.’ He lay down again and groaned into the bed sheets.

‘Oh I think you will find out very soon Blythe, she’s coming to check on you first thing, so you better get up, washed and dressed before she gets here and sees the state of you.’ He was enjoying every minute of this.

‘Anne’s coming here this morning? Bash look at me, please help me, don’t let her see me looking like this.’ He looked at Bash with desperation in his eyes.  
He stood up now, a little unsteady grabbing fresh pants attempting to take his others off but falling into the wardrobe and then flat on his face. Bash’s laughter was that loud it could have been heard from Green Gables. Gilbert didn’t move but groaned from where he lay, he was ready to give up at any minute.

‘Well it’s a good job I’ve prepared you a bath then Blythe, so get up and get washed. Your breakfast is ready you moke.’ 

He helped him up and hugged him before leaving the room. Gilbert sat back down and looked in the mirror, then wished he hadn’t. He looked at his reflection, took a deep breath and attempted to prepare himself for the wrath of Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

Anne was up and dressed very early, she couldn’t sleep worrying about Gilbert, for a variety of different reasons. She wanted to know how he was, but she also couldn’t stop thinking about the things he had said. Did he remember anything about what happened or would he be totally clueless? Then she thought about how amazing it felt to finally be so close to him, it felt so right, so perfect. She had always spent so much of her time arguing with him she never considered what it might actually be like to enjoy being with him and better still be alone together. She needed answers and she needed them today. She left her hair down but pinned a bit up at the front, she put on her cream blouse with little flowers and green skirt but used her brown belt to cinch in her waist. She didn’t want to look too much like the same old boring Anne but didn’t want to make too much effort either in case she looked silly. She set off slowly not wanting to get there too early or look too eager.

Gilbert had just slipped into the bath tub and instantly felt his body relieved of all its tension, trapped like knots of the unknown. He let out a lengthy moan and lay back with his feet poking over the top. Bash popped a towel over the bath screen and laughed at the painful noise that escaped Gilbert’s lips.

‘You sound like an injured animal Blythe, I think that medicine woman has a lot to answer for. If I ever get the pleasure of meeting her, remind me to give her a big kiss.’ He laughed more now remembering Gilberts face when he fell on the floor this morning.

‘You take such great delight in torturing me Bash, I wonder whether you are both accomplices in my demise.’ He groaned as managing to string a sentence together felt painful.

‘If you didn’t run away from your feelings in the first place you wouldn’t be in this mess. I blame you Blythe and you entirely.’ Delly giggled too now as Bash fed her porridge while making funny faces. 

‘See even she thinks it’s funny, don’t you Delly? Uncle Gilby is such a moo moo and he he’s afraid of a bit of boo boo.’ 

Gilbert shook his head and dunked it under the water hoping to disappear into the bottom of the tub and swim far far away. He could still hear Bash twittering on to himself no doubt calling him an idiot and a gutless wonder. He stayed under the water for as long as his lungs would allow, he couldn’t bear to listen to bash mocking him any longer. Unbeknownst to Gilbert, Bash left the room to go and grab some more wood from the outhouse leaving Delly in her high chair making a little mountain out of her porridge. 

Anne walked up towards the farm and saw Bash leaving but walked on hoping to find Gilbert alone so she could talk with him. She spotted Delly first eating her breakfast, a big smile on her face then she spotted the bath screen and before she could turn around she heard a yell from behind it.

‘Bash where is the soap? You leave me a towel but no soap, seriously are you going to punish me all day? I told you I don’t remember everything that happened with Anne, when I do though I will be sure to let you know. That’s if she ever talks to me again, I wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t.’

So he doesn’t know what happened she thought.

‘Memories are starting to come back though, in little snippets.’ Anne paused and almost forgot to breath. Delly giggled at the look on Anne’s face and she shook her head to signal to her to stop then realising she was a baby and would have no idea what crazy Anne was up to. Gilbert got more impatient at the lack of response.

‘Oh and now he finally goes quiet, are you going to pass me the soap or do I have to get it myself?’

Anne shot up like a bullet from a gun, grabbed the soap and passed it to him from behind. She managed to see his bare shoulders and wet hair and nearly fainted at the sight of it. His shoulders and arms were toned and looked tense. She had an urge just to walk round the screen and see everything but then mentally slapped her own face at such a ridiculous notion. She was losing her mind, she must be, why would she think that was ok?

‘About time Trinidad, I need to get washed and dressed, Anne will be here in a minute and I need to make myself look at least half decent while she’s tongue lashing me.’

Anne held back the laughter now and was just amazed at how he talked about her with ease. She wondered if this was a regular thing. Gilbert was splashing around now and she could hear him moving with more urgency. 

‘Right I think it’s time to get out, I’m not going to get any cleaner and besides I’m bored of your idiotic silent treatment.’

Anne held her breath, she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t spoken yet. It was almost like she wanted to make him feel as awkward as possible without realising it, she relished in the idea he was clueless sat there naked. Bash interrupted her thoughts as he entered the kitchen looking at her in amazement just as the splashing increased in the bath as Gilbert stood up to get out.

‘Hello Anne!’ Bash shouted as loud as he could. Even he wasn’t ready for Anne witnessing naked Gilbert. The water suddenly splashed louder than ever and half of the water splashed under the screen as Gilbert jumped back in the water as quick as he could. He sat in the bath frozen in time, not able to move at the prospect of Anne behind the screen while he was on the other side naked as the day he was born.

‘Good morning Bash, morning Gilbert’ she called confidently turning her head as if it would travel round the screen. Gilbert was so embarrassed but luckily he had the screen there to hide it along with everything else.

‘Yes morning Anne. How long have you been there?’ he bit his lip hoping and praying she had only just walked in and not heard him waffling on.

‘Oh I’ve been here long enough Gilbert. I only realised you were actually in the bath when you asked me to pass the soap.’

She smirked to herself now and Bash did the same as he put more wood in the stove. Gilbert nearly stopped breathing at the thought of Anne passing him the soap, then wondered what she had seen when she passed it him, then wondered why she hadn’t spoken. This was all too much for his painful head right now and he started going downhill pretty quickly.

‘Don’t worry Gilbert I didn’t see anything, I just didn’t want to startle you that’s all. I wasn’t sure how delicate you would be this morning, the last thing you want is to end up on your back in a pool of water as well as having a thick head’ Bash laughed out loud now and Gilbert rolled his eyes in response to her comment but it was ok she couldn’t see him.

‘And don’t roll your eyes Gilbert Blythe, I know exactly what you do when you think I have one over on you.’ She looked amusingly at Bash and lifted her eyebrows in satisfaction. Gilbert smiled now, he couldn’t help it, she sounded so god damn confident. Then he started to worry, the only time Anne was this confident is when she knew something he didn’t.

‘Anyway I will let you get out of the bath and me and Delly will go for a stroll outside.’ She scooped Delly up with ease and kissed her chubby cheeks until she giggled. Gilbert’s heart melted from the other side of the screen, as bizarre as it was this sudden over familiarity had a very powerful homely feeling. Anne made her way to the door winking at bash before commenting.

‘Then uncle Gilby can get ready for his tongue lashing.’ She smirked and left the house.

Gilbert lay his head back in disbelief, she had been there all along and heard everything.

‘Has she gone?’ he whispered from behind the screen. Bash shook his head and laughed once more.

‘I leave the room for two minutes and look what happens. Yes she’s gone, now get out of the bath and don’t break your neck on the soap.’ Bash wasn’t too sure what to be more concerned about first, the fact that Anne was very close to seeing Gilbert naked or the fact this was her intention in the first place. When these two mokes finally got together he would have to have eyes in the back of his head. 

Gilbert wrapped the towel around himself and ran to his room. He dressed quickly and made himself look as presentable as possible. Before he left the room he looked in the mirror to check his hair, it was still wet but at least it wasn’t wild like it normally was. He looked very tired and a bit rough around the edges but that would be nothing by the time Anne was finished with him. He hated not knowing what he had said or done, he always liked to be so methodical so this was very unsettling for him.   
A sudden flash of Anne in just her chemise stood in a river came to his mind, she was wet and he could see the outline of her breasts. He took a deep breath and shook his head, whatever was in that potion it had played havoc with his brain. Another memory popped into his mind now of her fingers running through his hair, rubbing his head softly while looking up at her. Staring at himself in the mirror now he was so confused, he started to worry he had made an idiot of himself and he started to rehearse a speech of regret in preparation for the worst.

Anne was walking with Delly wondering what was taking Gilbert so long to come and find her. She was itching to discover what he remembered and what she could get away with not revealing to him. She was still very embarrassed at initiating a kiss, as wonderful as it was, she knew he would regret it if he knew. If he didn’t remember anything, then she wouldn’t tell him and if he did remember things she would say it was down to the effects of the medicine and he was excused. She could even blame the kiss on him, he wouldn’t know whether that was true if his memory was vague. Then she felt shame for wanting to blame him, and then she imagined him laughing at her for attempting to kiss him and didn’t feel as much shame as she thought. Just as the thoughts were swimming around her eager brain he appeared on the porch looking nervous and rubbing the back of his head in anticipation. She made her way over slowly, passing him in silence as she handed Delly to Bash in the kitchen, took a deep breath and went outside to face her fate.

Gilbert was standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, his hair still wet and looked even more attractive than he normally did. Anne needed to focus, so she looked ahead and walked away from the house. Gilbert instinctively followed her.

‘Shall we walk to the orchard? You said you would show me the new trees we planted.’ She looked at him eagerly waiting for his response. Gilbert was feeling a little nervous at how relaxed she appeared.

‘Yes of course, they’ve grown so much, wait until you see them.’ He looked at her now with a smile remembering when they had planted them. They had argued over where to position them and then she had flicked mud at him because she knew he was right.

‘If I remember rightly you argued with me about where was the best spot. Your argument was that you knew the most about apples because it was your family orchard but if you ever needed to plant carrots, then my opinion would be the first sought after. Then I threw mud at you.’ She lifted her eyebrows to him now and Gilbert gave a cheeky smile in return.

‘Very good, you do have a good memory Miss Cuthbert, which is a good job because mine is a little hazy today.’ He was going straight in at the deep end she thought. Gilbert walked on but wouldn’t look at her. Anne felt nervous, he looked ashamed. He continued talking in Anne’s silence he couldn’t bare to wait any longer but faced her now as they reached the orchard.

‘Please don’t tell me what an idiot I made of myself, just know that I regret every stupid thing I said and did to offend you. I hope you can forgive me if I did upset you and even though I was an idiot, I was hoping you might find it in your heart to forgive me.’

He stopped talking now and looked down. Anne felt a sudden feeling of great sadness, it was as she feared he didn’t mean a word of what he said yesterday. She felt a loss for something she knew she never had. He had remembered and was now ashamed just as she predicted he would be. She still had a little pride though and would recover from it, she just hoped he didn’t remember the kiss.

‘Honestly Gilbert don’t worry you didn’t do anything to offend me, you were just a little out of character that’s all. I’m not bothered in the slightest and I took it all with a pinch of salt. You were pretty out of it, so you weren’t to blame for your actions either way.’ She fought to hold back her emotions and could feel her eyes started to sting at the pressure.

‘Thank goodness for that I had an awful feeling I was talking absolute nonsense and maybe tried to kiss you?’ Gilbert secretly hoped he had and that she had wanted him too but judging by her nonchalant response that didn’t seem likely at all. Anne suddenly remembered the kiss and how wonderful it felt, etching it in her memory now as it would never happen again and she knew that now. Her first instinct was to deny it.

‘No, what ever gave you that idea?’ She gave out a false laugh that even she shuddered at hearing.

‘Bash seemed to think I was kissing you as we pulled up in the cart but I thought he must be mistaken. Not without you trying to hit me over the head in the process!’ he laughed nervously now not knowing which direction to go in with the conversation. Anne winced at how he made a joke about such a beautiful moment but if he didn’t remember it, he would never know or understand how special it was to her.

‘Exactly, as if I would let you away with such a move Gilbert Blythe.’ She nudged him now knocking him to one side, like a friend would in jest. The idea made her feel sick inside, friends would never be a word she could use in connection to Gilbert ever again.

Gilbert was secretly very disappointed, he was hoping he had done something to be embarrassed about, maybe she was just saving him from it and didn’t want to make him feel more awkward. She probably thought he was a total pathetic love sick fool and she now thought he was even more of an idiot that she did a few days ago. He considered asking her what he actually did say and did she like what he said to her, but what if she didn’t? He knew that if it was a truth potion it must have been something nice because he didn’t think anything bad about her, ever. Then it dawned on him that she probably didn’t want to hear him say those things ever again. They had reached their apple trees and Gilbert stopped in his tracks feeling a sense of regret in every sense of the word, knowing their talk would soon be at an end.

‘Here we are, our little trees growing nicely.’ He pointed to them now sitting side by side flourishing with their new little buds. Anne looked at them with admiration and love, for they were comfortable growing next to one another, sharing the same soil and sunshine in unison.

She suddenly felt very envious of the trees and wondered how they managed to grow so happily, knowing what to do, understanding what direction to go in and flourishing together. She suddenly felt very emotional and a great desire to escape and never come back. She managed to speak but knew it wouldn’t be long before the tears would come.

‘They look so happy together, you were right, they are in the right spot. Have no fear, my carrots will never disgrace such a pretty sight. I need to go now I’m sorry Gilbert.’

Before he could say anything she suddenly ran away from him as quick as her legs could carry her, out of the orchard, through the fields until she couldn’t run anymore. She eventually collapsed to her knees out of sight and let the tears flow out of her until she had no tears left. At that moment it suddenly hit her, she was in love with Gilbert Blythe, she wasn’t sure how it happened or when it started. No sooner had she realised she loved him, she began to mourn a love that never was, a love that had so much potential but would never see the light of day.

The apple trees were now a harsh reminder in her mind, knowing they would experience more companionship than she ever would. As her mind played over the day’s events, she couldn’t help but wonder how stupid she was to ever let Gilbert Blythe get under her skin and then wondered how she would ever get him from under it.

Gilbert attempted to run after her but when he saw her face and how upset she looked he backed away. He had clearly upset her with how he behaved yesterday but she didn’t want to bring it up but he wasn’t sure why. She normally relished in making him feel ridiculous, what was so different now. She seemed so confident earlier in the kitchen, and then something happened. He tried to retrace their steps, to think about what he said that might have upset her. He remembered he said he was sorry for everything he said, but the truth was he wasn’t sure what he was saying sorry for, then they arrived at the apple trees. Was it something to do with the trees? Then she said about the carrots not disgracing the spot, what did she mean?

Gilbert's mind was spinning round in circles. There was one thing he was sure of, he wanted her back by his side, and he felt so incomplete without her. He looked at the trees now and felt a sense of belonging, he belonged to her and she belonged to him. Like the trees they were meant to be together, growing side by side, surviving through storms, basking in the delight of the sun. He knew Anne was behaving differently towards him, he couldn’t explain it yet but he knew something had changed.  
His memories were starting to come back to him too, he couldn’t explain them either but they felt amazing, not offensive in any way. 

He knew Anne Shirley Cuthbert was hiding something and he wouldn’t stop until he found out what it was. He needed to get back to the mikmaq village to collect the horses and he knew just who to speak to when he got there to find out more. He would grab Bash when he got to the house, he could come with him to ride Belle, I’m sure Mrs Lynde wouldn’t mind watching Delly for the day. It was still very early so they had plenty of time, it also would save Anne having to travel back, and she might even talk to him when he returned Belle. Just the idea of Bash riding a horse back was making him laugh a little already, he deserved it for all of his mockery.


	9. Confessions

Anne dried her eyes and tried to make herself look presentable before arriving at Diana’s house. The last thing she wanted was for the Barry’s to see her in such a state but it was still very early so she hoped she was dressed. She needed to speak with Diana but she wasn’t sure how much she wanted to tell her bosom friend. She had only just admitted to herself that she loved Gilbert let alone confess it to someone else. She felt strange thinking about it at all and then automatically felt sad again, knowing he could never love her. She shook the thoughts away, straightened her dress and put her hand over her wispy hair to flatten it down. Diana came running down the stairs like a bolt of lightning when she heard Anne’s voice at the door and before she could be announced she was grabbing her hand and walking her down to the garden.

‘Oh Anne it’s so good to see you. If I play another piece on the piano I think I may gouge my own eyes out.’ Anne laughed a little now at poor Diana’s predicament of training to become a lady in polite society. They made their way to a little seated area under the trees away from prying eyes, Minnie May was very good at lip reading.

‘Well I needed to see you, yesterday was so eventful that I hardly know what to make of any of it. I’m so confused and utterly beside myself that I think I may never recover without your help.’ She looked at Diana with desperation waiting for her to be the answer to all of her prayers.

‘Goodness me you went alone with Gilbert to the mikmaq village didn’t you? Pray do tell, what happened that could have you in so much of a tizzy?.’ She smirked now knowing full well it would be something to do with Gilbert saying or doing something. Anne took a deep breath now and let it all out.

‘Gilbert drank the wrong potion from the medicine woman, he had a sore throat so asked to try the remedy but ending up drinking a liquid that made him behave like he was drunk. He was very loud, confident and honest, nothing like the Gilbert we know. I had to look after him on the way home in the cart and he said a lot of things to me that surprised me and confused me at the same time. He just wouldn’t stop, over and over and he got worse as the journey went on, trying to hold my hand and telling me I was beautiful.’

Anne took in a deep breath but had no intention of stopping. Diana was sat with her mouth wide open wanting to hear more.

‘I clearly realised at this point that he didn’t mean any of these things and that he had either had a knock to the head, was inebriated or both. He then said he wanted to rest his head on my lap and asked me if I would rub his head, so I did because I couldn’t help it. Then he said even more amazing things to me, such truly wonderful things that I dare not look at him while he said them. I wished that he meant them but I knew he didn’t because it was so unlike Gilbert. Then he fell asleep and then I kissed him.’ She gasped out loud now realising she had confessed to Diana who also gasped at the same time.

‘Wait, you kissed him? This is just monumental, I can’t believe it.’

She got up from her garden chair and paced up and down not knowing what to ask next. She was trying to process everything Anne had said. Anne looked into the distance now remembering the kiss with all of the best intentions to try and forget.

‘What was it like Anne, do tell me. Was it magical?’ she looked at her waiting to hear Anne’s response hardly able to breath with anticipation. Anne could only answer honestly, feeling too tired to fight it anymore.

‘It was wonderful Diana, his lips were so soft and it felt like we were meant to fit together. When he suddenly woke he kissed me back and pulled me towards him in the most passionate kiss, almost like we had been waiting for it to happen our whole lives.’ 

She looked down at the grass now feeling a little uncomfortable with her honest confession. Maybe Diana would think her foolish to like Gilbert, maybe they both felt he was too good for her.

‘Anne it sounds breath-taking, I am so happy for you. What happened after that? Wait, you said it was like he was drunk but he wasn’t, so did he remember anything?’ She looked worried at Anne’s pensive look into the distance and feared the worst. Diana suddenly felt a big but coming.

‘He doesn’t remember much at all and what he does remember saying or doing, he regrets it and has apologised for his behaviour. He also doesn’t remember the kiss so I denied it.’ She looked sad now and didn’t want to hear Diana’s response.

‘What do you mean he regrets it? What part? It doesn’t sound like Gilbert. If he has said nice things what is there to regret, I don’t understand.’ She looked as confused as Anne.

‘He must remember the nice things he said, realised he didn’t mean any of them and now regrets saying them. Go on, tell me how stupid I am for ever believing him in the first place, what a fool I am for thinking he could like me, of all people.’ Anne was getting frustrated now at her own self-pity.

‘I think quite the opposite and in fact I believe it even more because he said it about you of all people.’ She smiled reassuringly now and rubbed Anne’s shoulder affectionately.

‘Really? What do you mean? I think maybe you are biased because you love me unconditionally, red hair and pale skin are part of the package.’ She managed a laugh now but Diana looked at her seriously.

‘Anne you need to start believing how beautiful you are, you’re not allowing yourself to hear such wonderful things because you don’t believe it yourself. You need to open your ears and your heart and let it in.’ 

Anne was taken by surprise at her friends choice of words, remembering only too well the unusual words of advice spoken by Amu before she left with Gilbert. Did they have a point? Was she not able to accept nice words spoken about her and therefore not able to accept love? She wasn’t sure it made any difference after today.

‘Gilbert practically spelt it out for me, he regrets it, and those were the words he used. How can I mistake it for anything else? I did feel something in his kiss though, I felt him unfold under me, I can’t explain it but it felt right. He was still Gilbert but he was different somehow, like I had known him all along but I didn’t, if that makes sense. I put it down to the potion he had, he was just unusually honest, outspoken and confident.’ 

She thought about it now and the way he patted the empty space next to him and smiled at her to come and sit close to him, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She wanted to be back there, in that tight spot, his head resting in her lap.

‘If you felt something in his kiss then he most definitely wanted to kiss you, I don’t care what you say. I’m sorry I just have to say it Anne, if you can’t see it then I have to tell you. Gilbert Blythe is in love with you.’ 

Diana bit her lip and waited for Anne to deny it or to tell her she was wrong but at least now she had said it out loud.

‘Gilbert is not in love with me Diana, that much is clear.’ She stood up now and started to pace up and down, hands on her hips but Diana had no intention of letting that deter her.

‘And you are in love with Gilbert Blythe.’

Diana took a deep breath but stayed seated and tried to remain calm. Anne stopped pacing with her back to Diana and remained there, her arms now by her side, as stiff as a board. It felt like a life time that her bosom friend didn’t move from the spot she rooted herself in, but she would be ready and waiting when she was finally able to lift her feet. Anne eventually turned and ran over to Diana, down on her knees holding her friends hands, tears in her eyes.

‘Oh Diana I am in love with him, I love him so much my heart is breaking. I can’t breathe at the thought of him, I want to be near him, to touch him, to kiss him. I feel so broken when I’m not with him like a piece of me is missing, my heart is like a ticking clock but with only one hand. I know that the missing hand is his, I feel it when I’m with him.’ 

The tears were flowing down her face now, the sudden realisation of how she really felt spoken out loud had shocked her to the core. Diana held Anne’s face in her hands.

‘Finally Anne Shirley Cuthbert, now what are you going to do about it?’ she stared at her with playful eyes.

‘Sorry? What do you mean what am I going to do about it? I’m not doing anything about it, I’ve already made a complete fool of myself. If Gilbert loves me then he will tell me and if he doesn’t, well we will have to remain a tragically romance after all.’ She stood up, wiped her tears and began walking towards the garden gate.

‘Anne wait, you can’t be serious? After what you have just told me, you can’t possibly think that is a good idea?’ Diana chased after her trying to stall her. Anne kept going and didn’t look back.

‘I will die first before I confess everything to Gilbert Blythe, who does he think he is making me feel like this? I should walk over there now and hit him over the head with another slate for all he has put me through. He regrets everything does he? Well he will regret a whole lot more when I’ve finished with him.’

She marched out of the gate not even looking back at her friend, who by all accounts was not at all surprised. 

Diana made her way back into the garden, sat down and shook her head. She couldn’t help but smile with exasperation at such a pair. Anne’s reaction was her defence mechanism at realising her love for Gilbert and Gilbert's reaction was out of fear of thinking she thought the exact opposite. There was only one major difference now, they both knew exactly how they felt, the biggest hurdle was getting them to admit it to each other, before one internally combusts or the other dies from a blow to the head. 

Anne was going over the things Diana had said, in particular the part where she said Gilbert loved her. She must be crazy if she believed that, she didn’t hear him say how he regretted everything. If she had, she wouldn’t believe it at all and would accept that Anne was right, Gilbert didn’t love her and that was that. 

Anne needed to walk and think, she needed to be outside, and she couldn’t bear the thought of being stuck inside at green gables. Marilla thought she was at Gilberts, so she would use her time wisely and go and fetch Belle from the Mikmaq village. Marilla wouldn’t be happy of course, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. Kakwet had taught her a short cut anyway which worked out so much quicker, they only told the people they trusted as it was a secret. Anne didn’t tell Gilbert yesterday because she wanted to spend more time with him, she started to realise now that she was eager to be close to him from the start. He knew how to use his charm to lure her in, his fancy wave and his polite conversation. He was something else alright.

Anne darted through the trees, through a corn field and followed the path round until she reached the large lonely stone at the gate. She was getting close to the stream so she wasn’t far, but she needed to pick up pace as she didn’t want to anger Marilla by getting back too late. Anne was just so easily distracted by mother nature, following butterflies, looking at flowers and stopping to talk to trees as she walked. It didn’t take much to get Anne’s attention when she was surrounded by so much beauty.

Gilbert and Bash were pleased with how far they had walked in such a short space of time, they were secretly enjoying their time together so they could talk together properly without interruption. Mrs Lynd was more than happy to have Delly and for Bash it was like a day off, so he could relax.  
‘I’m not looking forward to riding this horse back Blythe, you know I can’t ride. It’s going to take me forever to steer Anne’s horse in the right direction.’ Gilbert laughed and shook his head.

‘You will be fine, Belle is a good horse and she’s used to be told what to do by Anne, so you will be a walk in the park my friend.’ Bash laughed now but looked at him still with concern in his eyes.

‘Yes exactly, it’s going to think I’m soft compared to Anne and take advantage of me Blythe. You better not ride on ahead and leave me or I swear, I will tell Anne everything you have ever said about her.’ He looked like he meant what he said now and gave Gilbert his sternest of looks.

‘Well isn’t this delightful, walking with my brother in the sunshine, while he threatens me.’ Gilbert smirked now while Bash nudged him, and then patted him on the back.

‘So what happened this morning with you and Anne, she seemed to dash off pretty quickly, here’s me thinking you would be courting by the end of your conversation.’ He threw a grin at Gilbert hoping he would see the funny side.

‘Well it was unusual, she started off the conversation in a good mood, and I honestly thought I hadn’t done anything that bad yesterday. Then I apologised for everything I had said and done and after that it was like a switch had flicked. She instantly changed and couldn’t get away quick enough.’ Gilbert rubbed the back of his head looking confused. Bash cut in.

‘Maybe that’s where you went wrong, do you ever think of that?’

‘What for apologising? I honestly believed after what you had told me I needed to.’ He looked sincerely surprised at Bash’s notion of not saying sorry.

‘Maybe she didn’t want you to, if you get my meaning? Have you ever thought that maybe she liked you saying those things about her and you apologising for saying it was more like an insult?’

Bash wiped the sweat off his brow, it was getting hot and Gilbert was slow on the uptake. Gilbert seemed to ponder on that thought and shook his head at the possibility.

‘The problem is I don’t remember what I said, my memories are starting to come back piece by piece so hopefully it will start to make more sense. You said that you thought we were kissing, Anne laughed when I said it, like it was most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.’ Gilbert couldn’t hide his look of disappointment again of thinking he hadn’t kissed her, even if he couldn’t remember it.

‘I swear Blythe, I know what I saw, and you were definitely attached.’ He laughed now as he held his hands up at the declaration.

‘I can’t believe it, why would she lie about it? I don’t understand. She must be so ashamed that she just wants to forget about it. She wants to forget it and I want to remember it, more than anything in the world I want to remember that kiss.’ He looks up to the sky now and said a silent prayer in his head.

‘I just think that Anne was somehow different this morning when she caught you in the bath, she was more confident. It was like she felt comfortable somehow and wasn’t afraid to do as she pleased, that to me is not a woman who is embarrassed.’ He looked at Gilbert now and pursed his lips together to suggest he knew what he was talking about. Gilbert thought back to this morning and remembered how Anne’s cocksure attitude had sparked off all kinds of feelings, in all kinds of places and blushed slightly at the thought of it.

‘Maybe you’re right, but it wasn’t just me apologising to her, it was when I took her to the apple trees we planted. She just looked at them with such sadness in her eyes and then when she made a joke about planting carrots it seemed to be the nail in the coffin.’ He put his hands in his pockets now with frustration.

‘What carrots? Don’t tell me you called her carrots again Blythe?’ Bash was already laughing with anticipation of her swiping his delicate head again.

‘No of course I didn’t, I’ve learnt from that mistake. She was referring to a joke we both had, I decided on the final spot for planting the trees because I know more about apples than she does and I said if I needed to plant carrots I would ask her. She made a comment about her carrots not disgracing the pretty trees, like they were a bad thing.’

‘Seriously, why are you both talking about vegetables and fruit? It’s supposed to be the birds and the bees not what you’re putting in a pie. You know what she’s like when it comes to her hair Blythe, why bring the carrots up, you just had to go there didn’t you?’ Bash sniggered and kicked a stone ahead of them.

‘I go there because I love her hair, everything about it. I know I called her carrots and she hated it but the truth is it reminds me of when we first met. It’s almost like a term of endearment now, I associate it with my first attraction to her and in a way her first real passionate response to me. Yes it was a slate over my head but god I loved every minute of it.’ 

He laughed now at the memory and made a childish school boy grin that only ever came out when he spoke about Anne. Bash hadn’t seen that look since they were both on the ship together, when he first told him the tale.

‘I think you’re both crazy that’s what I think. It’s a shame you’re not like those trees, planted firmly in the ground, unable to run away from your feelings and just admit them.’ Bash decided to change the subject as he could see his advice was going through one Gilbert ear and out of the other. 

‘I’m looking forward to meeting Amu.’ He looked at Gilbert, eyes sparkling with anticipation. ‘I think we will have a lot in common, what you reckon Blythe?’ 

‘Honestly? I think you will get on swimmingly. I’ve never known two people to be so invested in another person’s love life’ They both smiled now and Gilbert took a mental note to keep them separated for as long as possible. 

‘Will I be able to have a chat with her or will I need the translator? I could ask her all sorts of questions, maybe get some tips on how to get you two idiots together before I’m old and grey.’ He took a pretend swipe at Gilbert's head and laughed.

‘Well its funny you should mention that, she’s an interesting character. When I arrived at the camp I was told she didn’t speak much English but then as the day went on I noticed she was answering my questions before the translator had time to translate. She definitely understands more than she lets on, she’s as sharp as a knife that one.’

Gilbert smiled at the memory of her turning his face towards Anne as she stood in the river, her clothes all wet, stuck to every curve of her body. That was before he drank the potion so was the first memory to return from the day, he could see why, it was wonderful. 

‘Are you there Blythe? It doesn’t take much for your head to wander away does it. I can’t imagine who you were thinking of. We must be nearly there surely?’ Bash breathed a bit heavy, he wasn’t used to walking as much these days.

‘What’s up old man, you’re not getting tired are you?’ Gilbert said this while running ahead and then started to speed up as Bash started to sprint towards him with an angry look on his face.

Anne was on the final stretch now, she had made good time. She just needed to get over the river stepping stones and then passed the beech tree to the camp. She loved the river it was so beautiful, not just how it looked but the sound of the rushing water. She carefully stepped on the stones, one by one, admiring the sunlight reflecting in the water, when she saw a kingfisher bobbing in and out trying to catch fish. Her squeal of delight nearly scared it away but luckily it was too hungry to care. 

She edged a little closer so she could get a better look but couldn’t quite get close enough to see the detail of its most beautiful plumage. Just as she stepped closer nearly at the river bank she lost her footing, slipping forward onto the bank and hitting her head on a rock as she landed. Anne lay there unconscious at the side of the river, alone and unbeknown to anyone where she was or where she was heading.


	10. A flicker of light

Marilla was making plum puffs when she heard Rachel and little Delly at the porch. She was very pleased to see them both as she hadn’t seen Anne all day and was starting to miss the chatter and the noise. Rachel looked ready for a cup of tea and something sweet.

‘Ahh Marilla, am I glad to see you. I am ready for a hot drink and a sit down. I’m getting too old for this palaver my back isn’t what it used to be let me tell you.’ She passed Delly to Marilla while she took her shawl and hat off. Marilla gave her a kiss and sat her on her hip while she grabbed the kettle and sorted the tea.

‘Well you have timed it well because I am on my second batch of plum puffs and the first batch are nearly cool enough to eat. Why do you have this little one today? Surely Anne could have watched Delly while Bash and Gilbert tend to the farm?’ She gave Delly back to Rachel while she sorted the cups and saucers.

‘Well they both came first thing this morning to let me know that they were heading off to get Anne and Gilberts horses from the Indians, Gilbert needed Bash to go so he could ride Belle back. Anne wasn’t with them, they didn’t even mention Anne.’ Rachel looked a little bit concerned now.

‘What do you mean she wasn’t there? She distinctly told me she was going to Gilberts to see how he was after his mishap yesterday of drinking the wrong potion or something like that and that she would help out with Delly.’ She looked at Rachel as if she had the answer but she didn’t.

‘Well I swear to you on god’s name Anne was not there, I don’t know where that flame headed girl has ended up but it wasn’t there. Maybe she’s gone to Diana’s? Or chased a butterfly up a tree and stayed there admiring it? Oh you know what she gets like when she’s on one of her adventures.’ Rachel laughed now trying to make Marilla calm down a little.

‘It’s getting late though, why didn’t she tell me where she was going? I don’t know what’s gotten into her at the moment, it’s like she’s lost all sense of reality. I didn’t think it possible but her head is even further in the clouds than it normally is.’ Marillas frown was starting to return now and she grabbed the plum puffs practically throwing them at Rachel. Rachel wasn’t perturbed and instead turned the conversation elsewhere.

‘Well I might know why Anne’s head is in the clouds at the moment. It could be down to a certain boy she may be interested in. You didn’t hear it from me but I heard Charlie Sloane walked her home from school last week.’ Rachel looked at Marilla very pleased with herself, knowing her friend would be grateful to know what had occurred.

‘Oh I see, she never mentioned anything but I suppose she wouldn’t. That would explain her unusual behaviour lately. She’s never mentioned Charlie though which is strange. I will ask her about it in a subtle way and see if I can coax it out of her. I want her to know she can confide in me if she needs to.’ 

Marilla was a little worried she hadn’t said anything, it was after all her first accompanied walk home from school with a boy. Rachel took no time in changing the subject to more pressing matters.

‘So, tell me all about the Indians trying to poison poor Gilbert. It’s terrifying that’s what it is, they could have killed that poor boy. Seconds away from murdering the most eligible bachelor in Avonlea, think of the broken hearts.’ 

She threw another plum puff into her mouth now. Marilla gave her a look of disbelief and poured her tea. As they spoke of the real events of Gilbert's mishap, Rachel gasped and gaped but Marilla couldn’t help but worry about Anne and wondered where that girl had got to.

Gilbert could see the camp ahead and led Bash to the clearing so he could enjoy seeing it for the first time. Bash looked amazed at the sight before him.  
‘This is amazing Blythe, just look at everyone hard at work like busy bees.’ Gilbert tilted his head to the side and nodded.

‘It really is pretty amazing isn’t it? The wigwams are just exceptional, let’s hope we get to see Amu and then you can see the medicine tent.’ He looked excited now at the prospect of seeing Amu again.

The villagers looked up a little worried at the sight of strangers but then recognised Gilbert so were not massively concerned. A few of the men walked forward to find out what they were doing there without prior arrangement. Aluk spotted them from across the camp and called out to the men who stopped in their tracks. Aluk smiled and came over to greet them.

‘Bert you are back so soon and who is this?’ Aluk was looking at Bash now waiting for an introduction. Bash was still laughing inside at Gilbert’s new pet name.

‘So good to see you Aluk, this is my brother Bash.’ Gilbert smiled and put his arm around his brother with affection. Aluk looked at them a little confused, Gilbert was getting prepared to explain why they were brothers but Aluk spoke first.

‘Bert and Bash? Ahh yes I can see your family names have been chosen well.’ He patted Bash on the back and laughed. Bash laughed too and decided he liked this man already.

‘Welcome, please come in and meet everyone, they will be happy to meet Bert’s brother.’ Aluk lead them to a log by a fire, it was cooking what looked to be like a meaty stew. Gilbert thought it smelled delicious. Aluk spotted Gilbert licking his lips.

‘Bert and Bash must have some stew, it will keep up your energy for the journey home.’ He smiled and gestured for them to sit down, Bash followed Gilbert's lead and sat down.

‘Thank you so much Aluk and thank you for making sure I got home safely yesterday. I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.’ Gilbert winced a little, waiting for Aluk to poke fun at him.

‘You were no trouble for me Bert but for Anne I’m not so sure’ he looked at Gilbert and smiled now.

‘Ahh yes I was hoping you could try and piece together my memories from yesterday, I don’t remember much that’s for sure.’ He rubbed his head again.

‘They will come back, they always do. I have used that potion many a time and the memories always return. You were not a bad boy if that’s what you’re thinking.’ He laughed to himself and then looked at Bash with a knowing look that his comment was amusing.

‘That’s good to know, Anne didn’t really give much away if I’m honest so I was worried her fiery temper might kick in at any moment if I had been rude to her.’

‘No I can imagine she wouldn’t, Anne’s fire burns enough for both of you. Did you ask her if she was a good girl?’ Aluk had an amused look on his face hinting he knew something Gilbert didn’t but before Gilbert could ask him, a welcoming voice shouted across the camp.

‘Bert you are back!’ Amu scurried over to him like a young girl and grabbed his face. Gilbert gave her a huge smile in return and kissed her hand. Bash stood up to welcome her, he was staring now not able to take his eyes off her. Her silver hair and smooth skin were shining in the sunlight.

‘Amu this is Bash, he has been very excited to meet you.’ Gilbert put his hand on Bash’s back and patted it gently. Amu looked up at Bash and gazed at him for a few moments.

‘You are Bert’s home too, like fire.’ She gently put her hand to his cheek and rubbed it, making Bash bend slightly so she could reach him. He looked to Gilbert unsure of her meaning.

‘She means Anne, you and Anne are my home.’ Gilbert looked at Bash now, although they argued and teased they both understood what they meant to one another. Bash took the opportunity to poke fun.

‘Well Amu, it seems like we have a lot in common. We both want Bert and fire to make flames.’ They both laugh together now and Gilbert carries on eating his stew hoping he can drown out their teasing with his chewing.

After Bash has seen the medicine tent and had a full tour of the camp with Amu at his side, Aluk had saddled the horses ready for Gilbert and Bash to start their journey home. It’s getting late and Gilbert wants to make sure they have enough afternoon light to get home safely. He also wants to surprise Anne by bringing Belle home to her without her having to ask him. Gilbert decided it’s safer if Bash rides his horse as he’s used to Bash and he can ride Belle. Bash jumps up on the horse clumsily, with one leg dangling over the side as he gets his balance on the saddle. They say their goodbyes now and Amu hangs back a little with an unusual look on her face, she eventually steps forward after whispering something to Aluk. Gilbert noticed she was playing with something wrapped around her wrist, a blue ribbon that looked huge in comparison to her tiny wrist and looked familiar to him.

‘Amu said it would be better to take the short cut as the light is dimming. The fire is in need of you so hurry home.’ 

Amu looked at Gilbert now and nodded. Gilbert wasn’t sure what she meant but he had a feeling she was teasing him again. Bash laughed at the comment but not for long as the horse shot forward taking him by surprise, this time it was Gilberts turn to laugh. Aluk gave Gilbert the directions for the short cut home which were simpler than the other route and seemed a lot quicker. He was happy Amu had suggested it, at least now they would hopefully be home before dark. 

Belle was a beautiful horse and every time Gilbert looked at her she reminded him of Anne. It was her beautiful auburn colour and her ethereal nature. He felt so secure on her and calm, he liked to think this was how Anne felt while riding her. It somehow made him closer to her, knowing she rode Belle and felt love for her. He looked over at Bash, who didn’t look as calm.

‘Are you ok over there? You are very quiet and you know you start to worry me when you’re quiet.’ 

‘You know I’m quiet while I’m on a horse Blythe, it’s just the effect they have on me. They are too big and too powerful and they make me nervous.’ He had a worried look on his face that said he would rather walk home in no shoes than ride the horse. Gilbert tried to take his mind off the horse so attempted to distract him.

‘What did you think of the camp? And Amu? Isn’t she amazing?’ Gilbert knew Bash would have several opinions on the subject.

‘Yes I’m really glad I’m came with you, it was good to see another culture enjoying their lives, no mither from anyone else, just living side by side. Amu was almost like a magical creature that appeared out of the woods with her potions, lotions and notions.’ They both laughed out loud at this description and then continued on with their observations.

‘Her notions seem to be you making fire and flames Blythe. She is very interesting though, I wouldn’t mind finding out what potion she drinks to make her behave and look as young as she does, I know that.’ Gilbert nodded his head in agreement but was suddenly distracted by a flash of red in the grass up ahead.

‘What is that next to the river bank up there? It looks like red hair lying in the…’

Before he could finish his sentence he jumped off Belle as quick as he could, running like his life depended on it. He had an awful feeling, there was only one person in Avonlea who had hair like that. He could even see from further away that her body was lifeless and he felt a sudden excruciating pain in his stomach.

‘Blythe what’s going on, what is it?’ Bash was worrying now as Gilbert didn’t stop to look back but kept running as fast as he could.

Gilbert’s fears were hitting him one after the other like a hard mallet as he realised all too quickly that the lifeless body lying in the grass was Anne, his Anne, and her fire was dimming to a small flicker.

Marilla was now pacing back and forth in the kitchen noticing the afternoon light was starting to dim and she had still not seen Anne. She went out to the barn to fetch Matthew, she couldn’t sit and wait any longer.

‘Matthew she’s still not home, where could she be? I’ve been to Rachel’s again, Gilbert and Bash have still not returned either. How could she go off like this and not tell us?’ she had panic in her voice now and Matthew immediately reassured her.

‘Now you know what Anne is like, she goes off on one of her adventures and forgets the time and the world she’s living in. She’s probably on her way home right now, thinking she’s in trouble and getting ready for a telling off.’

‘She could be in a ditch Matthew and I know she will have forgotten to eat. When that girl gets back she will be in serious trouble and I’m not going to let you go soft on her. She needs to learn that she can’t just swan off with no thought for anyone else.’ Marilla was getting upset now and secretly just wanted her safe and sound at green gables.

‘If she’s not home in the next thirty minutes I will get the horse and look for her myself, I will take Jerry too. Let’s just give her that breathing time to come back and explain herself first. If not we will go and find her and bring her back, I promise.’ Matthew rubbed her arm now affectionately and Marilla held onto his hand before making her way back to the kitchen to finish supper.

Gilbert knelt down beside Anne as she lay still not responding to his movements. He noticed there was blood on the back of her head and blood on the rock next to her. He quickly felt for her pulse yet nervously sickened at the thought it wasn’t there. He felt totally and utterly devoid of every feeling, like his heart had stopped beating for her. 

He sobbed in relief when he felt her pulse thud through into his finger, the blood in her veins uniting with his and giving him a surge of life. Suddenly the possibility went through his head of losing her and for the first time he actually felt an over whelming sense of utter abandonment and desperation. Bash brought him back to reality as he joined him suddenly on his knees with a horrified look on his face.

‘Is she breathing Blythe? Please tell me she’s breathing.’ He had tears in his eyes as he waited for the answer. Gilbert could feel the colour draining from his face and he felt sick.

‘Yes she’s breathing but I don’t know how long she’s been here, she’s so cold Bash and her head it’s bleeding.’ He pushed back her hair from her face and revealed the blood and an open wound. He carefully looked at the back of her head too but she hadn’t lost a lot of blood which was good. He suddenly came to life, she was going to be ok, he would make sure of it. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would get her home safely and take care of her. 

He took his jacket off and wrapped it round her to keep her warm, he turned her slightly on her side and rubbed her body up and down to try and get her warm. He took his boots off and removed his socks, then removing Anne’s boots gently put his socks over hers to warm her feet. He noticed her ankle was very swollen and bruised, she must have twisted it. He gently rubbed her feet to try and keep them warm. Bash looked on not knowing what to do next but Gilbert told him to take his socks off so he did as he was told. Gilbert put them on Anne’s hands to warm them and then wrapped her up again so her body heat couldn’t escape. She still lay lifeless in Gilbert’s arms, no movement and no sound.

He lay her across his lap and wrapped his arms around her while rubbing her back again and her legs which felt cold. He held her close now, careful not to knock the cut to her head and when he saw the blood clotted in her perfect fiery hair, he nearly cried at the sight of it. He held her up to his face and kissed her cheek like a child who was hurt and needs comfort. As he rocked her back and forth, he cradled her against him, kissing her face once more. He’s crying now and Bash looks away, his heart breaking at the sight before him.

‘Please Anne be ok, just say something, shout at me, hit me, do something. I will give up anything right now if you just wake up, anything. I love you carrots, I always have and I always will. You better wake up so you can tell me off Anne Shirley Cuthbert.’ He looked up to the sky now like it had the answer.

‘We need to get her home Blythe and fast, she needs a doctor.’ Bash put his arm on his and looked him in the eye to calm him. 

Anne suddenly coughed and they both jumped at the sound. She put her face into Gilbert’s neck and held onto him like she was falling. Gilbert took a big breath, he felt like he had stopped breathing himself.

‘Oh Anne thank god.’ He kissed her forehead and she looked at him very confused.

‘Gilbert? What happened, what am I doing here?’ she looked at her hands that were now in socks and her body wrapped in a coat. She looked back at Gilbert, who looked at her with concern. Her head suddenly hurt and she screamed in pain as she leaned forward to eagerly.

‘Just slow down Anne, you’ve banged your head on a rock and its bleeding. I have no idea how long you’ve been here, your body was freezing and your pulse was quite faint, so we wrapped you up warm.’ He looked down at her still cradled in his arms and wished they could stay like that forever. Anne looked down at Gilbert's bare feet and then Bash’s, she laughed a little but it hurt.

‘You both gave me your socks? Now that’s what I call love.’ 

They all laughed a little now but sensed it was time to make a move and get to the doctor. Gilbert immediately regained his composure and made arrangements, Bash helped him get his shoes on and then sorted his own.

‘So Bash, I will get on Belle and if you can pass Anne to me while I am up there, I can sit her in front of me so I can keep my eye on her on the way home.’ Bash nodded in understanding.

‘Oh Gilbert you’ve got Belle, that’s what I was coming to do, you beat me to it.’ She smiled at him.

‘Well you know me, always eager to get there before you.’ He smiled back in gest and she didn’t argue.

‘Oh goodness I didn’t tell Marilla where I was going, she will be worried sick. Right after she’s murdered me of course.’ Anne laughed and then winced as it hurt her head.

‘Are you sure you are ok for me to sit in front of you Gilbert, I can always sit behind you and put my arms around you?’ Her suggestion brought a smile to his face but he had to remain focused.

‘I want to be able to see your face, if you suddenly start to feel unwell or faint, I can’t see you from behind. If I’m holding you in front of me, I can keep you wrapped up and rub you to keep you warm.’ It was Anne’s turn to blush but she did as she was told.

Bash picked her up gently still wrapped in Gilberts coat and placed her in front of him sitting up but leaning against him across the way. She put her arm around his middle holding on tight, while his other hand held onto the reigns keeping her in position. He rested his chin comfortably on the top of her head while putting his other arm across her legs. Anne felt so warm and safe nestled into Gilbert’s chest, she could have stayed there for eternity. She almost forgot she had a head injury until she leant too far and caught it on his shirt, she gasped a little in pain.

‘Are you ok did I hurt you?’ his eyebrows burrowed down like he was the one hurt, not the other way round. She looked up at him and smiled.

‘I’m fine Gilbert, I’m just fine.’ 

She nestled into him once again breathing in his smell and feeling the warmth of his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart, that coincided with hers, like a ticking clock with both working hands wrapped around them. Gilbert looked at Anne and she looked at him. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need too.


	11. Goods returned

On the ride home Anne sat quiet content in Gilbert’s arms while Gilbert only ever looked away from her to check he was following the right path. He was still concerned about her and daren’t look away in case he missed something. He felt such a sudden urge to protect her, she had never needed protecting before, she was always so strong and powerful. He decided he liked both sides of Anne, the one who needed him and the one who didn’t, both mixed together made her even more irresistible. 

That feeling of losing her was probably one of the most hideous feelings he had ever felt, one thing was for certain, his love for her now felt even more powerful than it did before. Every now and then he would relax his hand on the reigns, pull her in closer and rub her back gently to keep her warm. He was half expecting her to complain or say she didn’t need looking after but to his amazement she didn’t. If anything she seemed to be enjoying it as she nestled her face into his chest and held onto to him tighter. 

Gilbert wished this could be how they always were together but he knew better than anyone to appreciate every minute, as the mood could change at any moment. He decided not to think about it and just enjoy being close to her, he didn’t know when he may get another opportunity like this one.   
At that thought he pulled her closer and did something he wouldn’t have normally been brave enough to do, he kissed the top of her head and tightened his arm around her waist. He held his breath waiting for her to pull away or tell him off but neither came. He suddenly remembered to breath and then heard her murmur slightly in pleasure or pain he wasn’t sure. Later he would say she was concussed from the knock on the head when she asked him about it but for now it was happening and it was real. 

Bash hung back in the distance a little to give them some space, he could feel a sudden shift in the atmosphere between them so didn’t want to get in the way. The truth was he wanted to be alone, seeing Gilbert holding Anne the way he did had brought memories back of Mary. The look of desperation on his brother’s face, he knew that look only too well and it wasn’t pleasant.

He started to remember how he felt holding Mary in his arms for the last time, how she had gone extremely quiet and then her eyes closed and she became unresponsive. He knew she could still hear him and feel him, he made sure he told her how much he loved her, over and over again. He even prayed for a miracle in the final moments of her passing, hoping that somehow some magic spell could reverse the inevitable parting from the woman he adored. Her last breath although shallow and subtle somehow spoke a thousand words, words he had heard her say, words he had heard her sing, her sound of laughter, all of this he tried to memorise as he would never hear her again.

He remembered Gilbert taking Delly for a walk so he could have those final moments with her, he never faltered, always strong, always there for him. Gilbert encouraged him to let it out, cry, scream, smash things, be angry, hate the world, love the world. When he first saw him on that ship, he didn’t mind admitting it, he looked like a stiff breeze would knock him over, and he didn’t look up too much. He never would have believed from that first encounter that Gilbert Blythe would turn out to be the best brother he could ever wish for. He might not know much about girls but what he lacked in this area he made up for with compassion, love and sincerity. He knew for certain that his brother deserved the very best in life, lucky for him she wasn’t too far away.

As they slowly approached Green Gables Anne was a little disappointed, she knew she would be leaving the heavenly warmth of Gilberts arms and thrown into the wrath of Marillas. She was already running from the kitchen and out onto the porch at the sight of them, with Matthew not far behind. Gilbert alerted Anne to give her the heads up by rubbing her arm.

‘Marilla is charging down to us like a raging bull, let me try and explain before she panics.’ He sat up straight now and looked like he was preparing for a battle. Anne didn’t speak just rolled her eyes in anticipation of the drama that was about to unfold.

Marilla put her hand to her mouth when she saw that Anne was hurt.

‘Oh my goodness Gilbert what’s happened? Anne are you alright child? What in heaven’s name has gone on?’ Her tears were flowing now and Gilbert quickly explained. Matthew looked at Anne with concern but waited to hear what Gilbert had to say.

‘She had a fall Marilla and banged her head, her ankle is swollen too so if you will allow Bash to get her down, we can take her inside and explain properly. I will need to fetch the doctor as soon as I can, just to check her over but I’m sure she will be fine.’ He said this with more confidence than he felt, he was worried sick too but didn’t want to worry her.

Marilla held Anne’s hand that was still in a sock, she didn’t ask any questions but nodded her head to Gilbert who nodded reassuringly in response. Bash jumped down off the horse, so thankful to be finally off the beast to stretch his legs. 

‘I will carry her to the house Marilla, if you can just show me where you want me go.’ Bash smiled at Marilla and then at Anne who felt pretty helpless at that moment.  
‘Bash I’m sure I can walk, it can’t be that bad.’ Anne attempted to put a foot on the ground and Gilbert shouted.

‘No Anne! Its swollen you could have broken it. Please just let Bash carry you to the house, it won’t do you any harm to have someone look after you for once.’ He looked at her with a no nonsense look that made her suddenly weak at the knees.

‘Ok Doctor Blythe I am at your mercy.’ She nodded her head in agreement and smiled cheekily back at him and he couldn’t help but return the gesture. Matthew ran to the door to open it for Bash, Marilla stayed close to Anne trying to get a good look at her injuries while Gilbert went to tie up the horses.

Bash lay her down on the couch gently and Marilla fetched some pillows for behind her back. Matthew lingered in the doorway not knowing quite what to say or do at that moment, he wanted to wait for Gilbert to come to the house. Anne remained quiet, a little sore from the journey home and exhausted from her fall. She couldn’t wait any longer, she was fretting and wanted to know what had happened to her beloved daughter.

‘Anne please tell us what happened, where did you go off to? What were you thinking going off like that and not telling anyone?’ Gilbert appeared at the doorway and laughed a little at Marilla’s chastising but totally understood what she meant. He was interested to hear Anne’s response, Anne looked over at him and then back to Marilla.

‘Well after I went to see Gilbert this morning, I started to feel a little out of sorts so I decided to go and see Diana. I just wanted to ask her a few questions about something that had been troubling me and when she couldn’t really help me, I decided I would go and fetch Belle and clear my head.’

She looked down now not wanting to make eye contact with Gilbert or Marilla. Gilbert wondered what she had asked Diana and why she needed to clear her head, clear her head of what he wondered.

‘So you decided to go off on your own to an Indian camp without telling a soul? Why did you think that would be a sensible thing to do? You could have ended up a lot worse off than what you are now young lady, thank goodness Gilbert spotted you or you could be dead right now.’ Marilla put her hand to her mouth to hold back the tears. Anne felt awful now and reached out for her hand to kiss it.

‘Marilla I’m so sorry I should never have gone off without telling you or Matthew, it was a stupid, careless thing to do and I promise I will never do anything like that again.’ Matthew walked closer now and put his hand on Marillas shoulder.

‘Why don’t you put some boiling water on and we can get Anne cleaned up ready for bed, she’s probably exhausted.’ 

Matthew headed towards the kitchen, Marilla nodded in agreement. Anne looked over at Matthew thankful for his suggestion. Gilbert made his way over to Anne and knelt by the couch so he could examine her. She looked up in surprise as he was extremely close and she daren’t think about how hideous she looked after such an ordeal. He would never want to be close to her again after today.

‘Anne, am I ok to take a look at your injuries? I just want to make sure there’s no bleeding and check that swollen ankle of yours.’ He looked down at her feet with concern as it was looking more swollen than before. Anne looked in horror at how ugly it looked, then rolled her eyes at how typical it was that he wanted to get as close as possible to something so hideous.

‘Yes of course but don’t get too close it looks awful Gilbert.’ She had a look of disgust on her face, Bash laughed and Gilbert shook his head.

‘Seriously, you’re going to worry about me getting close to your ankle when I took your boots and socks off and rubbed your bare legs.’ Bash scoffed out loud and Anne stared at Gilbert in shock, and then checked to make sure Matthew and Marilla were still in the kitchen. 

She still hadn’t answered so Gilbert thought it would be a good time to continue regardless. He took her face gently in his hands and looked closer, taking a moment to look her in the eyes and she looked back without saying a word.

‘So let me have a look at your head first, yes that just needs bathing and maybe a little honey and gauze covering to stop any infection. Now let’s take a look at your ankle.’

He moved down to the bottom of the couch and gently lifted her foot up, his touch on her skin made her feel goose bumps again. He turned her foot gently and placed his hands around the top of her toes with his other hand under her heel. He was trying his upmost hardest not to focus on how sensual this felt, he was touching Anne’s feet and he could see her bare legs beneath her skirt. He gently moved her foot forward and she cried out.

‘Sorry about that , it looks like you’ve twisted your ankle, it’s not broken though so that’s good news, maybe a few weeks resting and keep it elevated for as long as possible.’ 

He had spoken like a true doctor, calm and matter of fact. Yes Gilbert was very pleased with how he conducted himself. Bash on the other hand was smirking on the other side of the room. Anne suddenly snapped out of her trance.

‘A few weeks? What? You mean no school, no walking, no running, no anything?’

The look on her face now was pure devastation. Marilla and Matthew returned with bathing things, hot salt water and honey. She had overheard the conversation of Anne needing to rest.

‘You will do as your told Anne Shirley Cuthbert! You will be just fine and no doubt if you rest you will be back on your feet quicker than if you ignore Gilbert’s advice.’ Anne rolled her eyes and looked over at Gilbert, who smiled smugly at her agreeing with him.

‘I will go and see Dr Ward first thing tomorrow and arrange for him to visit Anne and check her over, I will feel better knowing he has examined her.’ 

He popped his hat on now and looked over to Bash to let him know it was time to go. Anne needed to get ready for bed and as much as he would like to stay and watch that unfold he needed to go home and get in bed himself. Bash quickly popped over to see Anne to check she was ok before he left, while Marilla and Matthew approached Gilbert.

‘Gilbert we don’t know how to thank you for taking care of Anne, if you hadn’t have found her when you did, well who knows what might have happened.’ She started to get upset again but took a deep breath and returned to Anne at the couch while popping her arm around Bash. Matthew nodded in agreement and patted Gilbert on the back. Anne observed from afar but couldn’t hear everything that was said. Gilbert looked to Anne now, tilted his hat and said goodnight, Bash joined him and grabbed their bags and coats. Just as Gilbert was walking out Anne called to him from the couch.

‘Gilbert wait, can I see you a moment before you go?’ He looked a little surprised but made his way across the room as the others chatted near the front door. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he froze a little at the gesture.

‘Thank you for today and everything. I know I don’t say it very often but I do appreciate you Gilbert Blythe.’ She looked away now a little embarrassed at giving a compliment to Gilbert so freely. Gilbert on the other hand looked straight into her eyes.

‘No you don’t say it very often Anne Shirley Cuthbert but I like it when you do.’ He reluctantly let go of her hand and made his way to the door, turning once more before he left.

‘Goodnight Carrots, sweet dreams.’ 

He had time for a cheeky look up and down before running out the door, relishing in the fact she wasn’t able get up to hit him. Before Anne can respond she hears the door slam shut and sits back with a smile on her face. Hearing it the second time around had a whole new meaning.

Gilbert literally crawls from the barn to the house his legs are that tired and Bash is pretty much the same. Rachel kindly offered to have Delly for the night so Bash goes to the cupboard under the sink and grabs a bottle of rum. He pours them both a good shot and they sit down like heavy lumps. They both take their boots off to reveal bare feet while simultaneously propping them up on the table, both laughing at such a pretty sight. They both drink the shot in one go and Bash pours another. He turns to Gilbert and ponders over a thought that comes to mind.

‘I’ve been thinking while we rode home about what Amu said before we left the camp, she said that we should go the short cut because the light was dimming or something like that.’ Bash tried to remember her words and then they came to him.

‘Yes that was it, then something like the fire needs you so hurry home. You don’t think she knew about Anne do you? Like some sort of special power?’ Bash looked over at Gilbert who also seemed to be thinking intently.

‘I was thinking about it too, but how could she possibly have known that Anne was there? I don’t know how she knew but I’m glad she did, if she hadn’t have told us to use the short cut we would never have found her. She could still be lying there now, cold, alone, maybe worse.’ Gilbert's voice broke a little now at the thought and he took a swig of rum to push the lump back down his throat.

‘She’s ok Blythe, don’t go imagining things that didn’t happen. I know I make fun where Anne’s concerned and I’m always teasing you for not telling her how you feel but seeing you today made me look at things differently. When I saw how desperate you were and how emotional you were at the thought of losing her it made me think of Mary. I know you’ve always loved her but I don’t think I realised how much.’ He looked down into his glass now thinking of Mary and how much he missed her.

‘Oh yes I love her alright, hook, line and sinker Trinidad.’

They both laughed now at the ship connotations and always looked back on their first memories together fondly. Gilbert sat back and pondered over the evenings events, wondering how something could feel so confusing, terrifying and wonderful all at the same time.

‘Sometimes when I’m really confused about Anne I wonder to myself what would Mary do? What would Mary say? I sometimes hear her voice in my head telling me to stop being such a wimp and get on with it. What do you think she would say?’ Gilbert looks over at Bash who is looking at their feet with a look of disgust.

‘I think she’d say will you two drunkards get your disgusting feet off my table and go to bed.’

They burst out laughing now, knock back their drinks and take Mary's wise advice.


	12. Heroic indeed

Anne had a very restless night and found it very difficult to get to sleep, her leg was propped up on several pillows and every time her head moved it hurt. Matthew had managed to get her up to her room, she was worried when he got to the top of the stairs he might fall back down, she wasn’t a little girl anymore. They both laughed at the silliness of the situation and he referred to her as Miss Bennet being carried by Mr Darcy into her abode of bonnets and sonnets.

Marilla checked on her several times during the night, lighting a fresh candle for her so she didn’t wake up frightened. She felt so lucky to have so many people who cared for her. She could smell breakfast cooking and started to feel very hungry, she hoped Marilla would allow her to come downstairs at some point today, she hated being stuck in her room. Not being able to go to school was so awful, she wouldn’t be able to see Diana or Gilbert. She was no doubt the talk of the town, Anne the foolish girl walking off by herself not chaperoned and not telling Marilla or Matthew. She could already hear the gossips of Avonlea discussing her insolent behaviour and fool hardy nature. At least this made her lie back and smile, better to be the talk of the town than nothing at all, at least she gave them something to talk about.

At school everyone gathered around in groups whispering and gasping at the most recent piece of news about Anne being found close to her death. A few comments were made about Anne’s reputation and how her brazen attitude got her in to trouble and others were genuinely very concerned about her. Margaret was commenting on Anne’s wild nature and how she needed to have more self-control, a few sniggered at the remarks and then toned it down to a whisper as they saw Gilbert enter the room. He immediately went over to sit with Diana, Ruby and Moody explaining what actually happened rather than the tale that was going around, that she was attacked by bandits. Diana and Ruby were so shocked and concerned and were very eager to find out how she was. Moody on the other hand was so impressed with Gilbert's rescue mission and wanted to hear the part again where he rubbed her back and made her breath again.

‘It didn’t quite work like that Moody but yes she was very unwell when I found her, her pulse was extremely faint.’ Gilbert shuddered at the memory of her lifeless body lay in the grass alone.

‘I know but you must have felt so heroic coming to her rescue like that, I can imagine Anne didn’t respond well to being rescued though, she always likes to prove she can do things by herself.’ Moody laughed now and shook his head. Diana didn’t look very happy with Moody’s comment but Gilbert could see that he didn’t mean any harm.

‘She didn’t have much choice but to accept Gilberts help Moody, she could have died lets not forget that. I am so grateful you were there Gilbert, to imagine she was lay there all of that time, cold and alone. It doesn’t bare thinking about.’

Diana looked at Ruby who had tears in her eyes. Moody could see how upset Ruby was so quickly made up for his earlier comment.

‘Well Anne is stronger than anyone I know so if anyone could survive it, it would be her.’ Ruby smiled at Moody now and he sat next to her to get a little closer. Miss Stacey came in and clapped her hands loudly to get everyone’s attention.

‘Everyone please take your seats so we can get started.’ She looked around the room as she waited patiently for everyone to sit down.

‘So I presume the majority of you are already aware that Anne had a little accident yesterday while out walking and is doing well but has an injury to her head and her ankle so will not be in school. Those of you who wish to visit her are more than welcome but please don’t go in large groups and bombard her, she will no doubt still be exhausted and slightly concussed from such an ordeal. Now, Gilbert, I just wanted to say well done you, for how quickly you responded in such a stressful situation and for getting Anne home safely, amazing work.’

The class gave him a round of applause and a few got off their seats and patted him on the back, including Charlie and Moody. Margaret stood up a little too quickly and ran over to kiss him on the cheek to say well done. Gilbert looked very uncomfortable at the gesture and quickly looked away when she looked at him. Diana rolled her eyes and was thankful Anne wasn’t there to witness such a ridiculous display, Margaret was becoming a little too confident.

‘Honestly, I just did what any good friend would do and Anne means a lot to me so it was second nature really.’ Gilbert blushed a little at his honest outburst but Diana only smiled with recognition at his sentiment. Margaret just looked straight ahead with annoyance.

‘Well that may be the case Gilbert but we are still very pleased you and bash were there to help save the day. Now am I right in thinking you need to be excused to fetch Doctor Ward?’ Miss Stacey looked at Gilbert, hands on her hips almost answering her own question.

‘Yes if that’s ok? If I could be excused now it would mean I could get home before dark.’ He was hoping Miss Stacey would be a little lenient with him.

‘Absolutely, off you go and mind how you go, no more dramas this week please.’ She winked at him now, he could only presume she had heard about his potion drinking debacle from Bash. He looked back and tipped the front of his hat and laughed a little.

‘Yes Miss Stacey.’ They both smiled at one another now, knowing they would no doubt discuss the drama in more detail tomorrow. Gilbert ran out of the door giving a little wave to Diana, jumped on his horse and rode as quickly as he could to the station.

Anne convinced Marilla to let Matthew carry her downstairs to the lounge and she promised she would sleep downstairs tonight to save him carting her back up. Once she was propped up with pillows and her ankle was elevated as per Gilbert's instructions, she felt a little more like herself again. 

She grabbed her workbooks and started to write her piece for the paper on her visit to the Mikmaq village. She truly didn’t know where to begin, there was so much to tell. She wanted to include a few bits from Gilberts tale of events too that day, only a few snippets, nothing that would encroach on his own article. She could always ask him first and see how he felt about it. She heard Mrs Lynde come in to the kitchen, chatting away and Marilla couldn’t get a word in edge ways. Anne laughed to herself and shook her head, she would give it two minutes before she was waltzing in to the lounge demanding to know the full story.

‘Well Marilla, where is she, is it true? Has she been attacked by bandits? Please tell me she is alive and in one piece, so help me god.’ Marilla looked on in amazement at such absurdities being spoken out loud in her own kitchen.

‘Well what a load of claptrap Rachel, who told you that?’ she looked at her in disbelief.

‘Mrs Andrews stopped me at the bakery to tell me Anne was attacked by bandits yesterday in broad daylight and was robbed and left to die.’ Rachel had a very concerned look on her face so Marilla thought it only fair to put her out of her misery.

‘Next time you want to be pickier as to who you listen to, Anne is safe and well in the lounge if not a little…’ before Marilla could finish she had darted off towards the other room in search of Anne. She barged in to the lounge and stood by the door, a look of relief across her face. Anne looked over smiled and waved.

‘Well hello Mrs Lynde, you look well and how can I put it? Curious?’

Anne put her finger towards her mouth as if she was pondering in thought, Marilla appeared behind Rachel with a smirk on her face.

‘Well isn’t this a fine sight to behold, Anne Shirley Cuthbert as I live and breathe. You are alive and in one piece, well almost.’ She moved closer to Anne now to inspect her injuries.

‘I am fine Mrs Lynde, a little sore and tired but I’m ok.’ She looked back at her notebook and jotted a few things down.

‘That looks like a nasty cut Missy and your ankle is hideous in every way, just look at the size of that ankle, it looks like an ogres.’ She sat opposite Anne now with her hands propped on her handbag.

‘So would yours if you had fallen like I did, I must have twisted it as I fell onto the river bank and banged my head. Thank you so much for making me feel so much better about how it looks, I will truly feel so wonderful now every time I look at it.’ Anne raised her eyebrows now in annoyance and Marilla came to intervene.

‘Who would like some tea and some of my plum puffs?’ she smiled happily now trying to distract the pair from falling out and quickly returned with refreshments.

‘Now, how will you go on lovely walks with a certain young gentleman now if your ankle is injured?’ Rachel sipped her tea and smiled smugly hiding behind her teacup. 

Anne took a big swig from hers almost finishing the hot liquid in one go and burning her mouth out. How did she know about Gilbert? The sudden thought hit her that maybe she saw them on the back of the cart the other evening, she started to feel a head ache coming on.

‘I can assure you that Gilbert and I are just friends and going on walks together will not be anything unusual at all.’ She looked at Marilla now, who looked equally confused pouring more milk into her tea. Rachel pushed her chin back in puzzlement and looked Anne up and down.

‘Gilbert? Who mentioned Gilbert? I meant Charlie Sloane. Apparently he walked you home from school last week and told his father he was quite taken with you. Gilbert Blythe indeed, he wouldn’t suit you at all Anne, he’s far too handsome and stood arm in arm the contrast would be totally ridiculous.’ She scoffed the last part and continued on as if she hadn’t just shattered all of Anne’s hopes and dreams in one sentence.

‘Now Charlie Sloane, he’s plainer, more straight forward, more achievable. You and Gilbert are like family now, too much water under the bridge and besides he can have his pick of any girl in Avonlea.’ She looked pleased with her observation and grabbed another plum puff. Marilla was quick to notice Anne’s deflated look now and the colour had drained from her face.

‘Well Rachel I think that’s enough for one day don’t you? Anne’s exhausted and has been through a particularly stressful ordeal. Maybe come back another day when she isn’t as tired.’ 

She practically lifted her from her seat, plum puff crumbs falling off her skirt as she removed her teacup from her grasp. She responded a little embarrassed but took her leave and gathered her things.

‘Yes of course, I have lots to be getting on with at home, so I will leave you in peace. I hope you’re feeling better soon Anne.’

Rachel wasn’t entirely sure what she done wrong but no doubt Marilla would explain later. Anne just nodded at Rachel, not able to speak at that moment and then looked out of the window beyond the fields wishing she could run away. Marilla closed the door to the lounge and ushered Rachel towards the kitchen and then to the back door.

‘What did I say that was so wrong, have I upset her? I didn’t mean to, I thought I was trying to help that’s all.’ She looked worried now not really understanding why Anne was upset. Marilla looked at her and then back to the lounge door, her voice a low whisper.

‘Sometimes, you just need to think before you speak Rachel, you don’t realise it but sometimes your frankness is a little insulting.’ She looked at her now with intent in her eyes that she wasn’t going to back down.

‘You’re right, if I have upset her I will apologise, I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just speaking plainly. You know what I’m like when I get going, I don’t stop to think before I speak.’ Rachel was holding the door open now ready to leave, but before she did Marilla wanted to make sure she set her straight.

‘Gilbert Blythe may have the choice of any girl in Avonlea but yesterday he chose Anne. He rescued her, kept her safe and brought her home. If he’s anything like his father, it will take more than just a pretty face and a silly smile to get his attention. Just bare that in mind Rachel, good day.’ She turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall, leaving Rachel stood open mouthed at the door.

Miss Stacey asked the class to pay attention while Moody and Ruby gave feedback on their visit to Avonlea Band. 

‘So how did you both get on? Any developments on introducing students to the band or band practice?’ Miss Stacey looked hopeful waiting for their response. Ruby smiled and spoke first.

‘It was wonderful wasn’t it moody?’ Moody smiled back now and nodded his head while staring at Ruby as she was talking.

‘They told us all about the history of the band and how they joined together, they also said they would love to have younger members join in and learn to play new instruments. They even said they would loan some to the school so students can have music lessons here. How amazing would that be Miss Stacey?’ Ruby’s eyes were wide with excitement now.

‘That’s fantastic news, they seem very accommodating and excited to help with our venture. We will make composers of you yet.’ Josie scoffed from across the room and rolled her eyes. Miss Stacey looked across at her and didn’t allow her to get away with it.

‘Yes Josie, do you have something to add to the conversation?’ she looked at her now with a stern look.

‘Not really, its just ridiculous that we are considering playing in a stupid band that no.one cares about, when there are so many important topics for us to focus on.’ She looked pleased with herself and her reply. Miss Stacey however didn’t back down.

‘I wouldn’t call a part of the towns history ridiculous Josie, it’s an important part of our heritage and has been in practice for over 200 years. However as you seem to be so concerned that we are ignoring other topics, I will ask you to come up with the next article for the newspaper.’ Josie sat in amazement now, a look of horror appearing on her face. Miss Stacey smiled smugly and looked over at Moody wanting to hear what he thought of the visit.

‘So Moody, what did you think was the most exciting part of the visit?’ She smiled waiting for his response, knowing his answer would include Ruby somewhere. She secretly loved how they were all growing up and starting to find partners in life.

‘Well my favourite part was watching Ruby play the banjo, she was such a quick learner, I was very impressed.’ Ruby blushed a little and a few of the other girls giggled. Moody ignored them and saved the best news until last.

‘The band have just announced a barn dance next Friday, we are all welcome. I have some tickets in my bag so please see me at the end if you would like to come and join in.’ 

Everyone cheered and laughed excitedly, turning to one another whispering about who they would go with and what they would wear. Even Josie managed to look happy, she loved having a moment to show off in pretty things. Margaret had a particularly big smile on her pretty little face, Anne Shirley Cuthbert had an ankle injury which meant Gilbert Blythe was as free as a bird to accompany her. She laughed to herself at how unlucky Anne was to have a swollen ankle, when such a wonderful opportunity had arisen. Anne knew she wasn’t good enough for him anyway, Margaret just needed to add fire to the flames.

Miss Stacey raised her voice slightly to interrupt the chatter and the excitement.

‘This is wonderful news and such a great opportunity for all of us to come together and have some fun. Although until then, can everyone please get back to studying, we only have one hour left, so lets get our textbooks out and practice algebra.’

The general atmosphere in the class was now hissing with excitement and Miss Stacey had a feeling algebra was the last thing on their minds this afternoon. When she finally said the class was dismissed, she laughed to herself as Moody was suddenly bombarded with class mates asking for tickets and he shouted loudly for them all to form an orderly queue.


	13. Eagerly awaited visit

Anne was utterly thrilled when she heard Diana and Ruby talking with Marilla as they walked through to visit her. She smiled so much when they opened the door, she thought her cheeks might explode with excitement. Both girls ran over to her and took it in turns to hug their friend but did so gently not wanting to hurt her in any way. Diana looked at Anne’s head and winced.

‘Oh Anne thank god you’re ok, we have been so worried about you. We have missed you so much at school today.’ She grabbed her friends hand and rubbed it.   
‘I have missed you both too, I am literally stuck on this couch its driving me insane! Please tell me all about your day, as mine has been positively boring in every way possible.’

She looked at the girls with excitement now hoping they would have an interesting tale to tell. Ruby pondered, trying to think of something she could tell Anne that was more interesting than her own recent fall which seemed to be the highlight of the day.

‘To be fair Anne, for the first half an hour it was mainly all about you and your accident and how Gilbert rescued you. Everyone was saying you were attacked by bandits so Gilbert put them straight and explained what happened. He sounded so chivalrous, the way he picked you up and carried you home on his horse.’ Ruby’s eyes twinkled at the thought, she may like Moody but she was still allowed to think Gilbert was dreamy. Anne looked at her with an amusing look on her face.

‘So Gilbert has been describing himself as my knight in shining armour has he?’ Anne smiled at the thought, he wasn’t far off that description. Diana had a little look on her face that revealed she knew what Anne was thinking so put in a good word for Gilbert.

‘He didn’t want any praise or recognition, he just knew we were concerned for your welfare, so wanted to make sure we knew what happened and that you were ok. He looked very concerned to be honest and Miss Stacey allowed him to go and fetch Dr Ward from Charlotte Town.’ 

Diana looked for Anne’s reaction now, she wasn’t sure if she knew this was Gilberts intention or not and wanted to see how Anne felt about the gesture. 

‘Yes he did tell me he would fetch Dr Ward today before he left last night, I am very grateful to him for lots of things. If Gilbert and Bash hadn’t found me, and helped me to breath, it could have been a very different story right now.’ She couldn’t hide the concern on her face but as always for Anne it was short lived, she heaved a sigh and then smiled. Her friends however looked at her with tears in their eyes.

‘Anne please don’t talk about such things in a casual way, I don’t know what we would do if we lost you.’ Diana touched her friend’s cheek now and rubbed it gently. Ruby grabbed her other hand and kissed the back of it, wanting to continue with the romantic tale of the knight and his damsel in distress. 

‘Seriously though Gilbert is a true gentleman and very brave, I think I would have fainted at just the sight of you lying there. Did you see Margaret and how brazen she was going over to kiss Gilbert to congratulate him on saving Anne?’ Ruby looked at them both in astonishment.

Anne felt her heart drop into her stomach and stay there. Diana looked worried now, she had hoped she could avoid Anne finding out about it, as she knew she would presume the worst. Anne’s colour had drained from her face and she turned to look out of the window. Diana attempted to explain the situation without giving too much away in front of Ruby.

‘Yes but Gilberts reaction was the best part, he looked surprised and turned away from her. He looked extremely uncomfortable, didn’t he Ruby?’ Diana hoped that her friend would unknowingly help her with a positive response.

‘Oh yes he looked positively shocked, who wouldn’t be? I think the way she behaves is a little too forward. She gets away with it because she’s so beautiful, those eyes and that gorgeous head of hair. I can imagine the boys were very jealous of Gilbert at that moment. Not only was he described as a hero, he then gets a kiss from the golden girl of the hour.’ Diana closed her eyes briefly hoping Ruby would just stop talking. Anne still hadn’t spoken, her face expressionless looking out at the trees.

‘What do you think Anne, isn’t she beautiful?’ Ruby turned her head slightly to look for a response. Anne suddenly awoke from the nightmare she found herself in.

‘Yes she is, soooo beautiful.’ Diana noticed the emphasis on the word and the sarcastic tone and knew it was time to shift the conversation elsewhere, but before she could Ruby cut in again.

‘We forgot to tell Anne about the barn dance Diana! How did we forget that? Its next Friday and everyone is going, Moody has tickets so we must get you one and you can join in with us.’ Diana felt like digging a hole and never coming back out, this might be the nail in the coffin for her bosom friend. 

Anne tried to smile at Ruby who clearly had no idea to the extent of her injury, she moved the blanket now to reveal her ankle which was even more swollen and bruised than yesterday. Ruby and Diana gasped in surprise.

‘I don’t think I will be going to any dance with this ankle Ruby, just look at it. It’s absolutely hideous in every possible way.’ Anne felt tears coming now and had to fight to hold them back, she threw the blanket back over it, she couldn’t bear to look at it. Diana jumped in now before Ruby could say anything else.

‘Anne it’s not that bad, the swelling will be gone in a few days and you never know, depending on what Dr Ward says you might even be well enough to attend the dance. You can come to my house and I will find you the prettiest dress you have ever seen, your ankle will be a distant memory by the time I have finished with you.’

Anne couldn’t help but smile at Diana’s positive outlook and genuine love for her, once again she was made to realise how lucky she was to have such a friend.

‘Let’s hope so Diana but it’s not looking too good at the moment. I am destined to be part of everything tragic, it’s just my destiny I think. Ruby you must wear something pretty and pink and curl your hair, Moody won’t be able to take his eyes off you.’ 

Anne attempted to lift her chin up and brighten the mood, it was a dance she was missing not a ball. Ruby quickly started to list the different styles of dresses she had, the colours, which were all many different shades of pink and then went on to the bows. Anne laughed at Ruby’s excitement while Diana glanced over to look at her with a nod of reassurance and love. She knew Anne well enough to know that she was upset by the turn of events, not necessarily because she was missing the dance itself but because she might end up missing a certain opportunity by her absence. After the girls had left, luckily Anne didn’t have time to ponder, she had many visitors.  
Anne was also visited by Josie and Tillie, who talked of nothing but the barn dance and what they would be wearing and who they would dance with.

Anne was now a little more forearmed and forewarned so took it in good grace. Bash also came to see her with Delly which was an absolute treat, her pretty little face and Bash’s jokes always cheered her up. Miss Stacey turned up to see her at the same time and reminded her to get busy writing on her article for the newspaper while she was stuck with nothing to do. Anne reassured her that she had already started writing and how much she enjoyed the distraction. 

She noticed how much Miss Stacey laughed at Bash’s jokes and how easy they seemed to get along together, they had really become very good friends. Anne was very happy for them, they had been left suddenly alone, without their soul mates, so to find each other was such a blessing. As the dark skies drew in closer, Anne couldn’t help but wonder why the person she wanted to see the most hadn’t come to see her, he would be back by now but he still hadn’t come. She then felt a moment of guilt knowing he had travelled to Charlotte town and back for her and he must be exhausted. There was still time yet for him to visit, it wasn’t quite dark yet. 

Eventually after she had supper and was changed for bed, she lay on the couch all tucked in. Marilla had given her a candle to keep on the window ledge in case she got scared alone downstairs. Anne always like the curtains open anyway, she liked to look out at the moon and talk to her mother and father. She could hear the sounds of Matthew and Marilla, getting settled into bed and only then did she face reality, he wasn’t coming. She missed him, she wanted to see his face but he obviously didn’t want to see hers. She then had an image of Margaret appear in her head, her pretty face and wonderful hair, he would probably walk miles to see her face she thought. She then imagined her kissing him, looking at him with her doe eyes and felt her hand turn into a fist. She would lose him soon, it was inevitable. She looked out into the dark night, feeling cursed and alone, then put her head in her pillow and started to cry.

When Anne finally stopped crying and feeling sorry for herself she grabbed her notebook and started to work on her newspaper article. She couldn’t sleep so thought she may as well use the time wisely, hoping it would take her mind off things. Just when she started to feel a little better Gilbert popped into her mind again, remembering how he had patted the little space next to him on the cart and smiled at her so lovingly and dopey. She would try to keep these memories treasured and safe somewhere in the back of her mind for safe keeping, when he was no longer part of her life and he had moved on to better things. Would she move on to better things? She was strong and a survivor but life without Gilbert didn’t seem better at all.

Suddenly a light flickering in the dark across the field caught her attention, she couldn’t make out if it was getting further away or coming closer. She put her own candle to the window to try and see better but the reflection of the candle on the window only blocked her vision. The light was definitely moving closer, she started to worry then, was it Diana? Was Minnie May sick again? The light got closer and closer and eventually stopped just outside the window, as the light was lowered she recognised that splendid chin anywhere. It was Gilbert, he had come.

Anne opened the window quickly with excitement but tried to be quiet so not to wake Matthew or Marilla. Gilbert smiled at her and came closer to the window so they were face to face.

‘Gilbert you came, you’re here. I’m glad you’re here, sorry I’m waffling.’ She looked down embarrassed now but he only smiled at her reaction.

‘I was hoping you would still be awake, I saw your candle and knew it must be you sleeping downstairs. Doctor Ward will be coming to see you tomorrow. How are you feeling?’ He held the lantern to her face so he could see her better. He could smell lavender and honey coming from her hair and her face was just as beautiful as ever, even with a gash on her head. He noticed her bare arms and chest were on show too, she looked mesmerising.

‘Thank you for doing that Gilbert, you must be exhausted after travelling all day. I am feeling a lot better. My ankle is still very swollen but I’m sure it will get better as the days go by.’ He held up the lantern to get a look at her leg but the covers were tucked in, she was very thankful he couldn’t see it. Gilbert was thinking the opposite, he had hoped her long legs were on top of the covers rather than hidden underneath them. 

‘You’re all tucked in nice and warm, its making me jealous, wish I was tucked in with you.’ Anne knew exactly how to answer his comment but would never admit it, so stayed silent. Gilbert realising what he had said quickly attempted to recover.

‘I should probably go myself it’s getting late. I just wanted to see my patient and make sure she was ok.’ He tipped his hat and smiled.

‘Isn’t that why you fetched Doctor Ward? I am his patient now, surely?’ She was interested in hearing his response.

‘Strictly speaking you’re still my patient until tomorrow.’ She could almost see a little smirk appearing on his face but he lowered his lantern so she couldn’t see.

‘Strictly speaking you’re not a Doctor yet Mr Blythe.’ She enjoyed bantering with him, it kept her fire burning.

‘I didn’t hear you complaining when I managed to bring you back to life the other day. In fact you seemed more than happy for me to play Doctor with you.’ He smiled smugly at the cheekiness of his comment but didn’t care as she couldn’t see him in the dark.

‘So you were playing with me were you? I thought Doctors were supposed to be sensible, law abiding citizens? Here’s me thinking you were a reputable boy Mr Blythe but all along you were just toying with me.’ She giggled now and they could just make out one another’s smiles in the darkness.

‘As much as I would love to stand here all night and argue with you Miss Cuthbert, my toes are cold and my eyes are ready for sleep. So I will bid you goodnight. Sweet dreams.’ He suddenly reached out and rubbed her hand resting on the window ledge and she felt a shiver travel down her spine. He seemed to be able to do that to her very easily these days.

‘Sweet dreams Dr Blythe.’ She heard him laugh quietly and he shook his head as he walked away, she watched his light all the way across the field as it slowly disappeared into the darkness. Then she closed the window, lay down once again and drifted into a deep sleep, so happy and content with the fact Gilbert Blythe would always be better late than never. 

Gilbert on the other hand practically skipped home, even though he was exhausted he actually felt a little elated. Anne actually seemed to be enjoying his company, it was almost like she wanted him to come and see her tonight. It made him feel wonderful in more ways than one and when he touched her hand she didn’t move away. He may even let himself start to believe she might like him. His memories of the day when he had the potion were also starting to come back, today on the train he recalled quite a few of the things he said to her. His comments were blatant but complimentary and she didn’t seem to respond badly to them, he remembered her rubbing his head and it felt amazing. Then the thought went through his mind that maybe she just cared for him as a friend and didn’t want to disappoint him, they had known each other for so long, that they had practically grown up together side by side. He shook the idea from his head and hoped and prayed he had got it wrong, knowing full well it wouldn’t be the first time he had.


	14. Interference is futile

After Doctor Wards visit Anne was a little disappointed, he had informed her she must rest her ankle for at least another week, maybe two. She had hoped it would be better for the barn dance but yet again, disappointment was her best friend. He had instructed that she didn’t put any weight on it until she felt she was able to and not a moment before. He also added at the very end before he left, if she hadn’t have been found, she may not be here at all. The barn dance didn’t seem as trivial right at that moment but Gilbert's quick thinking did. When she lay down on the couch to finish her article, she wondered what everyone was doing at school and missed them all terribly.

The noise and chatter was indescribable as the classmates got excited about the barn dance. Moody had asked Ruby to accompany him, the Pauls had asked Tilly and she had accepted them both, Josie was going with Billy and Diana was just hoping Anne’s ankle would make a miraculous recovery. Margaret on the other hand was homing in on Gilbert, dropping hints and fluttering her eyelashes. She had made an extra special effort styling her hair and wearing prettier dresses to attract his attention, in the hope he would ask her to the dance. Now Anne was out of the equation, she was hoping she could tempt him easily but it was proving harder than she thought. Gilbert wasn’t like other boys, the others were so easy to charm with just a smile and a wink. Gilbert was different, he was sensitive and thoughtful, she realised pretty quickly she needed to use other tactics. 

Margaret decided to plant the seed with the other girls that Gilbert had suggested he take her to the dance, that way when he gained confidence to ask her, it wouldn’t be as difficult to initiate. Clearly the red headed temptress had got under his skin like a poisonous splinter. Margaret wasn’t concerned, she had long nails which were sharp enough to pick her out.

‘Gilbert, can I just say, I thought the way you fetched Dr Ward for Anne was so thoughtful. I hope she realises how lucky she is to have a friend like you. You are almost like an older brother to her aren’t you?’ Margaret smiled inwardly now, she would make him realise that all Anne felt for him was brotherly love. Gilbert didn’t like the comment but tried to remain translucent.

‘Im the lucky one Margaret, Anne is a great friend. She’s definitely not like a sister to me though that would just be weird.’ He laughed out loud now but at the same time felt a little uncomfortable at the prospect.

‘How so?’ Margaret looked at him willing him to explain why.

‘Well I don’t see her as a sister in any way at all, its just not like that with me and Anne. I can’t quite describe my feelings but it isn’t sisterly that’s for sure.’ He flicked his pen back and forth understanding his own meaning but Margaret was getting irritated.

‘If you’re thinking Anne is ever going to see you in any other way than a brother, you’re going to be sorely disappointed Gilbert. You must realise that Anne will never settle for anyone in Avonlea, I know this because if she had, she would have told them by now. She is so outspoken, everyone knows she would be capable of that.’ She watched his reaction intently, picking up on his facial expression, he looked so disappointed she almost didn’t have the heart to carry on, but she did.

‘Her aspirations are above and beyond anyone in this town. She will end up with someone who is older than her and well-travelled, maybe even a professor or a teacher. She is so ambitious and passionate, when she goes to Queens she will be snapped up in no time.’

Margaret’s tactics had turned the tables right round, she could tell by the look on his face. Gilbert was now thinking long and hard about what she said and she felt positively thrilled at his reaction. This was going to be easier than she ever thought possible. She waited for him to realise he hadn’t responded and then helped him to snap out of his misery.

‘So, Gilbert, have you thought about the dance and who you would like to go with? I can imagine you’re a very good dancer. I don’t have a partner yet and feel utterly miserable about it.’ She swirled her finger around on the desk close to Gilbert’s hand, toying with the idea of making contact.

‘Dancing isn’t really my thing if I’m honest Margaret, well I don’t think it is. It depends who you’re dancing with doesn’t it?’ he smiled now hoping his lack of dancing expertise might put her off.

‘If I remember rightly Gilbert, you looked every part the dashing white sergeant, when I watched you at dance practice a few weeks ago.’ She charmed him a little now but not too obvious, he seemed to prefer it when she was jovial.

‘Oh really? I don’t recall, I do recall dancing with Anne though, maybe she was the one who made me look good?’ He laughed and shook his head, Margaret felt like screaming. He managed to turn everything back to her. Gilbert thought back to that day and how much he enjoyed dancing with Anne, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He was so proud of his tactics of grabbing her hand so they could dance next to each other. He realised there and then how much he loved her, he always knew but didn’t realise his feelings properly until that moment. Margaret could see he was day dreaming so cut in.

‘It was definitely you Gilbert, you really are a good dancer. Anne said she didn’t even enjoy it, she said there were better things to do with her time and said it was ridiculous. She did say she enjoyed dancing with Charlie though so maybe she was building up to him walking her home.’ Gilbert felt a little sting in his heart at her comment, that wasn’t how he interpreted Anne’s feelings in the dance at all. He was starting to doubt himself again, getting more irritated by the minute.

‘I think if Anne was able to go on Friday she would definitely go with Charlie, shame she’s stuck at home with a swollen ankle. If you do decide to go to the dance Gilbert maybe you could save a dance for me? I mean I could do with some help dancing wise, if you don’t mind that is, we could just have one dance and then maybe…’

‘Yes Margaret.’ Gilbert cut in, he couldn’t bear to hear her go on any longer.

‘Yes you will save me a dance or yes you will take me to the dance?’ she looked at him with eager eyes.

‘If I go to the dance, which I’m not saying I will, I will save you a dance.’ He said this last part through gritted teeth, then started to already hear the incessant chatter he would have to endure as they swirled around. 

‘How wonderful Gilbert, I am looking forward to it already.’ 

She gave him a little wave and then strutted away. Margaret was absolutely elated, she had got what she wanted, well not quite but it would do for now. Gilbert Blythe had agreed to dance with her and once she had him in her grasp, that little redhead would be a thing of the past. She immediately set out on her mission of spreading her good news, especially to those who would deliver it back to Anne even faster than she could say it herself.

Gilbert was just thankful she had left him in peace, she didn’t mean any harm but she had a way of irritating him. It was things she said about Anne and her observations of her thoughts and feelings. It wasn’t her comments about the dance or her feelings about Charlie, it was Anne loving someone enough that she would have told them by now. She hadn’t told him anything, not a thing. He thought for the first time that maybe her ambitions were beyond his own, he always felt becoming a doctor would be something she could be proud of but now he wasn’t so sure. It was true when she got to Queens she would be the talk of the town, her vibrant personality and unique beauty would capture everyone’s hearts, like she had captured his. He suddenly felt the loss of her love again without ever feeling he had it in the first place.

Anne hadn’t had any visitors for a few days but on the plus side she could feel her ankle getting a little better. The swelling had gone down and it was starting to look like an ankle again. She still couldn’t bare any weight on it but with each day that passed it was improving a little. She hoped Diana would visit later or maybe even Gilbert, she missed them both so much. Marilla came in to the lounge with a glass of milk and some of her famous plum puffs and Anne immediately felt better at the sight of them.

‘Well I’m glad there are a few things left in the world that can put a smile on your face Anne.’ Marilla gently touched Anne’s cheek, she knew how she hated to be trapped in doors.

‘I was hoping maybe Diana or Gilbert would visit later, they haven’t been for a few days. That would also put a smile on my face.’ She threw a plum puff into her mouth in one go.

‘Oh dear I forgot to tell you, Gilbert came to see you this morning before school but you were asleep so I didn’t want to wake you.’ Marilla’s lip slanted down as if to apologise for forgetting.

‘Marilla you should have woke me! Oh maybe it was a good thing actually, I probably looked hideous. I would have liked to have seen him though all the same.’ She grabbed another plum puff and bit round the edges this time to savour the flavour.

‘Since when do you care what Gilbert Blythe thinks of how you look? You’ve seen each other in worse states, you’ve seen him drunk and he’s seen you lying in a ditch with blood on your face.’ She put her hands to her hips already knowing the reason why Anne’s aspiration’s had changed recently.

‘Yes this is very true Marilla but that’s not an excuse not to make an effort for visitors, even if they are old friends.’ Anne looked down so she couldn’t see the expression on her face. Anne had a feeling she was on to her with regards to her feelings for Gilbert.

‘An old friend indeed, Gilbert Blythe has become a very handsome old friend hasn’t he?’ 

Marilla laughed now and walked out of the room not waiting for an answer. Anne reached for another plum puff to drown out her laughter from the hallway.   
Later that afternoon when Diana came bounding in through the door Anne was elated. She had missed her friend so much, they embraced from the couch and she sat beside her. 

‘Oh Anne, I just had to come here and see you, I heard a piece of news today that made my stomach turn.’ She looked at Anne now with a worried look on her face.

‘Margaret has been telling everyone that Gilbert is taking her to the dance. I’m sure it’s not true, he wouldn’t contemplate it, he just wouldn’t.’ Diana bit her lip in anticipation and Anne felt her whole insides turn upside down and back around. It’s finally happening she thought, moving on to better things. She wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to smash something but she couldn’t, not now, not in front of Diana.

‘I suppose it was always going to happen, she’s beautiful and desirable, basically everything I’m not. Even if he did consider taking me which I don’t think he would, I wouldn’t be much use would I? I can’t even dance Diana, do you really think he wants to take me to the dance looking like this?’ Anne opened her arms out as if to reveal something unattractive to the eye.

‘I think he would rather take you than anyone in this world Anne, I’m very surprised at Gilbert, he’s never shown any interest in Margaret ever. I just don’t believe it.’ Diana stood up now pacing the floor then stopped suddenly.

‘Well you know what? We don’t need boys to take us anywhere we can go by ourselves. I will find that gorgeous blue dress of mine and my blue hair ribbons and make you look absolutely stunning. We can go to the dance together.’ Diana had a satisfied look on her face now and hoped her bosom friend would agree with her.

‘Diana I just don’t feel like it, I mean I still have a cut on my head, I can’t stand up properly and I’m getting fat eating plum puffs whole.’ They both laughed now and grabbed another for good measure.

‘You look beautiful regardless, you always have and you always will. Gilbert agrees entirely, I can see it in his eyes.’ She laughed a little to herself and then brushed the crumbs off her dress. 

They both heard a sudden knock at the door and then Gilbert’s voice greeting Marilla.

‘Diana quick, please don’t let him in, he will be coming to give me the hideous news about Margaret. I just can’t bear to hear it, run out now and tell him I’m not feeling too well. Come back tomorrow and let me know what he said.’ She put the blanket over her just in case he came in and she could pretend to be asleep.

‘It’s the dance tomorrow, I won’t get a chance to visit but if you come with me I can tell you everything and you can talk to Gilbert yourself. You do remember how to talk to him don’t you?’ Her friend gave her a sly smile and a look only a friend can give you, when they mean to make a point without speaking. Diana ran to the door quickly, blew Anne a kiss and closed the door behind her.

Anne could hear muffled voices and then a sound she thought was disappointment from Gilbert's lips. She really wanted to see him, even if it was to smack him square in the face. She heard them both leave and let out a sigh of relief with a tinge of disappointment. She peaked out of the window and saw them both walk across the field, Gilbert looked back towards the house and she felt her heart skip a beat. 

Diana waited until they were away from the house before going in for the kill.

‘Gilbert why in god’s name would you think it’s a good idea to ask Margaret to the dance? Why didn’t you ask Anne, you know how she hates being trapped indoors and just because she has an injured ankle you think its ok for her to sit at home? You have really surprised me Gilbert Blythe, Anne will never go to the dance now. You should be ashamed of yourself.’ 

Gilbert stood in shock not understanding a word.

‘I haven’t asked Margaret to the dance, in fact I was just about to ask Anne if she wanted to go with me. Why would you think I would ever ask Margaret?’ He looked at Diana confused waiting for an explanation. Diana just looked even more confused than him.

‘I thought it was strange, she’s been going round telling everyone you’re taking her to the dance. Why would she do that if you hadn’t implied it?’ Gilbert eyes looked worried now as if realisation had hit him in the face.

‘I think I might know why she’s saying it, she was going on and on about the dance and then saying stupid things about Anne not having feelings for me. I just couldn’t bear to listen to her any longer so agreed that if I went to the dance, I might dance with her. I never once said I would be taking her, never in a million years. There’s only one girl I want to take to the dance and I think you know who that is Diana.’ 

The look of love in his eyes was so obvious that Diana felt so inwardly happy for Anne who was none the wiser to his affection for her. Diana knew it would be so easy for her just to tell Gilbert that Anne loved him with all her heart but she couldn’t betray her trust like that. She knew Anne would need to declare her love for Gilbert herself, when she was ready, but in the meantime a little nudge in the right direction wouldn’t hurt.

‘Yes I think I do Gilbert but we have a problem. Anne is now determined she isn’t going to the dance, she refused point blank and you know what she’s like when she makes up her mind.’ She rolled her eyes now and laughed lightly.

‘Yes I have been witness to that a few times over the years, as stubborn as a mule. I do love her for it though.’ He looked a little embarrassed now realising he had just admitted his love for Anne to her best friend. Diana smiled in recognition, knowing full well how much he loved everything about her.

‘I think I know how we can get her to go but I will need your help and we will need to include Matthew and Marilla too.’ She looked a little excited now and Gilbert couldn’t help but feel relieved that she had a plan.

‘Name it and I will do it, I will do anything for her you know that.’ He was starting to feel better already, knowing he might be sitting close to his gorgeous girl sooner rather than later. Diana leant in as if they were in a room full of people rather than a field in the middle of nowhere and whispered.

‘So listen carefully, this is what we need to do.’


	15. Secret service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it appears to have taken a while to download. Anyway all 27 chapters should be uploaded soon.

Marilla barged through the door with a confused look on her face as Anne held her breath ready for the onslaught.

‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert what is going on? Diana just told Gilbert a down right lie and said that you were feeling unwell. I’ve never in my life seen someone who is ill, eat as many plum puffs as you’ve eaten this afternoon.’ Anne chose to take the easy route and keep as far away from the truth as possible.

‘I was feeling a little tired and didn’t have the energy to talk to him that’s all.’ She tried to look away but Marilla had no intention of accepting her answer.

‘What fiddlesticks, you have literally just told me how much you wanted him to visit and then when he does, you make up a ridiculous excuse not to see him. Explain yourself please.’ Anne took a deep breath and looked at her wearily.

‘Diana told me he’s asked Margaret to the dance and I think that’s why he was coming to see me, to let me know. I just couldn’t listen to him talk about her, she’s so beautiful Marilla and always looks so perfect. I must look hideous in comparison to her right now.’

‘What utter nonsense, do you think that’s all that matters? Beauty isn’t everything Anne, sometimes there are more important things in life. Gilbert does not seem like the kind of person who would like someone just because they are pretty. Even if he has asked Margaret to the dance, what do you care?’ She was hoping Anne would be more honest with her and with herself.

‘I do care though Marilla, I care so much. I know we argue sometimes and drive each other mad but recently I’ve found myself feeling differently towards him. Part of me thought maybe he would ask me to the dance, then another part of me knows how ridiculous that notion is. Then today when I find out he’s asked Margaret that’s when I realise how foolish I am. Why would Gilbert Blythe ever want to be with someone like me?’ She was getting upset now, saying it out loud for the first time.

‘What a silly question Anne, why wouldn’t he? I can’t say I’m surprised at your declaration, I have noticed that the two of you seem a little enamored with one another recently. Gilbert Blythe reminds me so much of his father, he never liked the easy road either and was far more attracted to intelligence and strength rather than just looks. That is why you will go to the dance anyway and make your presence known.’ Anne looked at her in horror.

‘No Marilla please don’t make me, I don’t want to sit there with my foot up, not able to dance. I will look positively ridiculous in every way possible. Gilbert will be swirling around with Margaret and I won’t be able to run away and hide either.’

‘Running away doesn’t solve anything Anne, sometimes you just have to face what’s in front of you even if you’re afraid to.’ She had no intention of making Anne go to the dance but she wanted her to think about it all the same.

‘I know but my fear is way bigger than my need to face up to reality, I love him so much. I don’t think I could survive through an evening watching him dance with another girl, when all I wish is for that girl to be me.’ She was surprised by Anne’s declaration and felt a little emotional hearing her admit her feelings of love for the first time.

‘Are you sure its love?’ She wanted Anne to be sure of how she felt.

‘Yes but it doesn’t matter, it’s too late anyway. I thought for a moment that maybe he felt something for me but I think after today, I have got the message loud and clear.’ She felt sure and certain Gilbert had feelings for Anne but resisted in telling her in case she had got it wrong, that was the last thing Anne needed.

‘It’s never too late Anne, remember that, but If you don’t want to go I totally understand. I would never force you to do something you’re uncomfortable with. Now, how about I make a curry for dinner to cheer you up and I promise to add some of Mary’s favourite spices.’ Anne smiled the biggest smile, Marilla wasn’t a fan of curry so she knew it was done out of love.

‘I know you don’t like dinner to be a spicy affair, so the fact you’re making me a curry warms my heart even before I’ve eaten it.’ She lifted her chin proudly and kissed her hand. Marilla smoothed her hair and looked into her eyes.

‘You’re warm heart has always been your strength Anne, your fiery hair only adds to the beauty of it. You have always been open, honest and brave and I admire you for that. You came into our lives at a time when we needed to be reminded of those attributes the most.’ She looked at Anne affectionately and then made her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She left Anne sat thinking about her words, open, honest and brave. Right now she didn’t feel a connection to any of those attributes. She knew she would eventually start to associate herself with those words again, maybe when her heart started to piece itself back together. The missing hand of the clock made time go slowly and then inadvertently lost all sense of direction.

As soon as Anne woke the next day she thought of Gilbert and then remembered the dance was tonight. She didn’t want to but she couldn’t help it. She sat up and swung her legs off the couch to try and attempt to put a little weight on her ankle. It definitely felt better, the bruising had gone down too but it wasn’t well enough to stand on. She was longing for a bath so Marilla prepared her one in the lounge with the curtains closed for privacy. She had a long soak and washed her hair with special lavender and rose soap and it smelled so luxurious.

She then thought of Gilbert in the bath and smiled to herself. She felt so much more confident then, that was when she believed for a moment that he might feel something for her. It made her feel differently around him, she felt so powerful and in control. Finding Gilbert in the bath didn’t feel unusual though, that was the strange thing, she knew it probably should have but it didn’t. It just felt homely, innocent and exciting. She would have loved to have seen him naked, it didn’t frighten her at all, but she had a feeling it should do though. Her train of thought was interrupted when she could sworn she heard Gilbert's voice, she sat bolt upright. Her ears were almost turning inside out she was straining to listen that intently. 

No sooner had she heard it, the voices stopped. She lay back down in the water, realising she was going insane and starting to hear his voice even when he wasn’t there. She continued bathing herself, then her legs and her poorly ankle. It was so warm and pleasant she didn’t want to be faced with the cold when she got out. She looked towards the window and froze as she thought she saw movement from outside the window. As quick as it appeared, it disappeared and then she started to worry she was seeing things that weren’t there too.

Gilbert quietly left Green Gables with excitement in his heart, the plan was finally in motion. When Marlilla mentioned Anne was in the bath he nearly fainted at the thought. Those thoughts would keep his mind busy until later. He knew she was in the lounge because the curtains were closed, he secretly watched Marilla go upstairs and then did something he wouldn’t ever normally contemplate doing. As he walked round the house he was instantly gravitating towards the lounge window, he hadn’t seen her for a few days and was dying to see her even if just a glimpse. He argued with himself in his head, telling himself to walk away, convincing himself it was a very stupid move but his legs weren’t listening.

He got nearer to the lounge window and noticed a little gap in the curtains and before he even had time to think, he peeked through. As predicted there she was bare skin, her red hair all wet, shiny and clean. Her back was to the window and she leaned forward to bathe her arms, little droplets of water slid slowly down her back to a place he wished he could see more of. He almost forgot to breath, she was literally the most beautiful vision he had ever seen. If after tonight she never wanted to speak to him again, he would take this image and store it in his mind for all eternity. She turned to look towards the window and he jumped to one side quickly. He then ran as fast as he could out into the fields, heart racing so frantically it was nearly beating out of his chest.

Anne spent the rest of the day feeling grumpy, knowing that all of her friends would be getting ready excitedly, and picking dresses and hair bows. Anne had wonderfully fresh smelling hair and rose tinted cheeks but with nowhere to go. She heard a knock at the door then Marilla greeting someone rather quietly. It made her wonder who it was, she thought she heard Diana but must have imagined it, as she would be getting ready for the dance. She heard laughter now, whispering and commotion and all she wanted to do was get up off couch and investigate.

‘Marilla are you there? Has someone come to visit, is it Rachel?’ the laughing stopped now and her heart fluttered as she thought it sounded like Gilbert.  
Footsteps came closer to the lounge and then he appeared in the doorway looking the most handsome she had ever seen him. He wore a very smart suit, a crisp white shirt and a new hat which he took off as he entered the room. His beautiful face took her breath away and she forgot where she was for a moment. His smile put her at ease and she returned back to earth.

‘Gilbert? What are you doing here?’ she looked very confused and slightly nervous at the unexpected visit.

‘I’m here for you Anne, I know you told Diana that you didn’t want to go to the dance tonight but it won’t be the same without you. I was hoping you might change your mind and come with me.’ He waited nervously for her answer to his request. Anne was still processing his words.

‘I don’t understand I thought you were taking Margaret to the dance?’ She looked away now and her lips pursed together, almost as if having her name on them was sour to taste.

‘No that was never my intention Anne, I only ever intended to ask you.’ 

He looked her straight in the eye now and didn’t look away. Marilla and Diana smiled from the other side of the wall in the hallway. Anne was lost for words but suddenly realised she wasn’t dressed for such an occasion and didn’t have anything suitable to wear.

‘I don’t have anything to wear Gilbert and I couldn’t possibly wear something shabby when you look so handsome.’ She blushed now at her sudden outburst but instantly forgot about it when she saw the smile on his face.

‘Well I don’t think you could ever look shabby Anne, you would make a potato sack look good. However I do think I can help you with your conundrum.’ At this point Diana practically jumped in the room from the hallway she was that excited.

‘Your fairy god mother has arrived my fairy queen.’ She bowed now and pretended to flick her magic wand.

‘Diana? You’re here too! What’s going on?’ Anne started to get excited now and wondered what she had been planning.

‘I have the most beautiful dress with me, the colour is perfect for you, I’ve even brought bows to match, please say you will come Anne? It would make me so happy.’ She looked at her friend now and then to Gilbert who looked like they might faint while waiting to hear her answer. Marilla and Matthew then appeared from around the corner.

‘It would make us very happy too Anne, you deserve to feel special for one night with everything that’s happened recently. We can all go together in the cart, even Bash and Miss Stacey are going so it makes sense to join in with the frivolities.’ They all laughed now and Matthew looked to Anne to reassure her and asked her the final time.  
‘What do you say our Anne with an e?’ his eyes widened with anticipation. She had already made her mind up.

‘I would love to.’ She smiled happily now and looked to Gilbert who let out a big breath of air as if he had been holding it in.

Diana squealed with excitement and quickly ushered Gilbert and Matthew out of the room so she could get Anne dressed ready for the dance. Gilbert laughed and held his hands up and walked to the kitchen.

‘It looks like it’s our time to depart Matthew. We know when we’re not wanted.’ Matthew laughed now and mentioned to Gilbert about a glass of beer. Anne noticed how well they got on and it made her feel so content to listen to them laughing openly.

‘Ok Anne would you like to see the dress? I hope you like it.’ She crossed her fingers and went to fetch her bag. Anne couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw it, it was beautiful. It was a beautiful shade of deep blue, with a white lace trim ribbon around the middle and white lace detail around the collar. She then brought out the most beautiful blue ribbon with lace trim, they were perfect for one another. 

‘Oh Diana it’s absolutely wonderful, will I do it justice do you think?’ She looked nervously at Diana but Diana practically laughed out loud.

‘Anne you say the most ridiculous things sometimes, you are stunning, I wish you could see what others see when they look at you.’ Her bosom friend always knew what to say to make her feel on top of the world. They were soon brushing hair, giggling and telling tales as they got ready for the evening ahead. Gilbert smiled to himself sat at the kitchen table, just happy to hear her laughing, if he could bottle that sound, he would.

The cart was ready, Marilla, Matthew and Gilbert were waiting patiently at the kitchen table for the girls to announce they were ready. Diana opened the door suddenly with a satisfied look on her face.

‘We’re ready everyone, can you come and help Anne to get up, remember she’s still injured.’

Gilbert practically ran to her aid and the others followed eager to see Anne dressed and ready to go. When he got to the door he suddenly stopped dead in the doorway, he had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. The colour of the dress made her skin look like a porcelain doll and her hair was so vibrant red it was glowing. 

‘Well Gilbert, will it do?’ she genuinely waited for his response not knowing the answer already.

‘Will it do? You’re kidding right? You will outshine everyone there, but I suppose you always do.’ 

He couldn’t have said anything better at that moment and she was thrilled with his response. Marilla joined in and agreed as did Matthew who couldn’t take his eyes off her either.

‘So Miss Cuthbert, are we ready to go? Your carriage waits for you’ Gilbert smiled now and walked forward to pick her up.

‘Gilbert you can’t carry me I’m too heavy.’ But before she could finish her words he had scooped her up and was carrying her in his arms. Diana glanced over at Marilla with a knowing smile and they both giggled at the sight before them.

‘You’re as light as a feather Anne, I could probably walk with you like this to the dance if I had too. Don’t make me though will you?’

They all laughed now but Gilbert made easy work of carrying her to the cart and placing her down gently when he got there. Diana got in next to her and Gilbert perched on the edge to give the girls more room so they didn’t crease their dresses. He looked over at Anne several times on the journey, not quite believing she was here sat in front of him, looking so happy and content. He realised her happiness was the most important thing to him, knowing she was happy would always be enough for him. Even if she didn’t love him, even if she did find someone better than him, if he knew she was happy he could live with it. He didn’t want to live without her, he didn’t want her to be with anyone else but more than anything he didn’t want her to be unhappy. She deserved the very best in life and regardless of the outcome, Anne would always be his number one with or without him.


	16. The barn dance

Everyone had arrived at the dance, girls were gathered together giggling and the boys huddled in the corner daring each other to ask the girls to dance. They all wondered where Diana and Gilbert were and Ruby hoped Anne would come even if she couldn’t dance. Margaret looked towards the door and hoped Gilbert would show up and keep his promise. She had heard Anne was definitely not coming which was welcomed news, not that she was much of a threat with a swollen ankle but it made her feel better knowing she was stuck at home like a loner. 

Anne started to feel nervous when the barn came into view, she could hear the music and imagined everyone staring as she arrived. She wished she could walk normally again, she hated being so reliant on others. She had to admit she was happy to have Gilbert carry her in his arms though. They pulled up in the cart and Gilbert eagerly jumped off getting ready to help Anne. He scooped her up again as if she weighed next to nothing and she couldn’t help but stare into his eyes as he held her so close. Gilbert just loved holding her and was relishing every minute he had with her, holding on to her legs as his arm brushed against her backside as he pulled her towards him.

Just as the music stopped, everyone looked towards the door as Gilbert kicked it open. Ruby was the first to shout in excitement.

‘It’s Anne, she’s here and she looks so beautiful! Look at Gilbert carrying her, he’s so chivalrous.’ She ran over to them now, Josie and Tilly followed closely behind. 

Carrying Anne, Gilbert carefully walked over to the table where Bash had settled with Miss Stacey and placed her gently in a chair before fetching another chair for her to rest her leg on. The girls came barging over and all giggled excitedly waiting to hear from Anne and what she had been up to. They all said how beautiful she looked, Moody and Charlie came over and stood staring in awe of Anne looking so grown up. The boys patted Gilbert on the back and greeted him with a look of admiration at his spectacular entrance. 

‘That was some entrance Gilbert, why do you make the rest of us look bad?’ Moody laughed and Charlie shook his head.

‘I was just performing my medical duty to my patient in need.’ He laughed now and so did they at his poor excuse for man handling Anne.

‘Well your patient looks absolutely stunning tonight Gilbert, it’s a shame she can’t dance. I would have been the first begging on my knees for a dance tonight.’ Charlie didn’t hold back on his admiration, he couldn’t help it. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and suddenly realised he might have some stiff competition for Anne’s attention tonight.

‘Well she definitely can’t dance that’s for sure so you will have to wait for another opportunity Charlie.’ He hoped he didn’t get one of course.

‘She might not be able to dance Dr Blythe but she can sit and smile at me while I compliment her on how beautiful she looks this evening, seriously her hair is like the sun right now.’ Charlie looked over at Anne who was deep in conversation with Ruby and Diana totally unaware of the battle that was commencing in her honour. Moody shook his head at them both wondering when the banter would end.

‘I shall watch from afar while she yawns at your boring attempt to entertain her.’ Gilbert smiled now and patted Charlie on the back while making his way back over to his seat next to Anne.

Across the room was a certain someone watching the whole event unfold, glaring like the green eyed monster Margaret waited in the wings, thinking about her next move. By the time the music started to play she already had a plan, this time she needed to make sure it worked. She had underestimated Anne Shirley Cuthbert, she clearly had more ammunition than she realised. Let’s hope Anne had underestimated her, that way she won’t be ready when she brings her world crashing down around her ears.

Anne was so glad she came to the dance and was so grateful to all those involved in getting her there. Gilbert hadn’t left her side and he was so attentive asking her if she was comfortable or needed any refreshment. She spotted Margaret talking with Charlie across the room, giggling away and sweeping her beautiful hair over her shoulders. She looked stunning as always and Anne felt inadequate in comparison. She wouldn’t let it ruin her night though, if Gilbert wanted to dance with her he could, she didn’t own him or control him, he could do as he pleased. She might have to look away though, the sight of them dancing looking so picture perfect might be enough to make her feel sick.

Charlie was making his way over to Anne when Margaret stopped him to talk.

‘Charlie you look so handsome tonight, is that a new shirt?’ she felt the material and looked up at him with flirty eyes.

‘Yes it is, thank you for noticing. Are you having a good time?’ he was making polite conversation but was eager to make interesting conversation with a certain red head.

‘I am Charlie, thank you. How utterly gorgeous does your Anne look this evening? That shade of blue is perfect for her don’t you think?’ Margaret watched Charlie’s every expression wanting to ensure her words were sinking in. Charlie felt like she had read his mind.

‘Yes she most certainly does, I wish she was my Anne but I don’t think that will ever happen.’ He looked over pensively and shook his head with acceptance of the fact.  
‘I think it most certainly will Charlie. She actually commented to me a few weeks ago how handsome she thinks you are and even admitted she wanted so badly for you to walk her home. She’s always admiring you in class, its common knowledge.’ She smiled inwardly now knowing that would get his attention.

‘Really? I can’t imagine Anne talking like that about me, now Gilbert on the other hand, I can imagine her saying that about him.’

‘No Gilbert is like a brother to her, she practically said as much when I asked her about it. She said she sees him as one of the family and would never link herself to him romantically. I can imagine that’s like music to your ears is it not Charlie?’ She saw his facial expression change now and felt a little squeal of delight nearly pass her lips.

‘Well if that’s true it is like music to my ears, excuse me Margaret I was just going to see Anne before we started chatting, do you mind if I excuse myself?’ He waited patiently for her response but was eager to get away. Margaret saw Gilbert get up and go to the refreshment table, the timing was impeccable.

‘Oh yes of course Charlie, don’t let me keep you another minute.’ She waited for him to make his way over to Anne and then realised she was suddenly very thirsty.  
Gilbert was getting Anne and Bash a drink when he felt someone lingering behind him, he turned to see Margaret closer than he expected and nearly dropped his drink in surprise.

‘Ahh Gilbert here you are, I was wondering where you had got to. I hope you’re going to stick to your word this evening and save a dance for me?’ She felt his suit jacket collar and looked up at him like she was ready to pounce. Anne glanced over and saw them both talking, Margaret as always flirting uncontrollably. She decided to laugh a little louder at Charlie’s jokes and be more enthusiastic in case Gilbert happened to look over.

‘To be honest I’m not sure if I will be dancing at all tonight, I’ve been taking care of Anne, just making sure she’s not left alone , getting her refreshments and things.’ He held up the drinks in his hand to signal that he needed to get back to her.

‘I wouldn’t worry about that Gilbert, Anne looks just fine without you.’ She looked over at Anne and Gilbert followed her gaze. Charlie was sat in front of Anne in his chair, looking at her leg and talking away like his life depended on it. She was laughing a lot too, which she never did usually where Charlie was concerned. He noticed Charlie actually reach out to touch her ankle like he was inspecting it and he had a sudden urge to run over there and tell him to keep his hands to himself. 

‘Well I better take these drinks over Margaret, they will be dying of thirst by the time I get there.’ She nodded and smiled.

‘Of course Gilbert’ but he had already turned to walk away. 

‘Don’t forget about our dance now will you.’ He barely heard her now rushing to get back to come between Anne and Charlie. Margaret noticed Gilbert was stopped by Miss Stacey who sparked up a conversation with him. She took the opportunity to make her way over to Anne, without Gilbert in ear shot she could say and get away with whatever she wanted.

‘Good evening Anne, you look positively stunning this evening.’ Margaret smiled warmly at Anne and sat down next to her interrupting Charlie before he had time to think.

‘Thank you Margaret, so do you. That lilac colour really suits you and your hair colour but then again I don’t think I’ve ever seen you not look beautiful.’ She could tell Anne’s compliment was genuine but it’s nothing Margaret didn’t already know. 

‘That’s a lovely thing to say Anne, Gilbert was literally just saying something similar to me only moments ago. He said he’s never seen me look so beautiful in all the time he’s known me and that I should wear lilac more often as it brings out the green in my eyes.’ Anne felt a pinch in her gut, willing it go away and not let it ruin her evening. Margaret had started so thought she may as well continue while the comment was still raw. Charlie looked at Margaret and wondered what she was up to.

‘Did you know Gilbert asked me to the dance this evening but he was so worried about you being alone, I told him he must come and pick you up and convince you to come. He’s such a sweetheart isn’t he? I bet you are so thankful to have an older brother figure in your life, to watch over you and keep the bullies at bay. He was just saying the other day how he feels so protective over you like a sister, he won’t hear a bad word said about you. Will he Charlie?’ 

Anne suddenly felt like she wanted to go home, sitting so close to Margaret while she tore her to shreds was not enjoyable at all. Her referring to him as sweetheart made her want to be sick. Charlie took a while to respond.

‘Yes definitely, he cares for you very much. I suppose he’s like an older brother isn’t he with him being two years older.’ He smiled now and looked for Anne’s response to confirm what Margaret had said was right. Anne swallowed hard and did her best to hide her emotions coming to the fore like a huge volcano waiting to erupt.

‘Yes I suppose he is Charlie, he really is very handy to have around in times of need.’ She couldn’t think of anything else to say, just as she did, she saw Gilbert appear with her drink and had a sudden urge to throw it at him. Margaret greeted him with open arms.

‘Gilbert there you are, where have you been? Are you ready to dance now? You promised you would and I have been waiting very patiently for you.’ She looked at Anne now who was looking at the floor.

‘Well I was just going to sit with Anne for a while, Miss Stacey has just been telling me about the newspaper article on natural medicine and I wanted to get your thoughts on it.’ He looked at Anne now hoping she would rescue him.

‘Gilbert you go and dance, its fine honestly, I don’t need you to chaperone me all night. Like Margaret said she has been waiting patiently, I don’t want to spoil your fun like an annoying little sister.’ She said the last part through gritted teeth but Gilbert only looked at her with a confused look on his face.

‘Anne you could never annoy me in a million years..’ but before he could finish his sentence Anne interrupted him.

‘Honestly Gilbert go on, the song is about to start.’ He looked disappointed at her response but Margaret was elated and whisked him away so fast his head was spinning. He looked back at her over his shoulder as she looked away and carried on talking to Charlie. Margaret spotted his concern and added fuel to the flames.

‘Honestly Gilbert, can’t you take a hint? Anne wants to talk to Charlie, he’s clearly besotted with her, can’t you see? She was just saying to us before you came over, how much she enjoys being with him, he made her laugh so much before she nearly fell off her chair.’ Margaret watched Gilbert's reaction as he looked over at them both, the look of devastation taking over.

‘She even mentioned how you keep watching over her and don’t give her space, just enjoy the night Gilbert you don’t need to worry about Anne.’ He glanced over and saw Charlie smooth a hair away behind her ear and she laughed in response to the gesture. Gilbert felt Margaret’s hand in his as the music began but he wanted nothing more than to be sat with Anne holding hers. 

Every now and then the crowds parted and he spotted Charlie making her laugh again and the old familiar feeling of utter dread returned. How could something so wonderful to him feel so utterly devastating at the same time, as the thought entered his brain it lodged there like a dull ache. He didn’t hear the music, he didn’t feel the moves of the dance, he didn’t feel or see anything. He felt numb.

Anne glanced over at Gilbert and Margaret and felt nauseous, they looked like the perfect pair. They both looked so handsome together spinning round in the candle light. Charlie had got up to go and get a drink when she spotted Matthew making his way towards her.

‘Matthew I want to go home, I’m not feeling very well. Can you sneak me out? I don’t want anyone to know I’m going, in case they try and make me stay.’ He looked a little concerned now but he wouldn’t deny her anything, so quickly whispered in Marillas ear and she knowingly gave her the nod. Matthew lifted her up and took her out the side door of the barn to be discreet and sat her in the cart. No one saw them leave and within minutes they were out on the road heading back to green gables. Marilla didn’t ask any questions, Anne looked exhausted. It was nothing that couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

Anne felt like crying but she couldn’t even do that, she felt utterly numb from head to toe. Her last memory was of Gilbert and Margaret, swaying around and holding hands. She knew it should have been her hand in his, but if he didn’t want it to be, she couldn’t make it so. She once believed that if you set out to want something badly enough that eventually you could achieve it, now the idea seemed totally alien to her. The night promised to be so many things but delivered very little, she sat back in the cart where she had stared at Gilbert on the way to the dance. His face would always be etched in her memory, no matter whom he wanted to be with or who he loved. Her memories would always be hers and no one could take them away, not even Margaret.

As the dance came to an end Gilbert bowed to Margret and disappeared quickly to go and find Anne, he arrived back to an empty chair. He looked around the room wondering where she had got to when the realisation hit him, she had gone. He was soon joined by Charlie who was equally confused by the empty chair before him.

‘Where did she go?’ Charlie looked at Gilbert hoping he knew the answer but he only looked sadly at the empty space and sighed heavily. At that moment Charlie suspected what he had done all along, Gilbert did not see Anne as a little sister, any more than he did.

‘She must have been exhausted, maybe the excitement was a bit too much for her. If you had given her some space maybe she wouldn’t have felt as stifled.’ Gilbert knew it wasn’t Charlie’s fault but couldn’t help but lash out at the way the evening had turned out.

‘Gilbert that’s ridiculous, Anne loves getting attention and rightly so, she deserves every minute. What makes you think you’re the only one who can lavish attention on her? She doesn’t belong to you.’ He realised when he said it that Gilbert didn’t really believe that, but it felt good to say it all the same.

‘Anne doesn’t belong to anyone Charlie I know that. I just wanted to spend some time with her that’s all. Margaret said she only sees me as an older brother anyway so clearly I’m on a lost cause.’ He looked towards Bash now who had just returned from dancing with Miss Stacey and he looked back at his brother realising something was wrong. He saw the look on his face and then suddenly realised Anne had disappeared. Charlie also realised that Margaret had been playing them all, he wasn’t going to tell Gilbert but he felt he deserved to know the truth.

‘It’s funny you should mention Margaret referring to you as Anne’s older brother because she also told Anne you saw her as nothing but a little sister. She also told me the same thing, so I have a feeling we have all been taken in by her nonsense. Just so you know when she did tell Anne, she looked very disappointed and not long after decided to go home. You do the math Gilbert, you’re supposed to be smart.’ Charlie looked at him with a smug look on his face, it wasn’t very often he got one over on Gilbert Blythe.

‘Are you suggesting Anne was upset by it because she likes me too?’ He daren’t believe it but couldn’t help but say it out loud hoping it was true.

‘Yes Gilbert, as much as I would rather that not be the case, I think Anne saves a certain look for you, one she doesn’t share with anyone else. A look like that is most definitely not for an older brother.’ He patted him on the back now. 

Gilbert still didn’t believe what he said, he didn’t think he would ever believe it until he heard it from her own lips. Even then he might have to pinch himself to wake up. Diana was making her way over now and looking eagerly around the room for Anne. Gilbert saw her worried expression and went over to explain that Anne had suddenly gone home but he wasn’t sure why. Diana had seen Gilbert dancing with Margaret so put two and two together.

‘I think I can guess why she suddenly went home Gilbert. When will you and Anne finally communicate? Did you ever ask her what you said on the day you visited the Mikmaq village? Did you ever ask her what happened that day?’ She looked at Gilbert hoping to get through to him without giving too much away.

‘My memories are starting to come back, there are still a few gaps here and there. Apart from that, I didn’t say anything offensive or hurtful, in fact it was quite the opposite.’ He knew he had said nice things to her, he didn’t ever think anything bad where Anne was concerned.

‘It’s not what you said Gilbert it’s what you did, what you both did, don’t you remember anything?’ they were interrupted suddenly by Ruby who grabbed Diana away to the stage to meet the band, leaving Gilbert stood utterly confused and wondering what she meant by her comment. He sensed Diana wouldn’t have told him even if she did know but he had every intention of finding out. He would visit Anne tomorrow and find out once and for all.

He went over to join Bash and Miss Stacey who inquired after Anne, Bash looked worryingly at Gilbert knowing that look on his face all too well. Margaret started to make her way over to them when he saw Charlie approach her and block her path. Gilbert was relieved, he couldn’t bear to listen to another word she had to say, she didn’t know the first thing about his feelings or Anne’s, why he let her convince him otherwise was beyond him.

‘Margaret I can see where you are heading but let me warn you, Anne has left early due to your meddling which in turn has left Gilbert without his girl. I suggest you leave him be tonight because he won’t thank you for it.’ He looked down at her now and was ready for her reaction whatever it might be.

‘Oh Charlie I didn’t say anything they didn’t already know, surely you can see that it was well meant.’ She fluttered her eyelashes now and tried her best to keep him under her spell.

‘I think to say it was well meant is just as ridiculous as the comments you made. Anne and Gilbert will find a way passed this, regardless of what you say or what you do, sometimes there are things more powerful beyond anything you can imagine or control’. Margaret stopped now and listened to his words, starting to think she may have underestimated Charlie Sloane too.

‘Well maybe you’re right Charlie, how about you show me some of this power you speak of on the dance floor and prove to me your words are true.’ She looked at him now with a smile so irresistible it was hard to refuse. Before Charlie could answer her, she grabbed his hand and had him in her arms, before he could even solicit her with a reply.

Gilbert traveled home with Bash and Miss Stacey but sat in silence in the back of the cart, he didn’t feel like talking. Bash turned to check on him a few times and Miss Stacey looked knowingly at Bash, wondering what had happened between him and Anne. The full moon was out in full glory tonight, the stars were also twinkling by it like a flurry of diamonds. Gilbert wished Anne was by his side, he longed to sit with her looking out at the stars, holding her and telling her how much he loved her. 

He imagined for a moment what it would be like to kiss her, to taste her, her lips against his for all eternity. He felt her against him, her hand under his head as he lay in her lap, she kissed him back and it felt amazing. Then it hit him, this had actually happened, it was like a memory being stored at the back of his mind and had suddenly pushed itself forward. He also shot forward and sat up as if to keep the memory real, he didn’t want to forget it for as long as he lived. The realisation that he had kissed Anne was the most amazing feeling he had ever had, he could almost smell her hair as if he had been transported to the exact moment. 

Then another realisation hit him, Anne had lied to him, when he asked her, she had said it never happened. He suddenly felt disappointed she would lie to him like that, she knew he didn’t remember anything and he was relying on her to tell him the truth. Why would she lie to him? He would confront her tomorrow, he needed answers and only Anne could give them to him. At that moment a shooting star appeared across the sky, they all gasped at the sight of it. Gilbert lay back against the cart once more, a smile slowly appearing on his face, whether he wanted it to or not.


	17. Where there's a will there's a way

Anne woke the next morning to find Marilla looming over her, looking ready to pounce into action.

‘Right Anne Shirley Cuthbert let’s get you up and dressed, no time to wallow in things we can’t change.’ 

She flipped the covers back and opened the curtains. Anne covered her eyes as the bright sunshine came through the window. She wanted to bury her head in the pillow and not come back out. She suddenly spotted Gilbert walking up to Green Gables and shot up in surprise, suddenly waking up quicker than she ever had before.

‘Marilla I can see Gilbert coming, please tell him I'm asleep, I can’t bear to see him today. Please be quick. I don’t want to see him, Marilla please.’   
She sounded desperate now and wanted nothing more than to run upstairs and never come back down but she couldn’t even do that.

‘Yes yes ok Anne, I can hear you I’m not deaf, yet. I might be by the end of the day if I have to listen to you talking nonsense.’ 

Marilla turned on her heel and shut the door. Anne could hear Gilberts voice and then Marilla telling him she wasn’t up to visitors. She imagined the look on his face and then felt a moment of guilt, then remembered him dancing with Margaret and the guilt soon disappeared. Marilla opened the door and looked warily at Anne before speaking.

‘Anne, why are you avoiding him? It’s not going to solve anything, you can’t keep running away like this. Gilbert Blythe is not going to suddenly disappear off the face of the earth, he will be back. You will have to face him eventually.’ 

She drew the curtains back fully and picked up Anne’s clothes off the chair and passed them to her. Anne watched from the window as she saw him disappear through the gap in the trees, secretly wishing she was going with him.

On the second day Gilbert arrived again to visit Anne, Marilla made her excuses and turned him away. Anne watched again from the window, a little closer this time as her ankle was baring a little weight for the first time. She hid behind the curtains like a naughty child, spying on him, getting a peek of his beautiful face, then she watched him walk away again.

On the third day Gilbert came to see her but came at a different time, as if to catch her off guard. This time it was Matthew who cut him off at the barn before he made it to the house. Anne watched how awkward Gilbert appeared when Matthew started talking, he rubbed the back of his head and kicked a stone towards the gate. He regained his composure, looking towards the house as if he might run over and force his way in. He didn’t though, he turned around the way he came and once again made his way towards the trees.

On the fourth day he didn’t come and on the fifth day he didn’t either. Anne felt a sudden twang of sadness, he had finally given up, she didn’t blame him. That over whelming feeling of regret nearly took over, then she remembered why she was doing it, she just couldn’t face him. Then she thought about what it was she couldn’t face, her fear of losing him or loving him, she wasn’t sure which was more powerful. 

Diana came to see her in the meantime, she entertained her but they didn’t speak about Gilbert. She had instructed her not to, that was the rule. Her friend obeyed, although it was hard for her not to address the matter between them. Her ankle was starting to feel a lot better in the last few days, the prospect of returning to school was now looming over her. She couldn’t hide away there, Gilbert would be there whether she liked it or not.

Anne decided on Saturday morning that she would attempt to go for a walk, her ankle was bearing weight and she definitely felt it was time to go out and get some fresh air. Marilla was in town with Miss Stacey and Matthew and Jerry were busy working in the fields. She wouldn’t go far, just through the field and towards the trees, then she would turn back. She felt so wonderful getting out and about, smelling the flowers and the trees and listening to the birds busy at work. She ran her hands over the wheat and picked bits off into her hands as she walked.

The wind blew her hair off her shoulders and for the first time in a while she felt free. A sudden noise snapped her out of her daydream, stood before her was Gilbert, they looked at one another in surprise but didn’t speak for what felt like hours. Gilbert moved closer towards her, their bodies facing one another but still they didn’t speak. Eventually Gilbert found the courage to address her.

‘So, I finally get to see you, why didn’t you want to see me Anne? Do you dislike me that much that you don’t even want to spend time with me anymore?’ He looked so deflated and sad that Anne felt a lump form in her throat.

‘No Gilbert, not at all, I just wasn’t feeling very well, that’s all.’ She smiled a little hoping to make her reply sound more relaxed than it actually did. He didn’t look like he was going to accept it either way, she knew that look.

‘That’s another lie Anne, why do you keep lying to me?’ His face grew very serious and Anne started to feel very hot.

‘In not lying Gilbert and when you accuse me of something I would prefer it if you just spat it out rather than just skirting around the issue. What have I supposedly lied about?’ She tried to gain confidence now but she couldn’t even convince herself, she was nervous waiting for his response.

‘I kissed you and you told me I didn’t. You lied to my face knowing that it wasn’t true. I was relying on you to tell me the truth but instead you told a bare faced lie. How could you do that?’ he looked genuinely hurt and Anne had a sudden need to run far away and never return. His memory had returned and he knew.

‘I’m not talking to you about any of this Gilbert, you’re being very insulting and I won’t listen to you anymore.’ She turned to walk away from him and he shook his head.

‘Don’t you dare run away from me Anne.’ He had such authority in his voice that Anne almost stopped but her fear made her speed up.

‘I will run where ever I want to, you can’t stop me.’ She looked back at him with a smug look on her face and carried on going. He looked more determined than ever and wasn’t perturbed.

‘Right, that’s it, enough is enough.’ 

He stepped forward with big strides like a man on a mission, she turned to look at him unsure of his next move. To her utter surprise he lifted her up over his shoulder, like a fireman’s lift and smiled smugly at the finesse of his move. She gasped in surprise and squealed at being upside down.

‘Gilbert Blythe you better put me down right now, I swear to god when you do, I’m going to smack you so hard.’ He laughed now which made her blood boil even more.

‘I’m not putting you down until you tell me why you lied to me.’ He started to walk now, towards the trees and the road up ahead. He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest that they could be seen but soldiered on ahead with purpose.

‘ I didn’t lie Gilbert, why won’t you believe me?’ she wriggled under his grip and hit him on his back hoping he would let her go, he just gripped her tighter and lifted her into a better position as she slipped down.

‘I’m sick of you running away from me, I want you to talk to me and I want you to tell me the truth. I kissed you and you said I didn’t, why did you lie to me?’ He continued to walk on, he had no intention of stopping. Anne was getting more annoyed by the minute and could feel her anger getting the better of her.

‘I didn’t lie Gilbert, well not technically but I don’t need to explain myself to you.’ She wouldn’t say it out loud, ever.

‘Yes you did’ he responded.

‘No I didn’t.’ she quipped. They were like two children arguing in the playground.

‘Anne tell me or I swear to god I’ll walk with you like this all the way to Charlottetown.’ She had a feeling he meant every word as he neared the road. She took a deep breath and spat it out.

‘I didn’t lie Gilbert because it was I who kissed you.’ He stopped now frozen to the spot. He was so surprised by the declaration he forgot to speak. Anne however finished what she was trying to say.

‘You asked me if you tried to kiss me and I said no because it was true, I initiated the kiss, I kissed you. You did however kiss me back. Are you happy now?’ She looked to the floor, blood rushing to her head. Gilbert still didn’t move but eventually found his voice.

‘You kissed me?’ He was so surprised he hadn’t let the elation sink in.

‘Yes I did, you were lay in my lap and in a moment of pure madness, I decided to do what every man thinks he has the right to do first. I kissed you.’ She found it so much easier to say while not looking at him.

‘Well I was not expecting that. As you well know I fully support women’s rights and don’t mind in the slightest that you beat me to it.’ She rolled her eyes, Gilbert had suddenly perked up. They were both so engrossed in their conversation they didn’t notice the horse and cart that suddenly pulled up beside them.

Marilla and Miss Stacey looked over at them both with very concerned faces, then Gilbert suddenly remembered how he was holding Anne and how inappropriate it looked.

‘Is everything alright Gilbert, Anne what are you doing?’ Marilla looked down at Anne, Anne smiled back unsure of how to answer. Gilbert got in there first.

‘I decided to escort Anne on a walk but then her ankle became very sore, so I offered to carry her back to Green Gables. It was just easier to carry her this way.’ He tried to look confident now like he knew what he was talking about. 

‘Now who’s lying?’ Anne muttered under her breath but only Gilbert heard her. He gripped her thighs a little tighter in response. 

‘Well Gilbert as heroic as that may be, I think we can take her from here. Pop her on the cart if you will.’ Marilla pointed to the back of the cart. Miss Stacey was still looking at them both, holding back the laughter. She couldn’t wait to tell Bash later.

‘Yes of course Marilla, right away.’ Gilbert gently placed her down, suddenly coming face to face with Anne. He had a sudden urge to just grab her face and kiss her, like his life depended on it. They both looked into one another’s eyes but suddenly looked away as Marilla coughed interrupting their reverie.

‘Good day Gilbert.’ Marilla looked at Miss Stacey and they both had a little giggle to themselves at the humour of the situation. Gilbert tipped his hat.

‘Good day ladies’

He set back from the road but never once took his eyes off Anne as they traveled down the long road leading to Green Gables. Anne in turn never took her eyes off Gilbert, until he smiled at her, then she turned up her nose and looked up to the sky. He laughed in response, he knew that look. Anne Shirley Cuthbert had been caught out, finally he had heard the words he dared not think possible, she had kissed him. It made him the happiest man alive and the glimmer of hope returned tenfold.


	18. Movement of the tide

A few weeks had passed since Anne’s return to school and they were eventful to say the least. Everyone was still chatting about the barn dance but the County Fair soon took its place with it only being a few weeks away. It was almost like the final celebratory outing before they were leaving to make their own way in the world. Anne was welcomed back with open arms and Miss Stacey had checked over her article for the newspaper and absolutely loved it. It even had a positive impact on the local community, who spoke very highly of it at church. The similarities noticed between their day to day lives bridged the gap slightly between the communities and proved in many ways they were all very alike. Anne even managed to sit privately with Miss Stacey to finally ask her about schooling for the Mikmaq community.

‘I know it’s a lot to ask of you Miss Stacey, it would have to be in your own time but they would really appreciate the time if you could spare it. They are very close as a community and they would be so afraid to travel away from their families.’ Anne shifted in her chair nervously, hoping Miss Stacey agreed.

‘Anne I think it’s a wonderful idea I really do and it would be my pleasure to do it, if they agree of course.’ Miss Stacey held her hands up now with a smile on her face.  
‘Oh miss Stacey this is the best news I’ve heard in ages! Thank you so much for doing this and I can assure you they will be absolutely thrilled.’ Anne beamed from ear to ear and hugged Miss Stacey affectionately.

‘I could even take Bash and Delly, he was so interested when he visited them recently, it really inspired him. He also said I need to meet an amazing lady called Amu Elege?’ 

‘She is one in a million, she is Gilberts medicine woman, you will no doubt hear all about her in Gilberts article in the next few weeks. She is definitely a kindred spirit but having said that, I think she was more taken with Gilbert than me.’ She laughed now and fiddled with her hands as she spoke of him. Miss Stacey spotted the awkward moment and changed the subject.

‘So, you’ve had a few weeks off school Anne, we really need to get on with our Queens study sessions after school, the exams are on Friday and everyone will need to up their game if they want the test scores to get in to college.’ Anne looked a little concerned.

‘Do you still think I have a lot of catching up to do, will I have time?’ She knew she had missed quite a few lessons and was starting to worry.

‘No not you Anne, you will be fine, I think you are already ahead of the ones who haven’t been absent. Apart from Gilbert of course he’s steaming ahead but he needs to be, he’s applying for medical school in Toronto.’

Anne felt her heart miss a beat. She wasn’t aware he was applying for Toronto, she had presumed he would be going to Queens with the rest of them, why hadn’t he told her? She suddenly felt very uneasy at the thought of him leaving her, they hadn’t spoken much since her confession. He was absent this week too, with it being the start of the apple harvest. Miss Stacey kicked herself for having mentioned Gilbert again when she purposely shifted the conversation elsewhere to avoid it.

‘Are you ok Anne? I’m sure if you talk with Gilbert he can explain everything to you. It’s a friend of mine who works at the university, Emily Oak. I offered to write to her and put in a good word for him, so fingers crossed.’

‘It’s none of my business Miss Stacey, I’m not surprised Gilbert is branching out, he has always been ambitious and knew he wanted to be a doctor before I realised I wanted to be a teacher.’ Miss Stacey laughed inwardly at how Anne always managed to compare them, even when student rivalry wasn’t even implied.

‘You and Gilbert are very close and have grown up together Anne, of course it’s your business. You have both been through a lot together and care deeply for one another. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, if anything you should be proud of your friendship.’

Anne shifted in her chair again now and fiddled with the broken skin on her thumbs while focusing on the last word, friendship. They were friends it was true and deep down she was extremely proud of who they had become. They were flowering into young adults, who knew their own minds, their own ideals, they knew who they wanted to be.

‘I am proud Miss Stacey, Gilbert means the world to me. I struggle to tell him sometimes out of fear of rejection. I’ve been rejected so many times in my life I find it hard to accept love and praise even when it is offered willingly.’ 

‘Of course Anne, we can only accept something when we are ready to, but a life lived in fear, is a life half lived, remember that.’ Miss Stacey stood up now letting Anne know her time was up and school work must commence. She followed her to the classroom, hearing the hustle and bustle of the lively group waiting for instruction on the day ahead. 

Anne took a moment to look around the room, first at Diana, then Ruby, then Charlie and the others who were laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Their world as they knew it was going to change very soon, they were not children anymore and would need to find their own way in life. Although it was scary and she feared the unknown she was also excited, she couldn’t wait to embrace everything Queens and beyond had to offer her. She then glanced over at Gilbert's empty seat, imagining his face smiling back at her, she wondered if she would have only her imagination in the future when she thought of him. The thought suddenly dawned on her that he was choosing to leave her, he had made his decision to walk away. He was finally leaving her and she was leaving him. It didn’t sit very well in her stomach, she felt the clock ticking with a missing hand again but still ticking just as fast. She suddenly felt time was moving too quickly and she could do nothing what so ever to control it.

Gilbert enjoyed harvest time, as he picked copious amounts of apples it gave him time to think. As usual he was thinking about Anne. He hadn’t really spoken with her properly after their entertaining conversation last week. Every time he thought he would get her alone, someone interrupted or it just wasn’t the right time. He had thought of when she kissed him about a thousand times, the more he thought of it, the more he remembered. It felt so right to kiss her, like their mouths were meant to be connected. He remembered how passionate she was and blushed at the thought, but he wasn’t at all surprised, he loved every minute. He bit into one of the apples now which tasted so sweet it made the back of his throat tingle.

He needed to talk with her soon about applying to Toronto, he hoped she hadn’t heard it from anyone else. The truth was it was a very hard decision for him to make, not just at the thought of leaving Anne but leaving Bash and Delly too. He would miss them so much but he knew he needed to do this to become a doctor. He knew where ever he ended up he would love them always, regardless of how many miles away he was. He had already decided that if Anne wanted him to stay then he would, he would do whatever she asked him to. He doubted she would ever believe he loved her anyway, it seemed like she was determined to ignore everything he said and preferred to run away from him instead. Time wasn’t on his side though, he needed to think of a way to get through to her and fast. The last thing he wanted was to be leaving for Toronto not knowing whether she loved him or not, the thought set him off kilter and made his head spin.

‘Blythe what in god’s name are you doing up there boy?’ Bash shouted up at him from below the apple tree to get his attention.

‘I am contemplating the next important move of my life, why what are you doing?’ he threw an apple core at him hitting him on the chest.

‘I swear, I will shake this ladder until you topple off Blythe then we will see who’s making moves in their life. I’ve collected about five more baskets than you, what are you doing up there.’

‘Sorry I was miles away, thinking about what I can do to make Anne understand how much I love her.’

‘Why don’t you try just telling her Blythe that would be a good start, you know, use your voice like a normal person.’ Gilbert rolled his eyes and stepped down the ladder throwing the last apple in his basket.

‘Anne doesn’t appreciate normal, I did that and she didn’t believe me. She basically thought I didn’t mean a word of it, then admitted she was glad I didn’t.’  
‘That’s because she thought you were drunk, have you tried explaining you weren’t.’

‘When she finds out I wasn’t, she might just find another slate to whack over my head.’ Gilbert rubbed his head in anticipation.

‘So what’s your plan then Blythe, it better be a good one because you’re running out of time.’

‘Yes I know, thanks for reminding me. Did you save those Carrot seeds I asked for?’

‘I think you’re crazy, but yes I did.’ Bash scratched his head and drank some more water, the sun was getting hotter by the minute.

‘Crazy in love my friend, crazy in love.’ They both laughed now, looking at one another, suddenly missing each other’s company even before they parted.

A few days passed and Anne still hadn’t seen sight nor sound of Gilbert, the queens tests were two days away and she really missed talking to him. Diana was stressed and Anne couldn’t seem to calm her down, her parents were still threatening to send her off to Paris. It was at times like this Anne wanted to stop the world from turning, just so she could think straight for just a moment. The sun was beating down on her as a reminder that her ridiculous notion wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. It was at times like this she hated her red hair and complexion even more, it made her so hot she wanted to jump in a river of water and stay underneath it until night time came. Even going for a late afternoon stroll was proving to be painful these days.

Before she realised how far she had gone, she noticed she had reached the cliff edge to the beach. She felt so relieved when she looked out to the ocean, she loved to come to this spot and think. It really allowed her to clear her mind of all unwanted cobwebs and confusion. She always left feeling fresh and clearer somehow. She suddenly heard giggling and splashing from below and stalled for a moment to take in the beauty before her. 

It was Gilbert, Bash and Delly playing together on the beach, making sand castles and having a picnic. Bash and Gilbert had their trousers rolled up and their shirts open, Delly had a little sunhat on and her chubby little legs were kicking away with excitement.   
Gilbert rolled her on the sand and started to blow raspberries on her tummy, Anne could even hear her giggling from the top of the cliff. Bash threw sand at Gilbert now, he turned with a sly look on his face and then raced after him with Delly, swinging her legs in the air as if to catch him. She suddenly felt a wave of emotion come over her, she realised how much she loved them, how much they had become part of her family, part of her heart. 

It had happened in such a subtle way, almost like it had crept up on her quietly, then suddenly it was very much alive and kicking. Tears were falling from her eyes now as the realisation hit her, she would be leaving soon, leaving them, leaving him. Almost as if he felt her presence he looked up, the sun blinding his eyes as he put his hand over the top to shield them. He looked happy to see her and waved, he gestured for her to come down, she wiped her eyes and descended down towards the beach.

He stumbled over to greet her in the sand, struggling to get keep his balance while holding on to Delly. His shirt was still undone and Anne started to feel a little hotter at the sight of it. His chest was toned and tanned, no doubt from apple picking and being in the sun all week. He must have noticed her flushed cheeks so placed Delly cleverly in front of him to hide his naked torso. 

‘Hi Anne, I thought it was you, I had a feeling you were there.’ Anne hoped he couldn’t tell she had been crying.

‘Well you all look like you’re having a wonderful time’ she grabbed Dellys hand as if addressing her and not Gilbert.

‘We were so hot at the orchard we couldn’t bare it any longer and thought we would come and get some fresh air. What brings you out here? You normally hide away when it’s this hot.’ He smiled to himself now at how her little nose and cheeks went red when it was hot, she looked even more beautiful when she was flushed.

‘Yes I do Gilbert Blythe but there’s no need to laugh at my expense, I can see that little smile of yours perking up at the thought.’ 

‘It couldn’t be further from the truth Anne I assure you. Come and sit down and I can grab you a drink to cool you down.’ Bash was sat on a picnic blanket eating fruit and drinking a beer, he waved when he saw her and lifted his bottle in welcome to her joining them. 

‘Miss Cuthbert I didn’t expect to see you down on the beach, what a lovely surprise.’ He winked at Gilbert now and took a swig from his beer. Gilbert looked down at his own bare chest so that Bash would realise he needed to take Delly off his hands in order to fasten his shirt but he didn’t notice. 

‘Well I saw you all having such a fun time and couldn’t resist coming to see you.’ Anne grabbed Delly from Gilbert now revealing his bare chest as the wind caught his shirt, she didn’t look away though. She wanted to chisel it in her mind to take with her to Queens. Gilbert looked a bit embarrassed and grabbed his shirt to close it.

‘Oh sorry excuse me, I’ll just tidy myself up.’ He fastened his shirt and tucked it in. Anne wanted so much to tell him not to, she had an awful feeling she said it with her eyes though. Bash laughed and shook his head.

‘Come on my gorgeous girl, Daddy’s going to take you for a walk and see if we can find some beautiful shells. Now they are not going to be as pretty as the ones Daddy used to find on the beaches back home but…’ his voice disappeared in the wind now as he made his way further down the beach, leaving Anne and Gilbert alone.

Gilbert sat down next to her now, not leaving much space between them on the blanket. His shirt sleeve brushed lightly against her arm and she looked out into the ocean and smiled sadly.

‘Soon we will be leaving all this to find pastures new, the Queens tests are on Friday and everything will be changing beyond our control.’ 

‘I need to talk to you about something Anne, it’s really important. I’ve not applied to Queens, I’ve applied to Toronto. I didn’t want to go so far away but it appears it’s the only option for me if I want to pursue a medical career.’

‘Yes I already know Gilbert, Miss Stacey beat you to it.’ She didn’t look at him but continued to look out to sea.

‘I’m sorry Anne, I wanted to tell you myself but I couldn’t seem to find the words. I wanted to speak with you but..’ before he could finish Anne cut him off.

‘It’s fine Gilbert honestly, I wish you every happiness. You don’t have to inform me when you make a decision. You will be leaving for Toronto and I for Queens, where I’m sure we will both make the most of our new ventures and enjoy every moment. We will no doubt see each other at Christmas if you get time to come back, but rest assured we will always be friends.’ She felt her throat becoming tighter at the thought.

‘Right I see. You have it all planned out.’ Gilbert looked at her now to get her attention, willing her to turn round and look at him.

‘No not necessarily but we will be fine wont we? Your life is yours and you can do as you please and I can do the same. I wish you all the luck in the world Gilbert.’ 

She heard her words and didn’t understand them, she wanted to stop herself from talking, she felt herself shifting further and further away from the man she loved. He didn’t speak, he didn’t move, he didn’t respond. She wanted him to say she was wrong and that he loved her, she wanted him to say that his ventures were hers too. His silence only confirmed it, he was never going to say it and neither was she. The moment drifted away like the tide, lost in its own waves, never to return in the same shape or form. Then as predicted Anne did what she always did, she got up and ran away but to her surprise Gilbert didn’t try and stop her.


	19. Digging for victory

Bash saw Anne run away and feared the worst, Gilbert stood up suddenly and threw something into the sea. He then kicked at the sand and shouted something but Bash couldn’t make out what it was. He ran over to check he was ok and to find out what had gone wrong.

‘Whoa Blythe steady now, what happened?’ 

‘I can’t keep doing this Bash, its breaking my heart. She basically said she doesn’t care what I do, where I go or who I see. She said my life is mine and her life is hers and what I do has nothing to do with her. She didn’t care that I was going to Toronto and said in no uncertain terms we would only ever be just friends.’ Gilbert gestured his arms up to the sky as if he could change the outcome but Bash could sense he was a man on the edge.

‘Did you tell her you loved her Blythe?’ he stared at his brother now hoping his answer was yes.

‘How could I tell her that after everything she just said? I think it’s very clear that Anne doesn’t love me like that Bash and never will. Don’t you get it?’

‘You still haven’t said it though have you? Did you ever think for one moment in that tiny brain of yours that she was saying all of this because you’re choosing to go to Toronto? You have chosen to leave her and this is how she responds, the question is Blythe, do you get it?’ He walked closer to him now and looked at him straight in the eyes.

‘I’m afraid Bash, what if I say I love her and she says the words I have dreaded to hear. What if she says she doesn’t love me and never will? I can’t imagine life without her, I don’t want to imagine life without her. I can’t tell her Bash, I can’t.’

‘What gives you the right to decide what she can and can’t hear? What if she loves you too? You think it’s fair to ruin her chance at happiness out of fear of her reply? She deserves the right to a response, she deserves to hear those words, even if her answer is not the one you want Blythe.’ He grabbed Gilberts shoulder now to try and get through to him, still holding Delly he struggled to balance in the sand.

Gilbert felt the tears down his face now before he realised he was crying. Bash held him close and put his hand to the back of his head pushing it towards him to rest on his chest. Delly grabbed on to his arm too and cuddled into him. Bash pulled away suddenly to look him in the eye.

‘You can do this Blythe I know you can.’ 

‘You’re right, she does deserve to hear it, she deserves to be told she’s loved and adored more than anyone I have ever known. I want her to know how much I love her Bash I do, I only ever want her to feel special, amazing and beautiful. How can I get her to sit still long enough to listen?’

‘Anne loves reading and writing and using her imagination, can’t you write her a letter Blythe? Use your poetic genius to get through to her, I know you’ve got it in you, I read Marys obituary remember.’

Gilbert jumped forward and kissed his brothers forehead. Bash leant back in surprise and Delly kicked and giggled between them.

‘Bash you are a genius. I can go one better than a letter, she will either love it or hate it. Let’s hope for the sake of my head and my heart it’s not the latter.’

Moody was hyperventilating into a paper bag outside the test school room, Ruby was reciting the same math sums over and over, Diana hadn’t arrived yet and Anne was feeling sick. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse Margaret was making her way over to her.

‘Morning Anne, how are you?’

‘Fine thank you Margaret. How are you? Ready for the test?’

‘Oh yes I’m always ready Anne but to be honest I’ve never really been particularly interested in studying. Even though I am very intelligent, I would rather find myself a good husband so I don’t have to work or pursue a career.’ She looked particularly proud of her comment but Anne couldn’t think of anything worse. However at that moment she did feel a little envious that Margaret knew exactly what she wanted and was clear on the path she wanted to take.

‘Right I see and have you already chosen one Margaret? Or are you still in search of him?’ She was waiting for her to start waffling about Gilbert and prepared herself for the onslaught.

‘Not yet Anne but I have someone in mind. I heard Gilbert was off to Toronto? I can imagine that was a tough decision for him to make when you consider everything he is leaving behind.’

Anne knew it wouldn’t take her long to bring his name into it.

‘Yes he will be leaving his family behind who he loves dearly, so he will be worried naturally. I know he will be ok though, he’s caring and loving enough to ensure they are taken care of in his absence.’

‘That is where we differ Anne, you know so much about him, so much more than I do. However I didn’t mean his family, I meant you.’ She smiled now and hoped she understood.

‘Me? Well yes of course, I am family I suppose, the annoying little sister definitely won’t be following him to Toronto.’ Anne laughed now, hoping Margaret would leave the conversation there.

‘I think I may have got that wrong Anne, although I do normally have a good eye for these things, I fear in this case I was mistaken. I think we both know Gilbert never has and never will see you as his sister.’

Anne wasn’t sure what to say to Margaret in response, but before she could Margaret spotted Charlie on the other side of the trees and ran over to greet him with a big smile and placed her hand in his. Anne realised all too quickly that Gilbert was in fact the furthest thing from Margaret’s mind right now and Anne was so happy to finally have it confirmed.

Diana came running from behind the trees, panting out of breath. 

‘Am I too late? Please tell me I’m not too late.’ She leant forward to catch her breath.

‘You’re not too late, Diana you made it.’ Anne embraced her friend and knocked her hat clean off her head.

The examiner made his way up the stairs to the hall and everyone stared at one another not knowing what to do or what to say. He turned at the top of the stairs and looked down his glasses.

‘Well? What are you waiting for? The tests won’t sit themselves, follow me, this way.’

They all obeyed but slowly, almost not wanting the inevitable to take place. Diana turned to Anne concerned at the lack of a certain someone at the test.

‘Anne where’s Gilbert? Why isn’t he here?’

‘He’s taking his test in Charlottetown because he’s applying for Toronto.’ 

Anne carried on walking hoping Diana wouldn’t ask any further questions, she needed her mind to be clear of him today. Diana looked surprised but when she was about to comment seemed to stop herself, she sensed it wasn’t a good time to ask questions. They whispered good luck and blew each other a kiss from across the room, the test lay out in front of them, their pencils at the ready. The examiner looked up with stern eyes and instructed them.

‘You may begin.’

All classmates practically ran out of the test room, Moody nearly fell head first down the steps. They were all so relieved it was over. Some spoke about the test itself and which questions they felt were difficult, others were still in shock that it was all over and school was now a thing of the past. Moody was the first one to interrupt all of the chatter with more pressing issues at hand, he shouted to get everyone’s attention while stood on a giant bolder.

‘Right everyone, are we ready to drink moonshine and talk to the stars?’ he shot his fist in the air with triumph. Everyone smiled and cheered in response, waving their arms in the air, hugging each other and getting giddy at the thought of it.

‘Right then follow me! Let’s do this and do it properly’ Moody lead the way and Ruby stayed close by, occasionally taking Moody’s hand with a look of admiration. They all followed in what looked like a comrade of arms, no longer school boys and girls, eager to celebrate new beginnings. Diana felt for Anne’s hand and looked to her friend affectionately.

‘Whatever happens Anne, if my parents don’t let me go to Queens, promise me you will never forget me.’ She had tears in her eyes at the thought but knew that anything could happen and she couldn’t control it.

‘Diana don’t even say such things, you will be coming to Queens I promise you. As if I would ever in a million years forget you, you Diana are unforgettable. From the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew we were kindred spirits and kindred spirits are unbreakable.’ 

She hugged her friend so close, hoping and praying that fate wouldn’t take away another person she loved. The other girls noticed they were having an emotional embrace so came over to join in for a group hug. The boys laughed and shook their heads, while patting each other on the back and coughing holding back their own emotions. 

They arrived at the ruins as the night sky was drawing in, they settled on the grass, some on logs or where ever they fell. Charlie and Margaret lit the fire, Anne was stunned at how quickly she got down on all fours showing little concern for her pretty dress and helped to gather up the kindle. Anne laughed to herself at how she would always take great delight in people surprising her, it was wonderful knowing life still had an air of mystery.

Hours passed by and the moonshine was being passed around in full force now, Anne took a long swig until Diana grabbed it off her to greedily to gulp it down like a drunken pirate. Charlie laughed out loud at the sight of such a pretty lady acting not so lady like but secretly quite enjoyed it. He was starting to realise how passion and strength in a woman was very beguiling, that Gilbert Blythe really did know a thing or two.

‘Now where is Gilbert Blythe this evening? The good doctor must be ready to join us for a few moonshine after his test for Toronto?’ he was talking to Moody but Anne couldn’t help but look up at the mention of his name. Moody lay back in the grass now, looking up at the stars, his hands behind his head.

‘Avonlea’s golden boy said he would join us if he could, but he said after the test he had to finish off his article for the newspaper print tonight. He’s also got to finish the apple harvest tomorrow so we won’t even see him at church, he’s one busy boy. Oh god Anne! I totally forgot.’ Moody smacked his forehead and then sat up to look at her.

‘He told me to wish you luck for your exams this morning but I totally forgot. He added something on the end too, what was it? Oh yes that’s it, he said he hopes you beat him fair and square.’ 

Anne smiled now, he had taken the time to wish her luck and added the sentiment too. She wondered in that moment how he managed to torture and impress her at the same time. She thought back to that special Christmas all those years ago, how she was so happy to finally have him back and then met Bash too. 

It felt like the start of something new, something special. When he gave her the present she felt so happy that he had thought of her, that while on the other side of the world she was on his mind. After all these years, after all they had been through she started to wonder why she couldn’t just tell him she loved him and didn’t want to lose him. She hated her fear, she hated what it was making her do but more than anything she hated herself for allowing it to happen.

‘Anne did you hear me?’ Moody shouted a little louder now to get her attention.

‘Yes I’m sorry, yes I did hear you, thank you Moody. I think maybe I’ve had too much moonshine.’ She rubbed her head. Moody shot a glance at Diana lay flat on her back, dribbling into the grass.

‘I think someone else has beaten you on that score.’ He signaled to Anne to look down next to her and Ruby giggled at the sight before her, she had never seen her friend in such a state. Anne leant forward to sit her up.

‘Diana Barry, you are as drunk as a skunk. Moody please can you take her home on your way to Ruby’s? I want to make sure she gets home in one piece.’ Anne looked at Ruby now with a serious look on her face.

‘Ruby you need to knock on the pantry back door at the Barry’s, knock three times and the maid will know its Diana, she will make sure she gets into bed without her mother and father knowing how drunk she is.’ Ruby nodded now holding her breath, almost like she would forget what she said if she let it out.

‘Who will walk you home Anne? Gilberts not here and its late?’

Moody looked a little concerned now. Anne felt her heart beat out of time at the mention of their names together and the way their friends joined them together as one.

‘Don’t you worry about me, I will take a lantern, I know these woods like the back of my hand.’ Anne held up the lantern to prove she was ready to brave the dark night. Tilly overheard and offered her arm to Anne.

‘How about I walk you to the edge of the woods that way we keep each other safe until we part. From there we only have a ten minute walk back home don’t we?’ 

‘That sounds perfect Tillie, thank you.’ They linked each other’s arms, said their goodbyes and watched Moody lift Diana over his shoulder to the delight of the boys who roared in approval.

Anne and Tilly reached the edge of woods, hugged and said goodnight. Anne continued on, then took a turn to the left knowing that turn meant she was heading away from Green Gables and towards the Blythe Orchard. She didn’t know why she was going this way and when she got there she wasn’t sure what she was going to do but she couldn’t stop. 

As she approached the trees, she heard a sound that made her stop in her tracks, she could see a lantern in the middle of the orchard but the figure in the dark was on all fours digging in the soil. She knew it was definitely a human form and not a wild animal so left her lantern at the side of the entrance to get a closer look without being seen. When she neared she realised it was Gilbert, he was planting something in the soil but she couldn’t quite make out what it was. He suddenly shot up onto his feet, brushed the dirt from his trousers and it made Anne jump as she quickly hid behind a tree. Gilbert leaned back, rubbing his back and looked up at the moon.

‘Now Anne Shirley Cuthbert, you will be forever in this orchard whether you like it or not.’ 

Anne nearly gasped as she thought for a moment he was addressing her and he knew she was hiding. He started to make his way to the exit of the orchard when he passed the tree she was hiding behind and stopped. She looked at him for a moment and longingly admired his beautiful face in the moonlight, his strong jaw, his beautiful eyes and his lips already pouting as if expecting to be kissed at any moment. She held her breath as her heart raced and her hands quivered at the thought of him catching her there. He tilted his head to one side as if he felt someone was there but hearing Bash close the barn door distracted him.

He carried on and walked back towards the house. She took a moment to gather herself, made her way to the exit of the orchard and suddenly stopped. She was curious as to what Gilbert was planting so late at night, so she ran back to the spot to see what was so important. Without a lantern it was hard to make out, it was only freshly dug soil and what looked like seeds. It was only on further inspection that she noticed little handmade signs on sticks sticking out of the soil, standing proud and well lit in the moonlight. Anne moved in closer so she could read the words elegantly written in familiar hand writing, her heart stopped, her eyes lit up and her lips read out loud.

“BLYTHES CARROTS”


	20. confessions in church

The next morning Anne woke feeling a little delicate but apart from that she slept quite well. Her discovery in the orchard left her feeling a mixture of confusion and happiness but why she felt like this she wasn’t so sure. Had he planted them for her? Had he planted them for him? Had he used his own name ahead of hers because he wanted her to be his? Had he planted them to mock her and her awful red hair? The latter was most probable, he just loved to make a mockery of her and this way he was highlighting her faults slap bang in the middle of his orchard. It was far too much for her brain to take this morning and she wished she was asleep so her brain could be quiet.

She had a feeling there might be quite a few sore heads this morning, Diana in particular. Church service was going to be a very interesting affair to say the least. Marilla shouted so loud from the bottom of the stairs she thought her head might pop off.

‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert, if you think its ok to leave God waiting for you young lady, think again.’

‘Yes Marilla I’m coming, please just let me try and style this god forsaken hair of mine.’ She shouted back down the stairs.

‘Oh and now we are taking the lords name in vain, well isn’t this a wonderful way to start a Sunday morning.’ Matthew laughed a little under his pipe which he now puffed from behind his hat, so as not to annoy Marilla. Anne eventually made her way downstairs looking a little rough around the edges.

‘My goodness, you could have at least made an effort Anne, what has happened to your hair?’

Anne’s hair was barely up or down, looking a little wild. Her blouse was not done up to the top but her brown belt cinched in her tiny waist and her cheeks were a beautiful pink colour illuminating her face to distraction. Marilla ran over to fasten her buttons and attempted to smooth over her hair.

‘Marilla it will be fine honestly I have a feeling there will be more to talk about at church today than my wild hair.’

‘I can just imagine, I’m sure there will be a few sore heads this morning after such an eventful night. If your boots were anything to go by, soil everywhere on my porch this morning I had to fetch the broom.’ Anne quickly moved towards the door to evade the subject and Matthew scurried over to join her. They all jumped on the horse and cart and for the first time that day all looked up at the beautiful blue sky and the bright sun which warmed their backs and made them feel content. 

‘What a beautiful day, just the right amount of blue sky, wind and sunshine, it’s my perfect kind of day.’ Anne linked arms with Marilla and made her smile.

‘Let’s hope the sermon is just as perfect as the weather and the graduating class of Avonlea is still awake to hear it.’ Marilla laughed now and shook her head at the thought.

‘I’m sure they will all be just fine, their probably sat bored at this moment waiting for something exciting to happen to wake them up.’

‘Poor Gilbert has probably been awake for hours, he will be busy today with it being the last day of the harvest. It’s a shame he will be missing church but I suppose the harvest will wait for no man and the lord knows nature takes over at times like this. We will make them all a nice supper Anne when we get back and take it over to them later.’

‘Yes of course Marilla, that’s a lovely idea.’

As they neared church, they could see everyone arriving in their Sunday best, everyone chatting and enjoying the sunshine. Everyone headed into the church to take their seats, Anne looked for Diana and spotted her sat near the front. Charlie looked straight at her and gave her an unusual look she couldn’t quite make out and Ruby also looked up at her with a grin on her face from ear to ear. She expected to see them all looking far more worse than this. They were reading a copy of the Avonlea Gazette and it seemed to be keeping them entertained whatever it was. Then she suddenly remembered it was Gilbert's article this week, so shot over to see Diana to read her copy which was gripped firmly in her hands. Anne rolled her eyes anticipating Gilbert must have written the most amazing article as everyone appeared to be so enthralled with it. Diana looked a little peaky but seemed to still be managing a very smug looking smile.

‘Morning Diana, how are you? I think you may be feeling a little rough around the edges this morning?’ Anne laughed a little and then stopped as Diana was still staring and smiling.

‘Morning Anne, you might want to read this’ She passed the newspaper to Anne. Anne looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

‘Of course, its Gilbert's article, he always has to go one better than me doesn’t he? I wonder what wonderful, poetic, articulate delights he has gifted on us all, this fine day.’ Anne sounded like she had started the sermon herself.

Diana didn’t respond and remained very quiet. Anne looked down at the paper that lay in her hands and curiously started to read it, wondering what could possibly be causing such a fuss

_**M** **Y MOMENT OF TRUTH** _

_**BY GILBERT BLYTHE** _

**My interest in medicine first began in Trinidad, where a certain situation came upon me by chance. Against all the odds, against prejudice, I still managed to bring a new life into this world, in spite of losing my own mother in the exact same way. I was quick to notice it was a difficult breach birth but all I knew was that I wanted to help save mother and baby like my own life depended on it. Some might say this is what spurred me on during my experience and in part I would say they were right but not entirely.**

**My love of medicine comes from my desire to heal and save people but also because I have lost so many loved ones where a cure was never an option. In medical studies recently they have discovered so many natural healing properties using nature all around us. The trees, flowers and plants we all walk by, the bees buzzing around our heads, even the soil under our feet. These are all in their own way proving to help people, even cure people of their ailments. Medical professionals are learning so much from native Indian culture all over the world, so when I was given the opportunity to visit our own local Mikmaq community, I practically jumped at the chance to learn more. During my visit I met the most amazing medicine woman, she allowed me to enter into her world of amazing lotions and potions. She had cures for kidney infections, gastroenteritis, migraines and influenza. However, ailments in the camp were few and far between, most people in the village were extremely healthy, energetic and sprightly.**

**I genuinely believe we can learn so much from them, particularly how they take care of their bodies and their minds. To know that we can use so many natural ingredients all around us is truly exciting and I believe will influence medicine in a positive, innovative way. Some of the most well-known successful medical professionals are starting to embrace change and these new ways of thinking, the truth is, to the Mikmaq community these inspiring ideas are centuries old. This is not to say that they don’t welcome new ideas themselves, they are constantly evolving and adapting to nature and trying new things. What inspired me the most about their community was how loving and welcoming they were, in spite of the fact they didn’t know me. I quickly realised they only desired to live side by side with nature and in peace.**

**I would be more than happy to talk with any one about some of the remedies and how you can make your own at home. I learnt that honey can help heal a wound, the weeping tree is a pain reliever and arrow root makes a wonderful cream for the skin. The Mikmaq community are truly inspiring, how they make use of nature around us is so clever and forward thinking. So please take a moment to acknowledge this inspiring community and allow them into your own. Allow yourself to embrace change, I promise you it will open your eyes and your heart to all sorts of possibilities. I remembered a quote from a certain beautiful red head many years ago and thought I would remind you of its powerful message, back then and even more so now.**

_**“Being different isn’t bad, its just not the same”** _

**This wasn’t my only revelation that day and what happened afterwards was more pivotal to me than any other experience. This was my moment of truth, totally out of my control but was the best thing that ever happened to me. I have the medicine woman to thank for my experience, as without her I think my fear would have taken over my heart. I drank what I thought was a remedy for a sore throat but what actually turned out to be a truth potion. This potion I discovered afterwards was historically used during ancient battles, mainly on the soldiers of the enemy. When they were captured they were forced into telling the absolute truth, this meant revealing enemy lines, battles plans and other hidden secrets.**

**The feeling it gave me was euphoric, almost like being under the influence of alcohol but still having full use of your mind. In the present day it is used more for severe injury, to help with the pain as the feeling of euphoria makes your limbs feel a little numb. It was while feeling like this I poured out my heart and soul to the woman I love, I didn’t hold back, the potion wouldn’t allow it. I revealed my inner most thoughts and feelings to the most important person in my life. I told her what I’ve always wanted to tell her but never dared to because I feared her rejection and then the possibility of losing her all together. I still blush at some of the things I said but I know she would have taken it the way it was intended because I think deep down she knows how I feel.**

**Everything I said that day was the absolute truth, I don’t regret a single second and the moment we connected will remain in my heart, forever and always. I need her to know how much I love her because I might not get another chance, she means everything to me and without her I’m not complete. I know for many of us there is great change on the horizon, as college waits in the big wide world and loved ones will be preparing to say farewell.**

**Just remember to tell the people you love how much you care before you go, don’t leave it to chance. The most important thing I learnt from that day at the Mikmaq village is to always open your mind to possibility, if you love someone, say it, if you care for someone, show it and if someone is trying to tell you something, hear it. I’m saying this now without a potion, without fear or expectation, I’m saying it because I want to and because I think it’s important.**

**Life is too short not to say how you feel, so say it now with no regrets.**

**Good luck everyone!**

**_Editor’s note:_ I have lots of spare apples at the orchard if anyone wants to come and take some but don’t touch the carrots, they’re mine.**

Anne looked in complete shock, frozen to her seat, unable to move. Diana waited for her response, noticing Marilla and Matthew coming to take their seats and was unsure of the reaction that was about to erupt. Anne stared straight ahead in silence and then slowly turned to Diana.

‘I have to go’

She ran out of the church, leaving the newspaper on the floor, with no words for anyone else. Marilla shouted after her, surprised at her sudden departure but she had already gone. Marilla sat down next to Diana as Diana picked up the newspaper off the floor.

‘What on earth has happened Diana, is Anne ok?’

‘Oh I think she will be just fine Marilla.’ Diana smiled now and passed the newspaper to her, who in turn took out her spectacles to see what fiddlesticks could have sparked such a reaction.

Anne ran as fast she could, panting for breath, hair billowing in the wind with not a care for how she looked. Her shirt had come lose from her skirt, one of her stockings had come down and her cheeks were as red as apples. She kept running and running and running, knowing for the first time where she was running to and she wouldn’t stop until she got there.


	21. Ready for picking

Anne arrived at the entrance to the Blythe Orchard, panting yet not able to move her body from where it stood. She could see Bash and Gilbert up high gathering apples and took a deep breath in. Bash spotted her first and then looked over at Gilbert to get his attention, ensuring his eyes followed the path of his own. Gilbert eyes immediately found her, she was looking at him now, he could only look back, his nervous energy making his heart beat faster and faster. Bash didn’t speak but slowly lowered himself down from the ladder and made his way down to the bottom of the orchard, until he was out of sight. Anne walked slowly in to the orchard, coming in to full view before Gilbert, she only looked at him, he didn’t dare move until she gave him a sign. A sign that meant he could go and join her, a sign that he could do anything but wait painfully. He didn’t take his eyes off her in case he missed it. She walked a little further now not taking her eyes away from his and suddenly stopped. He felt like he had stopped breathing, almost like his lungs were gasping for air, when suddenly he saw it, that look. He only recognised it because it was one of his own, then she said his name.

‘Gilbert.’

She started to run toward him now, he jumped down eagerly to get to her and they finally met in the middle in a firm embrace, no longer holding back. They held each other so close and so tight, their arms wrapped around one another morphing into one. He moved his hand to the back of her head and gently caressed her hair, taking in every moment in case he was dreaming. They parted slowly, their eyes met, he held her face gently and kissed her. She kissed him back and pushed him closer into her, so he was in no doubt of her feelings, she wanted him to know. Eventually after several seconds they gasped for air, parting slightly not wanting their lips to separate. Anne spoke quietly but clearly.

‘I love you so much Gilbert Blythe.’ She ran her finger down the side of his face wanting to enjoy every moment of being so close to him without fear. Gilbert barely had a voice to answer her with he was so elated with her words.

‘I love you too Anne Shirley Cuthbert, more than anything in this world. I just can’t believe you love me too, to hear you say it doesn’t seem real almost.’ He firmly put his hands around her waist now and pulled her in closer to him, just in case she tried to run away and he had got it wrong. Still to his surprise, she kissed his forehead, then his nose, then finally his lips. Her kiss was so passionate he groaned inside her mouth and she used her fingers to rub the back of his head gently in response.

‘Its definitely real, I’m not going anywhere, in fact I could quite happily stay here forever right now. I just never let myself believe that you could ever love me too, so now that you do, I never want to let you go.’ Gilbert looked at her now like he was yearning to kiss her again, now he knew he could, he didn’t want to stop. He leant in hungrily to kiss her again when she stopped him with a finger against his lips.

‘So it was a truth potion was it? You kept that quiet didn’t you Blythe. All the time you knew it was a truth potion and you let me think you were drunk.’ She drew back now with a sarcastic grin on her face and began to walk towards the trees. He picked up his pace and quickly grabbed her hand, as if he wasn’t entirely convinced she was his.

‘Well you kissed me and didn’t tell me, so I think so far we are equal.’ He gave her a little smile so she knew it was in gest. She loved it when he argued back and shot him a sly glance that said she hadn’t even started yet.

‘We will always be equals Dr Blythe, don’t think just because you’ve impressed everyone with your poetic, romantic words in the newspaper that you’ve got one over on me. There will come a time when I prove I can go one better and outshine you.’ Gilbert just looked at her in awe with a look of desire in his eyes.

‘I believe the only one I wanted to impress was you Anne, my Anne with an E. Just for the record, you outshine everyone in my eyes, always have and always will.’ Anne couldn’t help but look at him with admiration, the most magical part being she finally believed his every word. She pulled him in for another quick kiss, then several little ones in between her words.

‘How do you do it Gilbert Blythe? How do you make me feel so wonderful with just a word or a glance? Even when you talk about my freckles you manage to make me blush.’ She looked down a little shy now.

‘You mean the ones on your face or the little ones that travel down your back to your..’

‘Gilbert Blythe stop it right now, see, you’re doing it again, my cheeks are burning up. I think you like embarrassing me. You never saw my back that day in the river anyway so I know your lying.’ She had a smug look on her face now and she put her hands on her hips. Gilbert carried on walking but looked over his shoulder and smiled.

‘It was in the bath, not the river.’ He stopped confidently, longing to find out how she might react, now he knew she loved him, it excited him even more. Anne looked at him in complete shock and then realised when she thought back to the day she saw someone at the window.

‘Gilbert you were spying on me through the curtains? That is absolutely disgraceful, how dare you invade my privacy in that way.’ She faked a serious face now and had to hold back the laughter at his worried expression.

‘I hadn’t seen you for days and you refused to see me, so I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted a little glimpse of you that was all. I promise I didn’t see anything other than your back.’ He looked a little nervous now, he should have saved that little snippet of information until they were married. He pondered on the possibility this could now be reality and stopped feeling concerned about anything. Anne turned away and smiled briefly.

‘Well it’s a good job I saw a lot more of you when you were in the bath then, it was an age before you realised I was there.’

She laughed out loud now and ran off giggling as Gilbert chased her finally catching up and wrestling her to the floor. She screamed in delight as they toppled over and he landed on top of her in the grass. He gently held her hands over her head and kissed her, he then placed a few little kisses on her neck for good measure, she moaned a little sound of pleasure and he looked down at her and smiled.

‘Why have we waited so long to do this? I don’t know about you but this just feels so right, me and you, here like this. It now feels like we shouldn’t be doing anything else but this.’ He gave a little laugh out loud now that Anne adored, he always took a little breath in and then let it out.

‘You won’t get any argument from me.’ She looked up at him and gave him a cheeky smile.

‘First time for everything.’

He almost winced as he predicted what was to come but he couldn’t help teasing her, if felt so natural. She looked at him in shock and used her strength to push him over on to his back and she finally gained the upper hand. She straddled him now, never really noticing how improper it was, as she was so eager to be the one who came out on top.

‘Well Gilbert, the sooner you realise I will always have the upper hand the better, then we can start as we mean to go on.’ He was so happy to be lay underneath her, absolutely willing and able to do anything she asked, he was the happiest man alive at that moment.

He placed his hand on her waist, then the other cupped her face and pulled her down to meet his lips. Their kiss was warm, passionate and full of love, Anne soon forgot about the upper hand and melted into him willingly. She reluctantly pulled away and attempted to get up when Gilbert pulled her back down to him. He sat up now, resting on his elbows so she was resting closer in his lap, he used his fingers to put a flying strand of hair behind her ear before he spoke.

‘I can’t believe you’re finally here, kissing me, loving me. Please tell me you will always be mine Anne Shirley Cuthbert and I yours.’ He looked at her with so much love and adoration she nearly pinched herself to prove it was real.

‘Always and forever Gilbert Blythe, you can’t get rid of me now.’ She smiled and stroked his cheek.

‘This is like music to my ears, come here.’ He pulled her towards him.

Even though they were close enough already, to Gilbert it was never close enough. They closed the tiny gap between them, almost morphing as one, blending into one another, like two combinations of the same existence.

Bash was waiting nervously with Delly on the porch, tapping his foot and biting his nails in anticipation. Even though he knew how they both felt about one another, he was still worried that somehow their intentions had been misconstrued and they were once again back to square one. He knew how much it meant to Gilbert to finally have Anne reciprocate his feelings and if she didn’t he wasn’t sure how he would react. He was half tempted to go and see what was happening, so he could be put out of his misery.

He suddenly heard voices coming from the top of the field, he shot up out of his chair and almost strained his neck to get a better look. His heart nearly leapt from his chest, as the vision he saw before him only confirmed what he had wished and hoped for so long. Hand in hand, smiling and laughing, his brother and Anne together at last, he spotted him lift her hand to his and kissed it. Bash turned and looked to Delly before doing his famous celebratory dance.

‘Finally my sweet angel, Uncle Gilby has decided to be a man and get his girl.’ Delly giggled at her father now, who was dancing back and forth without a care in the world. Anne and Gilbert watched from afar and looked at one another and started to laugh.

‘Is Bash dancing?’ Anne giggled, enjoying the sight before her.

‘He’s clearly as happy as we are with the outcome.’ Gilbert shook his head now and looked lovingly at his brother.

‘I’m glad he’s happy, I don’t mind Bash knowing but do you think we should keep it quiet from everyone else for the time being?’ Anne waited for Gilberts reaction, Gilbert was a little confused, he wanted to shout it from the roof tops.

‘Why do you say that? Surely my declaration in the Gazette was obvious enough, I think they will all know I was talking about you Anne.’ Even now he started to worry at the prospect she was changing her mind and he still didn’t quite have her entirely.

‘Yes they know your intentions but they don’t yet know mine.’ She looked ahead now in thought.

‘Oh so what you’re saying is, your more than happy for everyone in this town to know I love you but you don’t want them to know you love me?’ He looked at her a little confused and his eyebrows drew together into a frown.

‘But I do love you Gilbert, more than anything, which is why I think we should keep quiet for a little longer.’ He relaxed a little now but still wasn’t entirely sure of her intention. She continued to make her point as she noticed he still hadn’t caught on.

‘What do you think will happen once everyone knows? We will have to be chaperoned everywhere we go, we will have all eyes on us. No wandering off together, no time alone, we will be parting soon and I want to kiss and hold you as often as I can before that happens.’

Gilbert's heart skipped a beat now, then nearly melted away from his body. He understood her meaning exactly and was once again in awe of how quick her mind worked. It also meant she wasn’t ashamed of him, if anything she wanted him more which made him feel giddy from his head to his toes.

‘Well Miss Cuthbert if you put it like that, how could I ever refuse.’ He kissed the back of her hand and had a sudden urge to grab her again and kiss her. They had only been together a matter of minutes but already he felt like he was bursting at the seams to make up for lost time.

She just had that effect on him, he was finding it hard to control the closer they became. He wondered now at how he would feel when he finally had to leave for Toronto, then the thought made his tummy flip upside down. He buried it to the back of his mind, wishing it away, wishing it wasn’t true, all the while knowing it would be waiting in the wings ready to strike.

‘I will let you explain to Bash Gilbert, you know what to say. Let’s hope he understands.’ She bit her lip now in anticipation.

‘He will understand, I know he will.’ He kissed her hand again to reassure her.

They finally reached the house, Bash and Delly both waiting patiently for them both. Gilbert was getting ready for the onslaught of told you so’s and there you go’s, as Bash rose from his chair. Anne suspecting it was coming cut in quickly and reached out to grab Delly.

‘Well hello you two, I was just coming to see if you fancied a homemade supper tonight? After all of your hard work with the harvest Marilla and myself would love to make you a delicious meal and bring it round later on. We could all eat together maybe?’ Gilbert liked the idea of that, sitting together as a family. The look on Bash’s face said it all, he was already licking his lips.

‘I can’t think of anything I’d rather do later than eat some tasty food for a change. There’s one problem though, we’ve still got apples to gather and the kitchen looks like a tornado has passed through it.’ Anne shook her head and smiled.

‘Pass me Delly, you two go and gather the apples and I will tidy the kitchen. As long as I’m back by midday to help Marilla then all will be well.’ She already had Delly clutched to her side and was making her way to the kitchen without a moment’s thought. Bash looked relieved and Gilbert stepped towards the door.

‘Anne I will give you a hand, I can’t have you clearing up after us, it’s not your mess.’

‘You can and you will Gilbert Blythe, do as your told and go and finish the harvest, me and Delly are quite capable of doing a few dishes.’ He loved how she spoke to him now, like her husband, it made him weak at the knees. Bash liked it too, it was amusing to see how quickly he obeyed her, a sign of things to come.

‘Ok as long as you’re sure, we won’t be long I promise.’

He placed his hands together as if to ask if it was ok to go. Bash laughed and made his way to the orchard while Gilbert stole a sneaky kiss before running to catch him up, looking over his shoulder more than once to check she was still there.


	22. Chapter 22

Marilla and Matthew returned from church, preparing a nice hot cup of tea and plum puffs, the journey home was a quiet one. They both settled in to their chairs and looked at one another wondering who would speak first. Surprising it was Matthew first.

‘I wonder what has become of Anne?’ he looked out of the window as if he could see her.

‘I think we both know where she was heading Matthew, after reading that article I think the whole of Avonlea will know where she was heading.’ She pursed her lips and sipped her tea. Matthew was suddenly very curious and couldn’t hold back any longer.

‘Do you think she feels the same way for Gilbert as he does for her? Do you think she will tell him?’ Marilla wasn’t used to so many questions from Matthew of all people, especially those she wasn’t sure how to answer.

‘I think there is a strong possibility she does Matthew, I think ive known for a while to be honest. Im just not sure whether she will appreciate the way he told her, putting it in the paper like that, you know what she can be like.’

‘He didn’t mention her by name, I thought it was a very brave thing to do and his sentiment was spot on if you ask me. Gilbert is a good man, I couldn’t think of anyone else worthy of our girl.’ He popped a plum puff in his mouth thinking he had probably said too much. Marilla raised her eyebrows and grabbed a plum puff thinking on Matthews words.

‘What if she went there, full of that hot headed temper of hers? She always says things first and thinks later, I hope she didn’t say or do anything she might regret.’

There was a tap at the door and Marilla knew who it was before she even looked.

‘Come in Rachel the door’s open.’ She rolled her eyes and looked over to Matthew, they both knew why she was here and were preparing for a variety of questions and opinions coming their way.

‘Well I couldn’t have timed it better myself, I’m parched Marilla and are they plum puffs? Let me sit my weary legs down, I feel like a walked back from church but I didn’t.’ Matthew and Marilla looked at one another and laughed.

‘Sit down Rachel, I will fetch you some tea.’ Marilla went to grab her a cup and saucer and more plum puffs, she had a feeling she might be there a while.

‘Well Marilla, what did you make of Gilberts article? That was a declaration of love if ever I’ve heard one, that’s for sure and certain. I can’t pretend I’m not surprised because I am, I just didn’t think Gilbert would choose somebody like your Anne. You were right Marilla I give you that.’ She grabbed her tea from Marillas hand and took a big slurp. She took the opportunity to cut in while Rachel’s mouth was full.

‘What do you mean somebody like Anne? Why do you think Gilbert chose her? Did you ever think for one minute that maybe she chose him?’ Rachel spat out some of her tea at the last comment.

‘I just meant, she’s not your typical beauty is she? Don’t get me wrong she’s striking alright and full of beans, her feisty nature is a force to be reckoned with I can tell you. As for her choosing Gilbert, I can see what you mean, she’s not like any other girl in Avonlea is she?’

‘I think you answered both of my questions very well Rachel, for the first time, something we can agree on. Only somebody like Anne could get a young man like Gilbert to declare his love in the Avonlea Gazette.’ Rachel spat her tea out for the second time and shook her head.

‘It’s very brazen I know that, his father would turn in his grave at such a declaration.’

‘He would turn with admiration and pride, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree Rachel.’ She saw the look on Marillas face now so knew better than to argue.

Matthew looked surprised at her outspoken comment and then smiled to himself at the truth in it, the father and son were alike. He suddenly felt sadness for Marillas and Johns missed opportunity but then reminded himself that Anne’s new love would not be happening if it had.

‘Does Anne feel the same for Gilbert? That’s what I would like to know, I’m sure we will find out soon enough.’ Rachel took another plum puff and wedged it into the side of her mouth.

‘I can imagine you would like to know Rachel and the rest Avonlea along with you, but its no-one’s business but theirs.’

She looked sternly at Rachel now who looked down into her cup, as if to let Marilla know her cup was empty. They heard the door go and all looked towards it to see Anne, standing there with a big smile on her face carrying a bag of rosy red apples, leaving no mystery as to where she had been. Matthew sat wide eyed not knowing what to expect and then sat upright in his chair ready for whatever may come their way.

‘Hello all, oh plum puffs how yummy.’ She casually picked one from the plate and walked over to the milk jug to grab a drink. She downed the milk like she hadn’t drank for a week, gulp after gulp without stopping. The others sat in silence as if waiting for a bomb to go off at any minute. Anne gasped with pleasure when she finished. Then looked over to Marilla with milk still on her top lip and realised now they were all staring at her. She wiped her lip on her sleeve and laughed.

‘Sorry, I was just so thirsty. Cleaning up after two men and a baby is absolutely exhausting, yet very exhilarating when one see’s the end result.’

She carried on moving around the kitchen picking items out of the pantry and then walking back towards the wooden block to arrange the knives. Still no one spoke, so Anne stopped and turned around.

‘Well aren’t you three the lively party today, Marilla I told Gilbert and Bash we would be making supper, I hope that’s ok.’ Rachel looked at Marilla with her eyes wide and a smile appearing in the corners of her mouth. Anne carried on moving about the kitchen as she spoke.

‘I also said we would take it to them and all have supper together, unless you really don’t want to of course, we can always just drop if off for them to help themselves but I thought it would be nice if we all ate together.’ Rachel couldn’t quite make it out, Anne was acting like she always did, no difference in her behaviour at all, she didn’t look like a young girl who had either just refuted someone’s love or received it. Marilla noticed Rachel’s confused look and quickly stepped in to answer Anne.

‘Yes of course Anne that would be lovely, wouldn’t it Matthew?’

‘Oh yes, it would be very nice indeed.’ He lit his pipe now and sat back to relax for a moment, he was feeling more content now he had seen Anne and she was happy. Rachel was just about to ask Anne in her usual blunt way about Gilbert when she cut her off in her tracks.

‘That’s great, shall we get started Marilla, the boys have been working so hard they deserve a feast with the amount of apples they have gathered. Gilbert said to tell you Rachel that he has a basket full for you, he said you make the most wonderful apple pies.’ Rachel stalled now and mumbled something in place of what she going to say.

‘Well isn’t that nice of him and yes he’s absolutely right. Marilla might make the best plum puffs but I make the best pies. I might just go home right now and bake them one, can I take a few of these apples?’ Anne smiled the sweetest smile in triumph, she knew Rachel Lynde was the first person she needed to trick into thinking nothing had changed and nothing appeared unusual.

‘What a wonderful idea Rachel, they will be absolutely thrilled. You are so kind.’

Marilla looked at Anne now and was wondering who had stolen the real Anne and replaced her with this imposter. Rachel gathered the apples balancing them against her bosoms and made her way to the door.

‘I will be back later with the pie, see you don’t go without it. To waste these Blythe apples would be a crime in itself.’ She laughed a little now and without another word she was gone. Anne looked at Marilla and rolled up her sleeves.

‘Right what feast can we prepare in such a short space of time? Instruct me Marilla I am your dutiful kitchen maid.’ Matthew left quietly to start his jobs in the barn, he had a feeling there would be no words exchanged this afternoon. Marilla looked at Anne with a curious look on her face as she rolled up her sleeves to join her.

‘Well are we going for a spicy Trinidadian tale or a traditional Avonlea affair?’ Anne loved the references to both so thought there was only one right answer.

‘I like both spicy and traditional and knowing we have something very sweet to wash it down with for dessert, it’s almost like a love story in the making.’

Anne didn’t look up from her task at hand, Marilla however was watching her every move almost itching to find out what had happened at the orchard. She sensed she wasn’t ready to tell her yet, but she didn’t mind, Anne being happy at that moment was enough for her. They chopped and seasoned, stirred and whipped in unison as they always did, they had become quite the kitchen duo over the years. Although Anne was busily gliding around the kitchen, Marilla could feel the difference in the atmosphere and instinctively she knew. She recognised the look in her daughter’s eyes, she had that look herself many years ago, still etched in her memory, faded yet still visible only to her.

On the way to the Laxcroix Farm, supper clutched in a large basket in her arms, Anne had never felt more content than what she did at that moment. She was on her way to have supper with her family and the man she loved. She had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about seeing Gilbert, now she knew how much he loved her too, it made her feel like she never had before.

She was a little nervous too, she obviously didn’t want to give too much away but at the same time didn’t want to be disrespectful to Marilla and Matthew. She had spoken with Gilbert and agreed that if they asked her if she loved him then she would tell the truth but if they didn’t then she would carry on as normal. She also told Gilbert that he needed to try and act as normal as possible and be on his best behaviour, no touching or kissing when people were around. He looked almost wounded at the suggestion and nearly didn’t agree but then remembered the reason why they were doing it in the first place. Gilbert had hopefully spoken to Bash and she hoped and prayed he wouldn’t say anything to anyone and would keep it a secret just for a short while.

When they arrived at the farm, Anne jumped out of the cart and Bash appeared at the door to greet them. Gilbert was nowhere to be seen, he really had listened to what she had said, if not a bit too subtle she thought.

‘Evening Bash, it’s good to see you. I hope you’re ready for a feast.’ Marilla smiled and held up one of the baskets full of goodies. Bash held his arms up as if to surrender.

‘Marilla you have no idea how much I’m looking forward to this.’ His elated smile now was a clear sign of how he felt.

They all made their way to the house now and Marilla instantly commented on how sparkling the kitchen looked and immediately noticed the vase of wild flowers in the middle of the table, courtesy of Anne.

‘Well we can’t take any credit for that I’m afraid, Anne has a special touch, she can make anything look good in a very short space of time.’ Bash winked at Anne now and she quickly turned round to take the baskets over to the oven. Marilla noticed a certain someone was missing so took no time in asking where he was.

‘Where’s Gilbert hiding? I hope he’s joining us for supper? We were counting on him to have at least three helpings.’

‘Don’t worry he’s definitely joining us, he’s just tending to his carrots at the moment.’ Anne coughed now as she took out the contents of the basket, Bash looked over at her and grinned. She suddenly realised how much he was enjoying this. Matthew perked up a little at the mention of growing vegetables.

‘I have a few tips on growing carrots, I’d be happy to help him if he has trouble with them.’ Matthew nodded now and cocked his head to one side, he enjoyed talking about his vegetables. Bash couldn’t help himself and answered the best way he knew how.

‘It sounds like he knows exactly what he’s doing with his carrots Matthew, by all accounts they appear to be responding very well.’ He laughed a little now, he couldn’t help it. Anne however didn’t dare look up as she placed the dishes on the table and got out the cutlery. She hoped Gilbert would appear soon, so he could endure the teasing with her.

As if by magic she heard his footsteps on the porch, he came into the kitchen with grubby trousers, dirty boots and mud on his face. Anne had told him to look casual, not like he had been rolling around in a field. Annoyingly, he still managed to look stunning, she had an urge to run over to him and kiss him like her life depended on it. He noticed her little look and gave her a smile.

‘Good evening everyone, sorry I’m a bit late I was watering my carrots.’ He wiped his boots on the mat and hung his coat at the back of the door. He looked at the feast that was laid out on the table and felt his mouth watering.

‘This looks absolutely amazing, I’ve been looking forward to this all day, I will go and wash up. I won’t be long I promise.’ Marilla looked at Gilbert and shook her head.

‘Be quick about it, our culinary delights are getting cold.’ He practically ran down the hall now not wanting to disappoint Marilla. Anne giggled to herself at his reaction. As they waited for Gilbert, Bash fetched some wine from the pantry and Marilla found some little goblet glasses on the shelf that belonged to Mary. Delly cried out from her crib down the hall, Anne shot up out of her seat.

‘It’s ok Bash, you pour the wine I’ll go.’ Anne made her way to Bash’s room and quietly peeped round the door to see little Delly wriggling around in her crib. She instinctively picked her up cradling her in her arms, rocking her back and forth. She had cared for so many babies over the years, it was second nature. Little Delly cooed and started to fall back to sleep, she sang her a little song to help her along while giving her little kisses in between. Little did she know Gilbert was watching from the doorway admiring the sight before him which made his heart do a somersault. He couldn’t stop the vision that appeared in his mind, of Anne holding their children, soothing their babies. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and he couldn’t look away from her even if he had tried. She looked up now and saw him, she smiled and put her finger to her lips to signal to him to be quiet. He moved closer now as she placed Delly back into her crib, wrapping her up tight like Mary used to, she looked so peaceful all cosy and snug.

He neared closer to her and gently placed his hand on her waist pulling her in even closer so he could kiss her. It was soft, gentle and warm and made her whole body tingle, his hand was placed gently on her cheek and he rubbed it affectionately. His kisses travelled to her neck, her chin pointed up towards the ceiling to allow him access, she used her fingers in his hair to guide him. They heard laughter from the kitchen and jumped a little at the sudden sound, both looking towards the door breathing heavily. They drew back and made eye contact, not stepping back, bodies still touching intimately. Luckily no one was there but them and they sighed happily, knowing their secret was still a secret for now.

‘You go first Gilbert and I will follow, we can’t go in at the same time.’ He nodded in agreement and made his way to the door. She whispered to him as he was leaving.

‘Gilbert, come here, you’ve still got a little bit of mud on your cheek.’ He made his way back to her, obeying her every word. He was waiting for her to clean his cheek when she pulled him forward, cupped his face in her hands, kissed his cheek, then the other, then his mouth gently.

‘I lied.’ She smiled a smug smile now and he could only laugh in response loving every minute. He made his way to the kitchen when Anne heard a few cheers and comments from Bash who told him it was about time and that he would die from starvation. Anne then quickly followed feeling content, just having that little moment together meant everything and she would be damned if she would give that up for anyone.

The supper was wonderful, Bash and Gilbert looked like they were fit to burst and Matthew was even quieter than usual sat in a sofa chair near the fire. Anne and Marilla cleared everything away, Gilbert was constantly trying to help but Marilla wouldn’t let him. They all sat down now to talk amongst themselves, reminiscing about Mary and her famous recipes and the hilarious jokes she used to tell about Gilberts cooking. Anne shot a glance at Gilbert now and couldn’t help but think of how happy Mary would be to know they were together and in love. He instinctively looked up at her and smiled knowingly, they both knew what the other was thinking. She really wanted to get some time alone with him before she left, she just needed to think of a reason while it was still light outside. She looked at Gilbert now to try and tell him using telepathy, he stared back having the same thought. He noticed Bash and Matthew were now asleep in their chairs and thought he couldn’t have timed it better himself.

‘Anne I’ve still got a few baskets to bring back to the barn from the orchard, would you be ok helping me? Its ok if you’d rather not, it is a bit late.’ She sat forward in her chair but not too eager. Marilla was still busy wrapping food and putting things away but looked up when Gilbert spoke as it was so quiet.

‘Yes of course, as long as there isn’t too many, I do want to get home at some point tonight.’ Marilla shooed them both out of the door and warned them not to be too long. They both walked excitedly to the orchard, itching to hold hands or touch in some way or another but resisted all temptation. Anne broke the tension before her will broke in half and she grabbed him now they were out of sight.

‘Is there something in particular you would like me to see in your orchard tonight Mr Blythe?’

‘Yes there is actually, I would like you to come and look at my spectacular carrots.’ He laughed and resisted the urge to call her by that very name.

‘I have a confession to make Gilbert, I sort of spied on you planting them. I hid behind a tree until you had gone and then went over to be nosey and saw your little signs.’ She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally admitted she had spied on him. They reached the entrance to the orchard now and he stopped to look at her.

‘I knew someone was there, I could feel it. Why were you walking around in the dark here so late at night? Were you not supposed to be at the ruins?’ He waited for her response, it didn’t matter to him, he was just curious.

‘I had quite a bit of moonshine and was thinking about you, in fact I couldn’t stop thinking about you. When I came to the edge of the woods, I just headed in your direction, I couldn’t stop myself. I don’t know what I planned on doing when I got to you but I felt better knowing I was near you.’ He came over to her now and grabbed her hand sensing he knew why she came to the orchard that night.

‘Is it because I was going to Toronto? I know we haven’t really spoken about it yet but I think we need to at some point.’ She looked at him now and nodded but didn’t speak.

‘Come on let’s go for a walk and find somewhere quiet.’ He popped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. Neither wanted to address the subject but both knew it was looming over them like a dark cloud above a rainbow.

They found the perfect spot to sit, it was very private but they could still see their own little apple trees blowing in the breeze side by side. Gilbert leant back against the tree and opened his legs so Anne could sit between them, she leaned back against him as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the cheek.

‘That day you came down to the beach and you said you didn’t care about me going to Toronto, I was well and truly devastated. I took it as the final nail in the coffin and presumed you definitely didn’t love me. I was getting prepared the moment we sat down to tell you how much I loved you but when you said those things my fear took over and I never said it.’

‘Oh Gilbert I didn’t mean it, not any of it. I was so afraid that you didn’t love me and that’s why you were leaving me because you didn’t care.’

‘Didn’t care? After you left, I nearly lost it, this awful feeling took over the whole of my body and if Bash hadn’t have been there to talk some sense into me I don’t know what I would have done. I don’t mind admitting it, I was crying at the thought of losing you. I felt so helpless and out of control. I need you to understand that my decision to go to Toronto is one of the hardest decisions I’ve ever made, the thought of leaving you now makes me feel physically numb. I love you so much Anne, I need you to know that.’ Gilbert was worried now as she wasn’t responding, until she looked up at him and he realised why. She was crying, heavy tears pouring down her cheeks, he held her face gently and wiped away the tears as best he could.

‘I’m scared Gilbert, scared of how it will feel when we’re apart, scared of how much I’m going to miss you, scared you will find someone else, the list is endless. At the same time I’m excited, we are in love, we are so happy, I’m going to queens where I will learn new things and meet new people. Everything is finally going right for once in my life and it makes me feel very anxious.’

‘Anne get that ridiculous notion out of your head that I will ever want anyone but you. You are my everything, there will never be anyone for me other than you, ever. Even if you had told me you didn’t love me, it would still only be you. I want you to be excited, because when you get to Queens you will be amazing. I know how smart you are, it won’t be long before you impress everyone around you with your individuality and passion for life. I just wish I could be there to see it, my girl excelling in everything she does.’ Anne smiled now and put her hand behind his head.

‘I might struggle to breathe while doing it, the corset Marilla had me try on the other day was that tight I thought I might faint.’ Gilbert automatically imagined her in just a corset and sat smiling for a while before answering.

‘As much as I prefer to feel your actual body rather than a corset, I can imagine you are going to look very grown up when you go to Queens. Why do I feel hot under the collar just thinking about it? I hope you’re going to take a very large slate with you to warn off any cads trying to engage with you?’ Anne laughed out loud.

‘No, I only save my slate for my naughtiest students.’ She winked at him and giggled.

‘Damn right Carrots, that sort of passion is for me only.’

He gave her that look now that she couldn’t resist, so she sat up, put her legs around his waist and moved in for a kiss. They knew it was inappropriate but they didn’t care, they would have many lonely weeks ahead where this was just a distant memory transfixed in their minds. Their kisses seemed to turn very passionate, very quickly and once again before realising, they were engaged in something slightly more advanced than kissing. It was like they had been together for years and knew what the other enjoyed automatically, their bodies sliding together without hesitation.

They felt each other getting excited without fully understanding what was involved, Gilbert knew more being a medical student but still wasn’t ready for the feelings she conjured up in him. They both suddenly stopped as if realising they had gone too far, while at the same time curious to find out what might come next. Anne was the first to get up and straighten her blouse and attempted to smooth over her hair. Gilbert soon joined her, attempting to tidy his own hair which already missed Anne’s fingers running through it.

‘Come on let’s get back to the house, Marilla will be wondering where we are.’ She grabbed his hand as they walked by their little apple trees and Anne stopped suddenly as something caught her eye.

Tied to one of the branches was a blue ribbon flowing in the breeze, she quickly recognised it as her own and reached forward to untie it. Gilbert came up behind her to see what she had found and suddenly realised what it was and felt a shiver down his back.

‘How on earth did this get here?’ she looked at Gilbert but he kept quiet.

Anne tied it around her braid and kissed Gilbert one last time, before leaving the orchard they joined together in a firm embrace. As he held her close, he looked down to see the blue ribbon blowing in the breeze. He wasn’t entirely sure how it was possible but he knew who was responsible. He suddenly pictured Amu laughing to herself with a smile on her face. Bert had finally ignited his fire and found his home.


	23. The wrong direction

The next morning Anne woke up feeling a little nervous, it was her first day back at school since the newspaper article and she didn’t want everyone to be asking questions about Gilbert. She also felt a little nervous about being in such close proximity to him when she couldn’t even kiss him or touch him. The real reason for her anxiety was starting to bite away at the inside of her heart, trying to work its way in and then back out again, turning on its tracks and starting all over again. This is what it always did, it didn’t have a name, or an identity, it just existed within her and sometimes it lay dormant and then reappeared like a bad penny. It made her question Gilberts love and his reasons for being with her, she started to feel unworthy and not good enough.  
Then she remembered his words and what he had said to her last night, the way he kissed her, the way he held her and then it pushed the other thoughts to the back of her mind. She eventually got up out of bed in a bit of a daze, a lot had happened yesterday and she hadn’t quite processed it all, it was almost like her head was now catching up with her heart.

Gilbert felt like his face was aching when he woke up, almost like he had been asleep with a smile on his face. He was so looking forward to seeing Anne at school, it felt amazing to know that he was with her and didn’t need to feel anxious. He obviously knew Anne wanted to keep them a secret for the next few weeks but Gilbert really wanted to take her to the county fair. He couldn’t wait to finally have her on his arm and show her off. To be able to finally act like a couple, hold hands and steal secret kisses, it was what he always wanted. He was just so proud to be with her and wanted the world to know how much he loved her. He didn’t want to frighten her or push her into doing something she didn’t feel comfortable with though, if she wasn’t ready to then he would wait until doomsday if it meant she was happy. He loved her so much he would do anything she asked. He made his way to school the usual way, Anne never mentioned walking to school together when they parted ways last night, so he knew better than to just turn up and interrupt her time with Diana. He walked to school with a spring in his step and love in his heart, he never thought he could be so lucky.

Anne was a little disappointed when Gilbert didn’t appear on her way to school, Diana kept her talking long enough to distract her though.

‘So Anne tell me everything, what happened? His declaration of love was so dreamy, I am so impressed with him but not at all surprised.’

‘Does everyone know he was talking about me?’ she stared at Diana almost imagining what they were saying in her absence, things that were not favourable to her. No doubt they were wondering why someone like Gilbert Blythe would ever choose her.

‘Well it was pretty obvious Anne, you were the only one he went with that day and you are definitely the only red head in the whole of Avonlea.’ She laughed now and then suddenly looked back to Anne who seemed to be very quiet and unresponsive.

‘Anne are you ok? Did something bad happen?’ Anne ignored the question and steered it another direction entirely.

‘I can just imagine what they were saying in church, Anne doesn’t deserve Gilbert the golden boy, he must be mad wanting to be with a red headed wild woman who…’ Diana stopped her before she could continue her rant.

‘They said no such thing Anne, please don’t talk like that. When will you realise that your neighbours wish you well and have become very fond of you. I admit it wasn’t always that way but you have done so much for the people of Avonlea, you have changed everyone’s lives for the better.’

‘Will it ever be enough though? Will I ever be enough Diana? I know they all think he’s too good for me, he could have picked someone pretty, straightforward and simple, someone who will make him a good wife. A wife who will make his supper on time, a wife who doesn’t argue, a wife who doesn’t have a temper of a tornado.’

‘He doesn’t want all of those things, he wants a powerful, smart, passionate, flame headed temptress who’s going to keep him on his toes and set his soul on fire every time he sees her.’ Diana smiled knowingly, she knew how Gilbert looked at Anne, he couldn’t hide that look in his eyes.

Anne admittedly was very pleased with that description and she knew deep down that was how he felt about her. She was feeling out of sorts today and needed to raise her head above this dark cloud that seemed to be descending. Diana had seen Anne like this before, it was part of her, sometimes she could shake it off, other times she couldn’t. It was the result of having such a difficult start in life, the abuse she had suffered and the frightening things she had witnessed. Diana attempted to turn things jovial.

‘I did notice you’re referring to yourself as his wife though, so that can only mean it went very well yesterday.’ She laughed loudly now and Anne nudged her across the path in jest.

‘Diana Barry you are terrible, but you are very right, it did go well. In fact it was amazing, we didn’t hold back, we told each other how we felt, we kissed, we held one another, we kissed, then kissed some more.’ Anne giggled now and Diana moved closer wanting to hear more.

‘Please tell me more Anne, I long to hear how romantic you both are, you are so lucky to have found someone you love.’

‘It feels wonderful Diana, every moment we have together is so precious. I want us to be able to have private moments together without a chaperone. As soon as everyone knows officially we won’t be able to do that, we will have to be watched here and spied on there and I just can’t bear the thought. That’s why we aren’t going to tell anyone just yet, Gilbert made it official but I didn’t, not yet anyway.’

‘I understand, but you are going to be bombarded with so many questions and do you really think you and Gilbert will be able to hide it in school? It sounds like you’re already finding it hard to keep your hands off one another.’ Diana shook her head gently and popped her hand around her friends waist.

‘We will find a way, it will be worth it to finally get those moments together when we can just be ourselves, without judgement or being told what we can and cant do.’ Anne wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince herself or Diana.

‘I thought you would be shouting it from the roof tops, I honestly did.’

‘There will be plenty of time for that, for now we just want it to be us.’ She looked to Diana to confirm she had her friends trust.

‘I think it’s very romantic and its goes without saying that as long as you find a little time for your bosom friend too, your secret is most certainly safe with me.’ She hugged her friend closer and then carried on walking down the path to school.

‘Now that goes without saying.’ Anne linked her best friends arm and breathed a secret sigh of relief. 

Anne was then feeling uneasy again, a sudden thought entered her mind which she couldn’t shake away. She knew that underneath her need for privacy, lay a darker a power at work, she was avoiding the judgment, avoiding the stares. The feeling of inadequacy and ugliness seemed to be far stronger than those of love and adoration and she hated every minute.

Gilbert was one of the first to arrive at school but waited by the door near the notice board, hoping to see Anne before he went in. He watched Ruby and moody arrive together linking arms with Josie tagging behind as a chaperone, it appeared they had finally made their relationship public. Gilbert was really happy for them, Moody was clearly smitten with her. Moody kissed her hand gently and very discreetly before she entered the school house and he came walking over to Gilbert with a huge smile on his face.

‘Well good morning Dr Blythe, I have a bone to pick with you.’ He laughed and went on to elaborate but then was interrupted by rapturous laughter from behind the trees. They both looked in the direction it came from to see what was so amusing. It was Margaret and Charlie also arriving at school together looking particularly happy with themselves, Margaret laughing at whatever little snippets he was whispering in her ear while holding hands. Jane was clearly meant to be chaperoning them but walked that far behind she looked like she was trying to escape. Gilbert was clearly not the only one who had confessed his heart at the weekend. After giving Margaret a little wave, Charlie came to join the boys by the door.

‘Good morning gentlemen, how are we this fine morning?’ he looked particularly happy with himself too.  
Gilbert laughed and shook his head, it was like lovers lane this morning.

‘So Moody, you were saying? What have I done that you feel the need to pick a bone with me?’

‘I just wanted to say that article of yours had a profound effect on me, all that talk of romance and confessing ones love. Ruby and I are officially an item.’ Gilbert patted him on the back and smiled as Moody looked a little shy. Charlie laughed to himself and then told of his news too.

‘Well it appears your article had a profound effect on Margaret too, she found me and confessed how she felt about me and well, the rest is history as they say.’ He opened his arms as if to welcome the air with them. 

‘Well I’m sure my article wasn’t the only influence, I don’t doubt for a minute that you would have all got their eventually with or without my help.’ Charlie was the first to respond while patting Gilbert on the back now.

‘Now I very much doubt that my friend. So I can imagine your weekend with Anne was beyond belief, she must have finally succumb to such a romantic gesture. The take notice board must now appear like a weak comparison to your public declaration.’ Gilbert had to think carefully before he spoke, he didn’t want to go against Anne’s wishes and then disappoint her.

‘Well we will just have to wait and see Charlie.’ It was all Gilbert could think of on the spot but Moody looked at him with a look of utter surprise.

‘You mean you don’t know yet? Haven’t you seen her? We just presumed when she ran off, she ran off to find you.’ Charlie rolled his eyes at Moody and leant on the school wall.

‘I hope it’s not Anne running in the opposite direction again? She has a habit of doing that.’

Before Gilbert could answer, Anne appeared with Diana from around the corner and the boys all looked up at the same time and smiled. Anne looked up with wide eyes and a shocked expression, only to grip onto Dianas arm dragging her straight into the school house. Anne didn’t even acknowledge Gilbert before running off inside and he was a little hurt at her reaction. Charlie looked at Gilbert and shook his head.

‘Like I say, the opposite direction.’ Charlie and Moody made their way into school leaving Gilbert sat alone on the school house steps.

Anne and Diana took their seats, quickly gathering their books and looking at one another to see who would speak first. Anne adjusted her pen and pulled her braids forward getting ready for a scolding.

‘Diana don’t look at me like that, I just panicked that’s all, they were all staring and I just didn’t know what to do.’

‘Did you have to ignore him Anne? You could have at least said morning to him, he was probably waiting for you. Honestly, I sometimes wonder what goes on in that head of yours.’

‘Well he shouldn’t be waiting for me, we are supposed to be going incognito not parading it around school that we are an item. Besides I said we would be the last to leave today so we could walk home together.’

Ruby suddenly jumped in between them both and made Anne jump in her seat. She saw Gilbert come inside with a confused look on his face that she didn’t like the look of. He didn’t look over at her, he sat down quietly and looked ahead.

‘Is there anything you need to share with us Anne? No longer the bride of adventure but the bride of romance and passion and the next Mrs Bly…’ Before she could finish Anne interrupted her.

‘I will always be the bride of adventure Ruby nothing has changed since you last saw me and believe me, I haven’t had any romantic encounters of any sort. Unless you count cleaning up after Marilla’s baking a romance, I may have.’ She laughed now and smirked at her friend. Ruby looked considerably more confused than usual. Diana noticed Gilbert's jaw clench slightly. Ruby whispered a little now in response.

‘I thought after the newspaper article you and Gilbert, well, you would have finally got together. He is so romantic Anne, what more could you possibly ask for?’ Her eyes turned dreamy now as she looked out of the window.

‘I could ask for a lot more actually, why is it that people in Avonlea expect women to just bow down to whoever offers a slight inclination of love? A woman should have the right to choose and act on her own accord not because she’s pushed into it.’ Anne almost forgot why she was she talking and then instantly regretted her choice of words. Diana looked again over to Gilbert who breathed in deeply tapping his pen on the table repeatedly to drown out their voices. Ruby was stunned into silence but didn’t fully understand Anne’s meaning.

‘I just thought that maybe you two made a good match that was all, I’ve always thought it. I obviously got it wrong and so did he. That’s a shame Anne, it really is.’

Ruby’s words hit her heart like a bullet, maybe he had got it wrong, and maybe he didn’t think it through. Ruby returned to her seat, stroking Moody’s hand quickly and discreetly as she walked by. Gilbert saw this little token gesture and suddenly felt very envious, not just of their open affection but how she was eager to show him despite of who noticed. 

Anne daren’t look around, she could feel him looking at her, that look of disappointment. She would always be a disappointment because she would never be good enough. Diana put her hand on Annes arm as she could see her closing in on herself, she looked whole from the outside but she was attempting to turn inside out, to hide from the view of others.

‘Anne you shouldn’t have said that, you’re my friend and I love you but you shouldn’t have said that about Gilbert. He absolutely adores you and for him to hear you say that when he finally thinks you love him too is nothing but cruel. I know you said you’re doing this so you can spend more time with him alone but after today you’ll be lucky if he wants to. There’s more to this than meets the eye, you can tell me, you know that don’t you?’ Anne was sat in silence, looking ahead, not daring to change her eye contact with the black board in case she accidentally looked at Gilbert’s disappointed face.

‘Yes Diana your right, I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean it. I will explain to Gilbert later, he will understand.’

Anne had a sinking feeling he might not, the inevitable was coming. Gilbert was going to go back on everything he said, everything he did and it was all wonderful while it lasted. Anne was already resigned to the fact, when they walked home together at the end of class he would no doubt tell her he had made a mistake.  
For the rest of the day Anne avoided him, not so much as a look or a passing comment. Gilbert tried to make conversation but she carried on talking to Ruby worried she would say the wrong thing or disappoint him further. In the end Gilbert walked away as he didn’t feel part of the conversation as she wasn’t looking at him or acknowledging he was even there.

Gilbert didn’t understand why Anne was behaving like this, he knew she wanted them to be subtle and he respected her decision but she was being outright dismissive. He suddenly started to feel like he was going back in time not forward, then he felt that numb feeling return. The old thoughts returned too, she had changed her mind, she had gone home last night and thought about it for longer and had second thoughts. It was the longest day at school he had ever experienced and he couldn’t wait to get out to finally breathe. As class was dismissed, he grabbed his hat and bag and ran for the door, he was half way back towards home before he realised how far he had gone. He suddenly stopped by a tree and felt nauseous, he leant forward to be sick but nothing came. He heard a noise behind him as something moved in the trees but no one appeared.

Anne watched him get up and leave abruptly, he didn’t look back, he practically ran out of class. She nearly didn’t run after him but something in her thought better of it. She got up grabbed her things and followed him, she didn’t care who saw her it didn’t matter, Gilbert mattered. He was quick though, she struggled to catch up with him but eventually he stopped. He was as a white as a sheet and he didn’t look well. She came out from behind a tree, he only looked at her with sadness in his eyes and she nearly bolted at the sight of them. It could only mean one thing, he was sad he had misled her.

‘Gilbert, are you ok? You look as white as a ghost.’ He breathed in now, leaning back against a tree to steady himself, then gained composure and suddenly walked forward.

‘Don’t you dare Anne, don’t you dare try and be nice to me now when you’ve made your feelings very clear today.’ He looked angry now and Anne became nervous, this wasn’t going in the direction she thought it was, she was expecting pity.

‘You know why I said those things, you can’t honestly believe I meant them Gilbert?’ she moved forward now to reach out for him but he stepped back. She felt her heart miss a beat at his rejection.

‘You said you wanted us to spend more time together without people judging us, without having to be chaperoned but I think it was a lie.’

‘It wasn’t a lie, I do want us to spend time alone. I long to hold you and kiss you and be with you without people there. I want to do more than just hold your hand, I want to feel you next to me, your kisses on my neck, your heart beating against mine.’ She moved forward again as if to grab him but he had backed off now out of reach.

‘You don’t want people to know we’re together do you? I’ve just realised what it is and the reason why you’re doing this, you’re ashamed of me. You don’t think I’m good enough, you’re embarrassed to admit you’re with me.’

Anne felt like a hot poker had been placed on her back, the sudden realisation that his words were in fact her own fears. She felt he was embarrassed of her, that she wasn’t good enough for him, that she would never be good enough in the eyes of Avonlea. Her shock at his sudden outburst left her lost for words, she didn’t expect for one moment that he would ever think she would or ever could be ashamed of him, the Avonlea golden boy.

The truth was Gilbert wasn’t a golden boy at all, he was just Gilbert. He was honest, loving, loyal, caring and affectionate and he never pretended to be anything else. He never gave Anne any reason to think otherwise, he had always treated her kindly and made her feel worthy of his attention, like she deserved nothing but love and admiration. Anne’s foolishness suddenly hit home but when she suddenly woke from her thoughts, she was standing alone.


	24. Storm in a teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the only reason why I rated my story as mature, its nothing major just a little petting but didn't want to offend anyone so thought I better pop that rating on. Hope you enjoy the endless shirbert fluff..

Anne lay in bed, tossing and turning and couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was Gilbert, she wanted so much to be near him, to just grab him and hold him and kiss him. He had left before she could explain herself, he had left before she could tell him how much she loved him and how proud she was to be his girl. She could hear the rain pelting down outside and wondered what he was doing at that exact moment, she wondered if he was thinking of her. She tried to place his bedroom in her mind, his father’s wardrobe and bedside table which still had the picture of his mother on it. He had held on to those things with such tender loving care, lots of boys of eighteen would never have displayed such items but Gilbert was different. He wasn’t afraid to show love, sentiment or affection, he was comfortable with it. She missed him so much, she was yearning to be close to him and to explain to him how she really felt. She couldn’t bear thinking he had gone to bed thinking she wasn’t proud of him or worse she didn’t love him.

She suddenly shot up out of bed, she was going to find him. She grabbed her dressing gown and her stockings and shoes and tip toed over to the door. She avoided every creaky floor board, she had got to know them well over the years. When she got to the front door, she grabbed her coat and a lantern. The rain was getting heavy now but she didn’t care, all she knew was that she couldn’t rest until she was with him.

Gilbert lay in bed feeling utterly horrible, he had walked away from Anne before she could answer him but her silence spoke volumes. He thought they were passed all this but she was clearly confused about her feelings for him. She must have had second thoughts and it made his heart want to give up, it felt tired from endless elation to then be stamped on from a great height. His love for her was so powerful he just couldn’t let go, even if she had said she wanted to meet and kiss him without ever telling anyone, he would probably agree. He missed her so much now, her touch, her smell, her kisses, her everything. He suddenly felt very lonely without her, his heart ached to be close to her. He thought of her little freckles on her cheeks, then her other freckles down her back that traveled to other areas he only dared dream of. He wondered now whether he would ever get to know how far they traveled and where to. 

He suddenly heard a tap on the window and shot up stunned out of his daydream of Anne. He walked over to the window a little nervous he daren’t think of what was tapping on his window so late at night. It was at times like this when he wished he had kept the upstairs bedroom and not swapped with Bash. He felt a little too close to the intruder at ground level. He moved the curtains back while holding his candle up to the window, stood before him in the pouring rain was no other than the woman of his dreams. He opened the window quickly.

‘Anne what in god’s name are you doing? You’re drenched to the bone, here grab my hand and I can pull you through.’ She lifted her leg over the window ledge and he grabbed her by the waist and her arm and pulled her through the window. She was well and truly soaked, her hair, her coat and even her boots.

‘Here let me get you out of these wet things, what were you thinking? You could have caught your death out in this weather.’ 

She suddenly grabbed him and pulled him toward her, kissing him passionately and soaking him in the process but he didn’t care. He kissed her back with just as much vigour, taking her coat off while doing so. He took her dressing gown off as well throwing it to the floor, the sound of the water smacking against the wooden floor. They both stopped suddenly to breath, heads touching, Gilbert's hand was around her waist pulling her in towards him, as close as he could get her. Gilbert looked down now and realised Anne was wearing only her night dress and it was soaked, he could see the outline of her breasts and her nipples were peeking through from the cold. He swallowed hard and tried to gain his composure, he wanted nothing more than to carry on but he also didn’t want her to end up ill or get a chill. He stepped back a little, still holding her waist and placed his hand on her cheek.

‘Let me get you something to change into, you’re soaked.’ She nodded now and started to shiver. He grabbed one of his night shirts from the wardrobe and some wholly socks. He handed them to her, she looked up at him and smiled.

‘Here put these on, they’re not great but they will warm you up a little. I’ll just step out of the room while you get changed.’ He went to walk out but she grabbed his arm.

‘No stay please, you don’t have to go, just turn around, I trust you not to look.’ He nodded and turned his back but then realised he was facing the mirror and fought all temptation not to look in it.

She bent down to take her boots and stockings off first and then she pulled the wet nightie over her head. The sudden realisation that she was stood in just her underwear right next to Gilbert was quite exhilarating. He caught a little glimpse of her in the mirror and his heart nearly stopped. He looked away quickly and then spoke to deviate his attention elsewhere.

‘It will be probably be a bit big for you but it will do for tonight.’

‘It will be perfect Gilbert, I can’t think of anything better than wearing one of your night shirts.’ He looked to the mirror again and she bent down to take her underwear off and he quickly looked up to the ceiling and forgot to breath. He felt like he had been stood like that for hours. 

‘There, all done, you can turn round now.’ She stood shyly next to the bed, her milky white legs peeking out below his night shirt and his fluffy socks smothering her little feet. Her hair was wet and her cheeks were a flushed pink. He exhaled at the sight of her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

‘God, you’re so beautiful Anne Shirley Cuthbert.’

He looked at her as if she was the only person in the world at that moment, his look of longing made her feel funny down in the bottom of her tummy and even further beyond. She moved her wet things to one side and then patted the bed next to her to invite him to sit down. He was unsure as to what to do next, he knew at the back of his mind being together at that moment was wrong on so many levels but it felt so right on so many others. He sat beside her and felt his heart racing, she was only wearing a shirt and wasn’t sure whether he could concentrate on anything right at that moment. 

‘Will you lay with me and hold me for a while? I want to tell you something that I need you to hear, it’s important.’ She looked to him now with a serious look on her face and his natural answer was to say yes. They both lay back against the pillows, he popped his arm around her so she was resting under his chin with her head on his chest. Their bare legs were touching, his strong legs felt warm against hers and she instantly felt safe. She automatically popped her arm around his waist and looked up to kiss him quickly before speaking.

‘Today when you said I was ashamed of you, that I didn’t want people to know we were together, it isn’t true. It wasn’t until you said those things that I realised I was worried you were ashamed of me, that the people of Avonlea think I’m not good enough for you. When they see us together, I’m afraid they will think you have made a mistake and that I’m not beautiful enough to be with someone as handsome as you.’ Gilbert was about to answer her but she stopped him by placing her fingers on his lips.

‘Please let me finish, let me tell you what’s been on my mind, long before today.’ He looked down at her and kissed her head affectionately.

‘I’ve never felt good enough my whole life, from the moment I thought my mother and father left me at the orphanage, to being passed around from pillar to post. Then being told I was worthless by others and then physically abused for just existing. When I finally came to Avonlea, I was so happy, Marilla and Matthew seemed wonderful but Marilla doubted me at first and tried to send me back. People always had such a low opinion of me, I was never given the benefit of the doubt, I was never trusted or loved unconditionally, not until Marilla realised she had made a mistake.   
I know now I am loved and adored by them both but for quite a few years I lived in fear of them changing their minds and sending me back. I always felt like my bubble would burst, my dreams would shatter and I would be deemed unloved and undeserving. I know now that’s not true because you love me, you love me unconditionally and so do they. It’s just sometimes I need reminding that’s all, it will always be there Gilbert no matter what I do or where I go, it’s part of who I am, but I hope you will stick with me and help it fade over time. Just for the record, I am so very proud of you and I love you with all my heart. When we walk arm in arm I will be like the cat that got the cream and my head will be held high because Gilbert Blythe chose me. He chose me because I’m smart, passionate and have a fiery temper, he chose me for me. There, I said it all, I bet you’re thinking god open that window so I can chuck her out.’ 

She laughed a little now and looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes and she reached up to kiss him again, this time it was soft and gentle. Her grip tightened around his waist and he pulled her closer to him.

‘I feel so angry and sad for everything you’ve been through but at the same time I’m so proud of who you’ve become because of it. You are the strongest person I know Anne and I admire everything about you. From the first moment I met you, I knew you were different. There was something in your eyes, your manner, the way you projected yourself that told me you were special. I knew as soon as I saw you that I needed to get to know you, I was eager to be with you. You were so different to the other girls and I was different to the other boys, I never quite fit in. I was popular at school but it wasn’t because I fitted in, it was because I forced myself to fit in. We are not as different as you might think. My attraction for you was founded in a whole series of different events that made me who I am today and when you arrived in Avonlea that day it changed my life forever. You have affected so many people’s lives here Anne and you have changed them for the better, your fire bursting through this place was the best thing that could have happened to all of us. I can’t imagine my life without you because without you I’m not really me, do you understand what I’m trying to say?’ 

‘Yes I think I do.’ She stroked his arm and then kissed his neck with little soft kisses. He moaned a little with pleasure in response. He placed his hand on her face and looked into her eyes.

‘I want you to know that I love you so much Anne, there will never be anyone for me but you. We were meant for one another, handpicked purposely so we could spend the rest of our lives making each other happy.’ She smiled now at the idea that they were handpicked like stars taken out of the sky.

‘I love you too Gilbert Blythe, I think I always have, I just never allowed myself to believe it until recently.’

He slid down the pillow now to be face to face with her, he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her in towards him for a kiss. This was like no other kiss they had shared, it felt different, their honesty had left them vulnerable and open. He shifted his arm around the base of her back pulling her in even closer, she eventually moved her leg around his waist and his hand moved further down towards her bottom. Their kisses became more passionate, he placed kisses down her neck and then further down towards her chest. She gasped at his touch but it only made him do it more because the sound told him she liked it. 

They were pressed together now so close they could feel one another through their night clothes. Gilbert forgot Anne didn’t have anything hiding her modesty and reached up under her night shirt to suddenly grasp hold of her bare bottom underneath. She moaned in response and he used his grip of her to push her towards him. She felt him press into her and then they both stopped, breathless and unable to move. They both realised very quickly where they had ended up in such a short space of time.

‘Anne we should stop, we need to stop.’ He was still heavy breathing and his look of longing didn’t seem to match his words. Anne nodded but didn’t move away, not quite able to pull herself away from the pleasure she was feeling. She suddenly remembered how late it was and she had been gone a while, the thought of Marilla finding her bed empty brought her back to reality.

‘Yes you’re right, I need to go. Its stopped raining I think.’

She sat up quickly and covered herself up. She felt a little shy now, which was strange considering how intimate they had just been. Gilbert didn’t take his eyes off her, watching her movements as she moved to the edge of the bed with her back to him. She lifted her damp hair and then twisted it into a twirl and dragged it to front to keep it tidy. As she stood up and walked towards the window, he still watched her, admiring her from every angle possible. She opened the curtains and peeked through, bending over slightly to look up to the dark sky. Gilberts head tilted slightly in hope of seeing one last peek of her until she turned quickly and caught him in the act.

‘Gilbert Blythe, I hope you’re not trying to peek under my night shirt?’ She placed one hand on her hip making her look even more desirable than she did before.  
‘I can’t help it, I don’t think I will forget this night for the rest of my life.’

‘We will replace it with new nights, new memories, you will soon forget.’

‘No I won’t, not ever, I will always remember this one.’

‘What’s so special about this one then? Is it because we told each other our deepest, darkest secrets?’

‘No, it’s because it’s the first time I had Anne Shirley Cuthbert’s bare bottom in my hands.’ 

She gasped and threw her wet nightie in his face. He only laughed with delight but then they shushed one another to keep the noise down, the last thing they wanted was to wake Bash.

‘Come on I’ll get you some spare pants, a jumper and a coat. Mary has some old boots still in the porch cupboard you can borrow those. If we leave now they will hopefully still be in a deep sleep and won’t know you’ve gone.’

He sorted her some clothes and sat back while she got dressed, she didn’t take long and before he knew it, she was standing in his clothes ready to go. He looked her up and down, admiring the wonder before him and how she managed to make some old clothes look so good.

‘How do you manage to make those clothes look so beguiling? Seriously you don’t know what you do to me.’ He moved in closer and grabbed her waist pulling her towards him.

‘I think I might, you showed me not long ago exactly what I make you do.’ She laughed quietly and tapped his nose playfully. He looked at her now more intently.

‘You know when I said we had to stop before, you know I didn’t actually want to don’t you? What I meant was, I was enjoying myself a little too much. Sometimes when we are intimate I worry we won’t be able to stop when we should. I just feel so comfortable with you and my desire for you gets stronger and stronger.’ His head was leaning against hers but he looked down like he had said something wrong.

‘I feel exactly the same, in fact I can’t think of anything that makes me feel as amazing as when I’m close to you. It’s like my very soul is on fire and its bursting out in full force, when you grabbed my bottom I felt a sensation in places I never knew were possible.’ Gilbert blushed a little now at her revelation but he had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, he had heard it discussed among the medical students in doctor wards surgery. He felt even more amazing now knowing he had made her feel that way. Anne then stepped back a little to look at him with a more serious look.

‘This brings to me to my next point, I think we should let everyone know we are together, we should shout if from the rooftops. I love you Gilbert and I want everyone to know.’

‘Really? You think so?’ His smile grew wider now and his eyes twinkled.

‘Yes and I think it might be a good way of, how should I put it? Chaperoning our heat.’ 

Gilbert laughed now and shook his head, not disagreeing but realising she wasn’t far wrong after tonight. She pulled him towards the door as they got ready for the walk home together. As they crept down the hallway towards the door, Gilbert grabbed coats, Anne grabbed hats and she spotted Mary's boots sat waiting for her almost as if she was still there. Somehow she had a feeling she still was. 

Gilbert walked Anne home thinking how great it would be tomorrow when they finally told everyone they were together. He had waited so long for this moment and it was finally here. He then caught a glimpse of her beautiful freckles in the moonlight and the milky white skin of her neck and chest, exposed at the top of her shirt. The thought suddenly came to him that this night of intimacy was probably to be their last for quite some time, the thought made his heart ache and his mind wander. Just as they neared Green Gables he gently pushed her up against a tree, while playfully kissing her forehead, her nose, her lips, her chin and then her neck until she giggled that much she was gasping for breath.


	25. The right direction

The next morning Anne woke with a smile on her face, her hair was all curly from getting wet and her body felt all cosy and warm for a number of reasons. She could see the sunshine shining in through her window, the calm after the storm.

‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert you’ve got some explaining to do young lady.’ Marilla came charging into her room and Anne suddenly realised the storm may not be over just yet.

‘Good morning Marilla, isn’t it a beautiful day.’ She stretched her arms up to the ceiling and yawned, she knew what was coming of course.

‘Never mind good morning, can you please explain why I have a pile of wet clothes and wet boots in my kitchen.’ Marilla looked over to see Gilbert's coat and pants folded over the chair.

‘Anne, please tell me there not what I think they are? Is this Gilbert's coat? Where is he hiding?’ Marilla started looking around the room, behind the chair and then under the bed.

‘Marilla who are you looking for? You can’t seriously think Gilbert is in my room?’ She looked with wide eyes at Marilla who didn’t have a look on her face that appeared to be flexible to suggestion right now. Anne sat up and pulled the covers back to reveal Gilbert's night shirt. Her eyes looked like they about to explode as they popped out of her head.

‘Is that a boy’s night shirt? Explain yourself immediately before I raise this roof off.’

‘Don’t be mad, I said some awful things to Gilbert yesterday and made him feel utterly horrendous. I felt so awful and I couldn’t sleep so I had to go and see him, to tell him, to tell him…’

‘Tell him what? Come on spit it out.’

‘That I love him, that I’m proud of him and I love him.’ Marilla smiled a little now.

‘You said that once already. So you finally told him how you feel, that’s wonderful, now that you’ve admitted how you feel, don’t ever go to a boy’s house in the middle of night and come back in his night shirt.’ 

‘You’re not surprised? You knew we were together?’

‘Yes I did, I knew when you came home from the orchard that day, you just had a certain look about you’

‘Oh Marilla, I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, I was so confused for so long and I didn’t want to accept he actually loved me which was why I went to see him last night. It was raining heavily and I got very wet which was why he lent me his clothes. I promise you we didn’t do anything silly, Gilbert was the perfect gentleman.’ She crossed her fingers under the long sleeves of Gilbert’s night shirt, it was a little white lie but there were some things your mother didn’t need to know.

‘I can imagine he was but from here onward Anne you have to be very careful, once you make this official news you have to behave properly. None of this going off in the night because your passion suddenly decides you want to tell him something. I know you act on impulse Anne you always have but its time to start using your head as well as your heart.’

‘Yes I know, you’re right and we will I promise. Shall I get dressed so we can tell Matthew together?’ Anne smiled now excited at the prospect of telling him. 

‘Yes get washed and dressed, this will be a momentous day for you, it will no doubt be round Avonlea before lunch time. If we want it to be quicker we can let Rachel know first.’

They both burst out laughing at the prospect. Anne stood up now and moved in closer to Marilla for a cuddle. She held her close and kissed her on the head while smoothing her hair. 

‘I’m so happy Marilla, I never thought I could feel this way, it’s wonderful’ Anne held her tighter. Marilla felt tears in her eyes for them both and for her own faded memory. Somehow it was now becoming clearer in her mind again as she could see the happiness in Anne’s eyes.

‘Yes it is.’ Marilla kissed her again and quickly held Anne shoulders and moved her away to grab the wet clothes on the floor.

‘Now come on, let’s get a move on, lots to do.’ Marilla moved quickly around the bedroom now tidying things away. Anne moved over to the mirror to have a look at her hair, it was very curly and a bit wild. 

‘Marilla what should I do with my hair, its wild. Maybe a ribbon, which one do you think would work?’ Anne held a few ribbons in her hand.

‘Definitely the blue one, it makes the red of your hair stand out and makes it look almost ethereal.’ Anne knew she liked that one, Marilla had gifted it to her years ago, near to when Gilbert's father passed away. Thanks goodness it had appeared in Gilbert’s orchard that day, she would have been in trouble if she had lost it.

‘Ethereal? I’m starting to think when you use words like that you really are turning into a magical kindred spirit.’ She inhaled a little laugh, Marilla rolled her eyes and walked down the hall.

‘Fiddlesticks’ They both laughed warmly, she smiled knowingly that today of all days, they might just be the closest to kindred than she ever thought possible. She immediately thought of Johns face and felt her heart sting a little for his absence at such a wonderful moment for both of them.

Anne found Matthew in the barn fixing one of the old cart wheels, muttering something under his breath about how old the wheel was and whether it was worth fixing. Anne laughed to herself, she used to love hearing him mutter to himself as it reminded her of her own musings. 

‘Are you talking to your equipment again Matthew?’ He looked up with a sly smile and popped his tools to one side.

‘Well I wouldn’t call this daft thing a piece of equipment, more like a hindrance to safety.’ Anne looked a little nervous now fiddling with the Belles reins and looking around the barn as if to pick something else she could make conversation about, she wasn’t really sure where to begin.

‘Are you ok Anne? Did you want to talk to me about something?’ Matthew stood up now and made his way over to her but stood back a little to give her space, he sensed she wanted to talk about something important.

‘I am ok Matthew, in fact I’m better than ok, I’m in love with Gilbert and he’s in love with me.’ She spat it out all too quickly and then looked to Matthew slightly worried that she had said too much too soon. He looked at her a little surprised but then had no hesitation in his response.

‘Well isn’t that just wonderful.’ He nodded his head as if in approval and moved a little closer.

‘Really Matthew, you think it’s wonderful?’ Anne held back a little squeal waiting to make sure she was certain of his approval.

‘Well you look the happiest I’ve ever seen you, what could be better than that?’ She dived towards him and gave him the biggest hug, he as always appeared stunned but then soon caught up and embraced her with full force.

‘Thank you Matthew.’ She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

‘I want you to know that I couldn’t have given you up to anyone better than Gilbert. He’s kind, genuine and he looks at you like you are the only person in the room. You deserve every minute of his attention Anne because you’re one in a million and Gilbert knows it for sure and certain.’ She looked at him now with so much love in her eyes she thought she might cry there and then. She kissed him again and hugged him one last time.

‘This is going to be a momentous day Matthew, wish me luck.’

He waved to her and watched her walk the path to school, her pretty green dress flowing from side to side and Marillas blue ribbon blowing in the wind. It was like going back in time for a moment, watching his sister walk the same path as a young woman but their paths were to be very different. Sometimes at the end of the path there is a fork in the road, which direction you choose depends on so many things but we must find contentment in our choice. He shook his head and returned to his wheel, determined to fix it, he persevered until it was attached to the cart and ready to turn again, as it always had.

Gilbert woke up that morning with face ache, he was sure he had slept with a smile on his face all night. He looked down next to him on the bed where Anne was lay last night and couldn’t help but smile again. Just remembering her in his night shirt, with little else on, was a memory that would stay firm in his mind for many years to come. He was very excited for school, to finally let people know they were together, he couldn’t wait to hold her hand and walk beside her as her beau. He just hoped and prayed that she hadn’t changed her mind, he knew her well enough to believe her capable of anything. Her mind was like a whirlwind of quick wit and interchangeable mechanics that even Gilbert couldn’t always decipher. He was so looking forward to figuring it out though, one heavenly day at a time. He practically ran to school, eager to see her but hideously nervous at the same time. He had a feeling that Anne would always make him feel this way, he would always feel like one step behind because she was always one step ahead. For some reason the thought delighted him in every way possible, she knew what she wanted in life and he just wanted her, so it made perfect sense.

Anne met Diana on the path to school and was so excited she nearly tripped and fell in a holly bush while focusing on telling her tales of gallivanting the evening before.

‘Anne it sounds positively wonderful, going to search for him in the middle of the night, he must have been delighted when he saw you.’

‘He was scared half to death I think, I was drenched, I must have looked hideous.’

‘Oh yes I can imagine that was his first thought as you stood soaking wet with only your night gown on.’ Diana let out a wicked laugh that Anne hadn’t heard for a good while.

‘He was the perfect gentleman and told me to take them off so I didn’t catch a chill.’ Diana laughed uncontrollably now and had to stop next to a tree to breath.  
‘What are you laughing at Diana Barry?’ Anne stopped with her and looked to her friend with an amused look on her face.

‘I can imagine he did want you to take them off, poor Gilbert I bet he didn’t know where to avert his gaze.’

‘He most certainly did, he turned his back like a true gent.’ Anne looked serious now with a hint of a playful smile waiting in the wings.

‘I’m sorry Anne I didn’t mean to tease you.’ Diana grabbed her friends arm now and linked with her.

‘Besides after I got changed it was more about where he put his hands rather than his gaze.’ Diana gasped with excitement.

‘Anne tell me everything, don’t miss anything out.’ She looked menacingly eager but Anne had no intention of telling her today, she was already excited enough without telling her about that.

‘We don’t have time we are nearly at school, more importantly though we have decided to not keep our love a secret and we are going to let everyone know we are together.’

‘Finally Anne, thank goodness for that. I’m so happy for you. You make such a wonderful couple you really do. It will shut the boys up too, they were making sly comments to Gilbert about how you will always be going in the opposite direction to him.’

‘Were they now, well aren’t they in for a surprise?’ They both squealed now with delight and soldiered on towards the path to school.

Gilbert was at school far too early, he had moved positions a few times already. He sat on the step, then stood by the board, then sat near the stream on a log. He was definitely feeling nervous, still hoping she hadn’t changed her mind. He heard voices and quickly stood up but then tried to look casual leaning his foot on the log, like he had not long arrived. It was Moody and Charlie, they looked up and smiled at one another and made their way over to him. Moody had a feeling he knew who Gilbert was waiting for.

‘Morning Gilbert, don’t tell me you’re waiting for Anne again? Seriously you could have the pick of the bunch in Avonlea but you keep persisting a woman who is clearly too fiery for you in every way, shape and form.’ Gilbert was about to answer when Charlie decided to chirp in too. Gilbert sat back down and started to feel even more nervous for Anne’s arrival.

‘Like I said yesterday Gilbert, she will always be going in the opposite direction.’ He shook his head and patted him on the back but then they were suddenly distracted by the sound of giggling and chatting.

Anne and Diana appeared from around the corner firmly linking arms. The boys all looked in their direction, Gilbert stood up nervously and could feel his heart beating faster just at the sight of her. Moody and Charlie looked at one another smirking, getting ready to witness a repeat of yesterday’s fiasco. Gilbert just waited rooted to the spot, almost forgetting to breathe for a moment in anticipation. 

She smiled at Diana, let go of her arm and walked slowly but confidently towards Gilbert not taking her eyes off his. As she passed the boys first she was sure to acknowledge them.

‘Good morning boys’ their eyes followed her as she carried on passed them towards Gilbert.

‘Good morning Dr Blythe.’ She grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a passionate kiss that was possibly a little too risky for outside school but she couldn’t resist, just this once. Gilbert was still in shock but soon caught up and kissed her back grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in closer. 

Moody and Charlie stood with their mouths wide open, almost rooted to the spot. Anne and Gilbert made their way to the school house hand in hand but she stopped by Moody and Charlie one last time.

‘Are you ok boys? You both look positively stunned this morning, you do know the school is in this direction don’t you?’ She pointed to the door now before walking off.

‘Luckily Gilbert and I know the direction we’re going in, see you inside when you’ve worked it out.’

Moody and Charlie eventually moved towards the school house, Moody rubbed his head and looked to his friend.

‘What just happened? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite like it.’ Charlie laughed and popped his arm around him.

‘That my friend is what you call passion, the same passion that will no doubt keep Dr Blythe awake many a night, for years to come.’ 

They both laughed now and shook their heads in amazement, coherently wondering if they would be lucky enough to have sleepless nights too. Moody patted Charlie on the back and smirked.

‘Sleep is definitely overrated.’ 

Anne gave Gilbert a knowing smile and he squeezed her hand a little tighter in recognition. He looked at her and shook his head.

‘Miss Cuthbert you are one in a million you know that don’t you.’

‘I know someone who shares your good opinion.’ She kissed him quickly on the cheek out of view.

‘They must have impeccable taste, you look even more radiant than usual today by the way.’ He whispered in her ear now as they were entering the classroom.

‘It’s the consequence of getting caught in a rain storm and then being held close by the man of your dreams.’ Gilbert looked up to the ceiling and suddenly forgot where he was, he moved in to kiss her but before he could, she had walked away cheekily and blew him a kiss instead.


	26. Results

Their first day as a new couple was eventful, all of the girls were literally bursting with excitement and when Gilbert came over to talk to her they all giggled like they were thirteen years old again. Anne’s ribbon had fallen out and he came over to pick it up, then politely offered to tie it back in for her. Ruby sat staring up at them and Tilly was mesmerised by how affectionate they were. Gilbert took her hair gently in his hands and placed the ribbon in carefully, playfully holding her curls and bringing them forward over her shoulders. He then placed his hand on her cheek and gently rubbed it before walking back to his seat and opening his book. Ruby gave a huge sigh and sat looking at Anne with a smile on her face.

‘Oh Anne, he’s so affectionate, when you two are looking at each other it’s almost like there is no one else in the room.’ Tilly nodded in agreement.

‘Yet still you are both so playful, still teasing one another and being competitive. It’s almost like you were always together but you weren’t if that makes sense.’ Josie rolled her eyes as she always did and brought the love in the room crashing down.

‘Once he gets to Toronto he will find another girl who will attract his attention and then with you being at Queens you will have no control over the attention he’s giving or receiving.’ She had pursed lips now and tilted her head to the side waiting for an argument. Gilbert heard her comment and was getting prepared to join them when Anne suddenly spoke.

‘You know what Josie, I will never control Gilbert, I don’t need too, because his love for me controls what he does, how he feels and how he behaves and I trust the power of his love over anything else. I trust him with my life so I definitely trust him with my heart and let’s face it, if he still fell in love with me after I smashed a slate over his head, I think we can presume he’s dedicated to the cause.’

Gilbert wanted to go over and kiss her right there and then, she always found a way to amaze him with that tongue of hers. Josie sat in silence not quite sure how she could come back from that and the other girls looked down trying to hold back the laughter. Josie gave a little smile and held her hands up.

‘You may be right there Anne, I remember seeing his look of love when he saw you with that ridiculous boy haircut, if he still loved you after that then we can safely say he is dedicated.’ She smiled now but not a petulant smile a genuine one. Anne smiled back and nodded her head in recognition of her hidden apology. Ruby quickly changed the subject in order to keep the mood jovial.

‘So girls, on another subject what are we wearing to the county fair? I’m so excited, it will be our last outing as young girls of Avonlea before we become women of Queens.’

Anne looked over at Gilbert who was looking at her with love and admiration, he winked at her playfully. She felt her heart flutter a little, she gave him a look that only she could give him. She turned to continue her conversation with the girls but he remained transfixed wondering how he managed to drop so lucky with a woman like Anne Shirley Cuthbert. The girls continued talking about the fair and the test results.

‘What happens if your parents don’t let you go to Queens Diana?’ Josie looked genuinely concerned.

‘I have to pass the tests first Josie, I’m not even sure I will. We all find out tomorrow so only time will tell.’ Anne grabbed her hand and immediately reassured her.

‘Diana that’s ridiculous you most certainly will pass, the only question is will you be able to convince your parents. I can’t imagine Queens without you, I don’t want to imagine Queens without you.’

‘Everyone cross their fingers tonight and say a little prayer for me.’ Diana looked at her friends now and they all held hands and made a promise to do so before bed. The next day was to be momentous, they all wished that it would turn out the way they hoped.

The next day they all gathered outside school for their test results, most paced up and down nervously, Moody was hyperventilating into a paper bag and Diana was chewing her nails. Anne lay her head on Gilbert's shoulder and he gently kissed her hair. 

‘Are you alright Anne? You can’t seriously be worried about the results.’

‘As long as I beat you Gilbert I will be happy.’ He laughed now and knocked her to one side playfully.

‘Fair and square?’ he teased her now using the same words from years gone by.

‘Always.’ She leant up to give him a little kiss and put her fingers through his hair.

Ruby came nervously marching by and stopped by them.

‘How is it you have Gilbert to comfort you and I have Moody who is turning is blue.’ They both looked at Moody now and started to laugh but then stopped quickly as Ruby’s serious face was still fixed.

‘I better go and check he’s ok actually he’s going to do himself harm breathing like that.’ Gilbert stroked Anne’s hand before going to Moody. 

‘See Anne, he’s so caring and loving. I bet you’re going to miss him so much when he goes to Toronto?' 

‘Yes I will, more than he will ever know. He’s become part of me after all these years and even more so now, I will have to get very good at writing romantic letters wont I?’ She smiled now and Ruby laughed.

‘That’s something I think you have already mastered Anne, passion on and off the page.’

Miss Stacey came to the door and called to them.

‘Right everyone, the tests results are in. Make your way into the classroom and let’s get things moving.’

They all walked gingerly towards the door, looking at one another with worried faces. Diana grabbed Anne’s arm and looked ahead.

‘It will be fine Diana, I know it will.’ Gilbert came in with Moody at the other side of the room as they all stood in front of Miss Stacey’s desk waiting for the results to decide their entire future. Miss Stacey walked forward and smacked the results paper on the desk for all to see.

‘There we go, you should all be extremely proud, you have all made a great showing for Avonlea’

Everyone scrambled forward to look at the paper, Tilly made her way to it first and shouted out with joy.

‘Diana you passed, you got in!’ Diana stepped back as if she might faint and Anne held onto her and hugged her tightly.

‘I knew you could do it, I’m so proud of you Diana.’ She kissed her friend and held her hands affectionately. Tilly shouted again at the top of her voice.  
‘Anne and Gilbert tied for first!’ The classmates hollered and cheered.

Anne and Gilbert smiled from across the room and scurried around the crowd to get to one another quickly. They joined in an embrace and Gilbert quickly kissed her while the commotion was taking place, hoping no one noticed. He quickly whispered in her ear before she shot away from him in the excitement.

‘Fair and square in the end Anne, just how I hoped it would be.’ She had a mischievous smile on her face now and looked across to Miss Stacey.

‘Do we have the exact results Miss Stacey? It could reveal I was in fact just ahead of Gilbert by a fraction of a percentage.’ Miss Stacey laughed and shook her head, Gilbert stood with his mouth wide open.

‘Right that’s it Carrots, you’re going for a swim’ He grabbed her over his shoulder like he did that day in the field and ran towards the door. Anne was kicking and screaming to be put down while everyone cheered and laughed at the sight before them.

‘I swear to god if you don’t put me down Gilbert Blythe I will find another slate and smash it over your head.’ Another cheer could be heard from the boys who roared with approval. They all followed the pair out of the door, all extremely happy with their results and the general merriment of the day and future ahead of them. Their classmates shook their heads waiting to see what happened next.

Gilbert stopped right next to the stream pretending to dip her in the water, she screamed in response.

‘Now carrots, promise me you will stop this ridiculous rivalry once and for all.’ He dipped her down a little lower.

‘Never, Gilbert Blythe, never’ She squealed as her head was getting closer to the water. He laughed and lifted her back up and placed her gently on the ground before him.

‘Now that’s the Anne Shirley Cuthbert I know and love, don’t ever change, not one bit.’

He leant in for a kiss and she reciprocated, just as they were to part she leaned forward and pushed him into the stream. He fell back with a splash, and sat upright in the middle of the stream still managing a smile as he wiped the water from his face. Everyone gasped and the girls giggled uncontrollably. Anne stood smirking at Gilbert with a very content look on her face but she felt a little cruel so offered her hand to help him up.

He grabbed her hand and then sneakily pulled her in on top of him so they both splashed in the water laughing uncontrollably. They splashed one another playfully and he took her face in his hands and kissed her like no one was watching. Their class mates just looked on in amazement not knowing where to look. Ruby knew where to look though as she stared on dreamily.

‘They are the craziest, most wonderful pair I have ever witnessed.’ At that comment Moody came striding over and grabbed her lifting her up off her feet.

‘Don’t speak too soon Ruby Gillis, you only live once.’ 

Moody charged towards the stream and Ruby screamed with delight. It wasn’t long before the whole class thought to join in, fully clothed, splashing around in the middle of the day, like they had no cares in the world. Anne and Gilbert looked at one another and kissed one more time. They didn’t want their last days together to end, but knowing it had to as their departure was on the horizon and couldn’t be avoided. Miss Stacey smiled from the window shaking her head at the antics before her. She considered telling them to stop but thought better of it and pretended she hadn’t seen it. She would miss them all so much, she felt tears welling up, so quickly cleared away her books one last time before the term ended.


	27. The County Fair- The Final Chapter

It turned out to be a beautiful day for the county fair, blue skies and a puff of cloud skimming across the sun light as it shone over Avonlea’s green fields of home. For many it was a final farewell to home for a while and for others it was farewell to those who were leaving it. Most turned out for the special occasion in their smartest clothes, wanting to impress their neighbours with flair and style while others were quite content to be informal and relaxed. The county fair itself could be seen for miles, the red and white tents boasted immense height and the hot air balloon was like a rainbow bubble bobbing up and down waiting for flight. It looked truly exceptional, once inside it was just as captivating. There were many stalls of different games, hook a duck, the western gun fight, the tunnel of love and the high strike hammer. It was like a festival of colour and light, everyone was busy chatting and laughing, enjoying the frivolity of the day as if it were their last.

Miss Stacey, Bash and Delly travelled together in the horse and cart, planning to meet the Cuthbert’s and Gilbert when they arrived. Miss Stacey held Delly in her arms as they bounced up and down over the muddy lanes.

‘Are you ok Muriel? Is it ok if I call you Muriel? Sorry just say if it’s a bit strange.’ Bash looked over and smiled not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

‘That would be lovely and no it’s not strange at all, I quite like it.’ She returned his smile now and Bash looked down a little shy.

‘Listen Bash, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while, just say if you don’t want to but I’m going to teach the Mikmaq children at the weekends. I’m going to visit them in their village and I wondered if you would like to come and join me, with Delly?’ She looked a little uncertain now as to how he would take the invitation, maybe he would think it improper.

‘I would love to’ he looked her straight in the eyes and then smiled when he noticed she sighed with relief.

‘Thank goodness, I thought maybe you might think me a little improper for suggesting it.’

‘Why would I think that? Do we intend to do anything improper?’ He raised his eyebrows being a little cheeky.

‘Well, no of course not. I didn’t mean to imply that we would be doing anything improper.’

‘That’s a shame, here’s me hoping we could at least give the gossips something to talk about.’ She looked a little surprised now and shyly moved her hair back over her face to hide a little behind it so he wouldn’t see her blush. He moved his hand over to hers that held Delly tightly and they both looked at each other without saying a word. They didn’t quite know or understand what was happening yet but they both knew one thing, they were happy being together and that was enough for now. 

Anne was wearing Diana’s blue dress she wore for the barn dance and had styled her hair half up and half down with Marillas blue ribbon tied in the back. She did feel particularly beautiful in that dress and now she could walk by herself, she felt it glide with her when she walked. Gilbert was running late which was unlike him, so she asked Matthew and Marilla to wait in the cart while she sat waiting for him on the porch. She spotted him in the distance and smiled, she could see he had predicted she would wear blue and had a blue tie on to match her dress. She could see him picking up his pace not wanting to disappoint Marilla, it tickled her to watch him panicking from afar, he was very sweet. She stood up to welcome him with her hands on her hips.

‘What time do you call this Gilbert Blythe?’

‘Time to say you look literally exquisite in that dress and I want to kiss you right now’ She blushed and giggled.

‘You’re forgiven.’ 

He laughed with her and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, fully aware that Marilla and Matthew were watching their every move.

‘I could literally think of so many things I would like to do to you right now.’

‘I could think of several things Marilla would do to you if you keep her waiting any longer.’ On cue she shouted from the cart.

‘You two know it’s the cart that moves and not the ground don’t you?’ they both laughed and made their way over to join them.

‘Where have you been anyway?’ She was genuinely interested what had kept him so long.

‘Sorry I was tending to my other Anne and my carrots.’ He smiled knowing full well she would be curious.

‘Excuse me, your other Anne?’ she jumped up on to the back of the cart and swung her legs in anticipation of his answer.

‘I suppose I can tell you now you love me and won’t laugh but then again I’m not so sure. I named my queen bee after you.’ Anne suddenly felt a little shiver down her back, remembering her dream many weeks ago and then Amu’s words before she left the camp. Gilbert acknowledged Matthew and Marilla before jumping on the cart.

‘Sorry I’m late, I was just telling Anne I had to tend to the bees and carrots.’

Marilla shook her head and laughed and Matthew instructed Belle to move on while giving Gilbert a little nod.

‘I think it’s very sweet that you have named your queen after me, in my eyes it’s definitely a compliment.’

‘It most definitely is, she’s the main woman, without her there is no action, no purpose, no honey.’

‘So we both have the power to put you in your place.’ Gilbert inhaled a little laugh and kissed her again quickly before grabbing her hand and rubbing her thumb as he always did. He noticed her ribbon again and the memory of Amu came back into his mind.

‘You know that ribbon has had quite a few lives. I saw it in your hair, and then I saw it wrapped around Amu’s wrist then it magically appeared in our apple trees.’

‘Around Amu’s wrist? How strange, I must have dropped it while I was there.’

‘I never told you but the night I found you at deaths door, if Amu had never advised me and Bash to use the short cut home, we would never have found you. I saw her fiddle with that ribbon on her wrist, I didn’t recognise it as yours at the time. She advised us to use the short cut because the fire needed me.’ Anne felt another shiver down her back but then felt warm in the afterglow.

‘Do you think she knew I was there, somehow using my ribbon to locate me, like magic? Please say yes, that would just be the most wonderful idea I have ever heard.’

Her eyes glistened now with excitement at such a prospect.

‘Well there is definitely something extremely mystical about her, the way she has copious amounts of energy, her skin almost shimmers and her hair is like a silver shade in certain light. She also knows a lot more than she lets on and somehow she managed to get your ribbon attached to one of our trees that we both planted. Not to mention she also conveniently gave me the wrong potion that day, she is without a doubt a very exceptional woman.’

‘Yes she most certainly is and I will be forever grateful to her for your drunken pirate moment of truth.’ 

They both laughed out loud now making Marilla turn round to see what was so amusing. They could see they were nearly there now and Gilbert watched in awe of Anne as she became more and more excited and squealed at the sight that was appearing before them. He would never grow tired of her excitement and eager looks of interest and amazement.

They spotted Bash and Miss Stacey and then their classmates gathering around to go off in little groups to play games and explore. Mr and Mrs Lynde were making their way over now as Gilbert helped Anne down from the cart and kissed her hand as he did. They linked arms and looked up at one another with so much love it radiated from their bones.

‘Well my my if it isn’t the couple of the moment, I take it back Anne, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more handsome couple than you too right at this moment. You look positively radiant in that colour Anne you really do.’ Rachel smiled now and straightened Gilbert's tie, Marilla laughed and jumped down to rescue them.

‘Hello Rachel, leave the young ones be, their eager to run off and enjoy themselves.’ Gilbert tipped his hat to her and Anne kissed Rachel on the cheek before they scurried off to find their friends. Gilbert grabbed her hand and ran faster as they laughed nearly tripping over in the grass.

‘Well aren’t they the perfect couple, like a match made in heaven Marilla.’ She linked her friends arm now and gave her hand a little squeeze.

‘He will have his work cut out for him that’s for sure and certain.’ They both spotted Anne and Gilbert at the western gun fight stall, Anne was already firing at the glasses and hitting every one. The boys cheered loudly and Gilbert proudly placed his arm around her waist. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked up at Marilla.

‘I don’t think he sees it as work do you?’ They both laughed now and walked on together to see if they could find Bash and Miss Stacey, Matthew and Mr Lynde tagged on behind talking about the giant vegetable competition.

Anne had won a prize for shooting all of the targets, it was a bottle of beer that she promised to give Matthew when she saw him. Gilbert popped it inside his suit pocket for her so she didn’t have to carry it. Diana spotted Anne from across the fair, her blue dress and red hair stood out like a beautiful beacon. She ran as quickly as she could, she couldn’t wait to tell her friend the good news. She was out of breath by the time she reached her.

‘Diana what’s happened, is everything ok?’

‘Yes Anne its better than ok, my parents have said I can join you at queens!’ they both squealed with delight and hugged one another in a tight embrace and then finished with a little dance of happiness. Gilbert was absolutely thrilled too, he knew how much it meant to Anne to have her best friend by her side.

‘This is the best news Diana, I’m so happy, I will have you with me always, it’s made my day it really has.’ They were both a little emotional now and hugged again to try and stop the tears flowing.

Marrilla and Rachel made their way over to them and Anne suddenly squealed with delight when she spotted Kakwet walking towards the stalls. She shouted her across the field and she waved with delight. She came over to join them to say hello.

‘Anne it’s so good to see you and Bert you too.’ He smiled, it reminded him of Amu.

‘Hello Kakwet, lovely to see you again. How is Amu, well I hope?’ Gilbert would be happy to hear she was ok before he left for Toronto.

‘She is very well, why don’t you come and say hello, we have a medicine stall here today, after your article Bert we have sold a lot of lotion and potion.’ 

‘That is wonderful news, I can’t believe she is here, I would love to see her. Anne shall we go and have a look?’ Anne could tell he was itching to get over to the stall and have a look at all of the remedies on sale, she loved seeing the excitement on his face.

‘Yes definitely I would love to come and see it, Marilla would you like to come and join us?’ Marilla looked a little unsure but Rachel pushed her forward.

‘She most certainly would Anne and I will come to, Mrs Simmons said the face cream has worked wonders for her, I want to stock up while I can. Wrinkles like mine take a fair bit of smoothing out.’ They all laughed now and made their way over with Kakwet, Gilbert spotted Amu’s shining silver hair before she spotted him. She looked up and made eye contact with him then shot up out of her seat as if she was twenty years old. She cupped his face affectionately like she always did.

‘Bert you look well, I see your fire is with you.’ She winked at Anne and stroked her cheek while noticing her blue ribbon at the back of her hair. She patted it and smiled. She suddenly looked up at Marilla and placed her hand in hers. Marilla was a little taken a back.

‘Ahh the ribbon was yours, the strength of your love is what made this connection so strong. He knows you have passed on your love to them so he is happy.’ Marilla couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing but was totally mesmerized by this small magical lady, she felt herself getting a little emotional. She put her other hand over Amu’s and stroked it gently.

‘I don’t know how you know this but thank you.’ Amu only smiled in recognition, she felt the love was still strong after all this time. Anne was too busy looking at the lotions and potions to hear them and Gilbert immediately linked arms with Amu and sat down with her chatting away, asking which pot had what remedy in it. Marilla looked on feeling a little more content than what she was five minutes before. Rachel came over with four pots of face cream trying to ram them in Marillas bag.

‘That’s not all of them, I’ve bought another four, we might need to use my bag as well Marilla. Apparently that medicine woman is two hundred years old, if she looks that good after using this cream I will buy it by the bucket load.’ Marilla laughed so loud she nearly snorted.

The classmates joined together for one last time, playing games, competing against one another. Josie asked to pair up with Anne as she was proving to be very competitive against everyone not just Gilbert, they both screamed with laughter as they managed to hook all of their ducks in twenty seconds as the boys were miles behind in comparison. Josie had a feeling that although she hadn’t always seen eye to eye with Anne, she would be a great companion in queens, the more she witnessed of Anne the more she admired her character and her strength.

As the day came to a close and everyone was feeling exhausted from such an exciting day, class mates started to depart and the night sky was looming. Gilbert had managed to loose Anne for a moment but now he had an over powering urge to be near to her, they were parting tomorrow and the ache was already starting to form in his gut. He thought about the four months looming ahead until the Christmas break, four long months without her, it spurred him on now to find her. Gilbert suddenly came alive when he spotted her, he could always find her, her hair was like a burning candle drawing him in like a moth to a flame. He needed to get her alone just for a short while, he could see Bash and Matthew deep in conversation, little Delly was asleep in her pram, the timing was perfect. He made his way over to her, admiring her as he did, she was utterly beautiful in every way possible. He came up behind her now putting his hands on her waist, she jumped a little as it surprised her but quickly realised it was him. She didn’t turn around so he whispered in her ear.

‘I need you Anne, will you walk with me for a while?’ Just hearing him whisper those words in her ear was enough to turn her legs to jelly. She turned around now gently and came face to face with him, looking in his eyes, she soon realised he had that look, that look she now recognised as longing.

‘I thought you would never ask.’ She linked his arm and pulled him in closer to her, almost hoping if she held him tight enough he wouldn’t have to leave. He eventually put his arm around her shoulder and she held his hand resting just above her chest. They both walked in silence, neither wanting to speak for fear of saying too little or too much.   
They both walked away from the crowds, heading towards the cliff tops overlooking the sea, they both craved privacy away from prying eyes. Gilbert eventually stopped and he sat down holding out his hand for her to join him. They both lay down next to each other leaving no space between them, there was no time for space left unfilled. He eventually put his arm around her and pulled her in closer, she felt his touch tighten as if to lock them together. 

She looked up at him and held his gaze, they still didn’t speak but they knew they wanted to be closer while they still could. They joined together in a kiss, it started softly, affectionately and then when they both felt the urge grow stronger they let it happen. Anne found Gilbert's hair, he found hers and before they knew it they were kissing passionately as naturally as they always did, he moved his hands over every inch of her body, starting at the top and moving slowly downwards. It was as if he wanted to memorize every part, every curve and every angle and she let him. She felt the same, her fingers traveled down his jaw line, then down his neck and towards his chest, slowly moving around to his back and then down towards his backside. She pushed him in closer towards her not wanting to let him go and they stayed like that in each other’s arms for several moments, neither wanting to move from their position, feeling one another so close. They both knew exactly what they wanted but they also knew they never would, not now, not until it was right. Gilbert moaned in the back of his throat, drew back and lay his head on the grass, rubbing his head in exasperation.

‘I don’t think I can cope being away from you for five minutes let alone four months.’ He looked up at her and then stroked her cheek.

‘I’m not looking forward to it myself, we don’t feel like an ordinary couple, I feel like we have been together all of our lives and have automatically formed into one. I know that when I get to Queens I will miss you terribly, not just the kissing and the touching. It’s wonderful don’t get me wrong but more than that its being close to you, talking to you, listening to you, having you near me makes me feel content. I can’t explain it but you feel like my home Gilbert.’

‘I know exactly what you mean, the more I think about being away from you the more I start to feel like I can’t do it.’

‘You can do it Gilbert, you know why? Your dreams are my dreams and my dreams are yours. When you finally become a doctor and I become a teacher we will have achieved them together. Our plans and aspirations are no longer singular in their path but have formed as one, towards our future together. Our dreams are now part of something much bigger and we have to ensure we stick together and help one another achieve them.’ He looked at her now in amazement.

‘Do you ever get sick of being right all the time?’

‘No I don’t, it feels wonderful.’ She giggled and kissed him again for good measure.

‘You choosing to wear that dress today was always going to be very tempting you know that don’t you?’ She turned around now swiftly looking him in the eye.

‘Why is that Gilbert? I can’t possibly know what you mean.’ She raised one eyebrow and looked up at him.

‘You know exactly what I mean, there will hopefully come a time when I can say improper things to you and you won’t mind. Like on our wedding day when I say I can’t wait to get you home so I can do disgraceful things to you.’ She smacked him on the chest and gave him a playful look when she secretly liked something that was scandalous.

‘Wedding day? What makes you so certain I’m going to marry you Gilbert?’

‘Just let me dream for a moment will you? Don’t shatter my dream and shatter my heart before the day is out.’ He held his heart in anticipation but with playfulness in his voice.

‘It’s our dream remember not just yours.’ She waited for her comment to sink in. He was very quiet for a moment.

‘If you really mean that Anne, you will literally make me the happiest man alive.’ 

‘No, you will be the happiest man alive when you finally ask me and I say yes.’

He was nearly lifting off the floor he was that elated at the prospect and to hear her actually say it out loud, that she would be his wife, it almost killed him there and then.

‘Not yet though, we have a lot to do Gilbert Blythe but yes someday we will be married and you can do as many disgraceful things as often as you like.’ He leapt forward and kissed her so hard she fell back into the grass, she felt something knock against her chest.

‘Oh sorry, it’s the bottle of beer, it’s still in my pocket. Shall we toast to our dreams and wish for a happy future carrots?’

‘Yes that sounds perfect.’

Gilbert held the bottle up towards the starry sky, looked to Anne and smiled.

‘I wish our future together to be as bright as the stars above us, where we were handpicked by fate, to spend the rest of our lives making each other happy.’

Anne smiled at remembering his words that evening they lay on his bed together, closer than they had ever been. She placed her own hand around his on the bottle.

‘I wish that our imagination and our passion for life will lead us to engage in many hours of extra activity.’

Anne had a cheeky smile forming and Gilbert's eyebrow lifted to then reveal a very satisfied look on his face. He looked up to the sky once more and added one last thing.

‘May Anne’s wish be granted first.’ 

They both laughed in unison and then leaned forward instinctively for a kiss. They both swigged from the bottle and looked out to the horizon, not fully knowing what the future held, but felt better knowing they were both in it together.


End file.
